Akuma no hoshi no ken Fist of the Devil Star 悪魔の星の拳
by CurdonThatBastard
Summary: When the Savior of the Century's End come to his end , the stars grant him a new beginning and a new world to save . The heavens and hells will know a new era where the greatest men of all a century will reunite to get the full power each one of them deserves . We are now looking at the downfall and the rise of a great millennium . The greatest of all .
1. Episode One

_**" One man carves out his own destiny with his fists !  
**_

_** Going even to defy the laws of the heavens !  
**_

_**This man carries two millennium of the strongest martial art in the universe !  
**_

_**Behold !  
**_

_**This long bloody story will finally have an all new beginning !**_

_**And the greatness of all a century will strike down on the gods and the demons of the world ! "**_

* * *

_**199X ...**_

_**Mankind's madness has plunged the world in a nuclear chaos ...**_

_**Oceans have dried ... The ground has been torn apart , almost all living thing have been extinct in the flame of this monstrous apocalypse ...**_

_**However , humans have survived this horrible event ...**_

_**But the nuclear war has destroyed every shape of civilization ...**_

_**The world has been plunged in a era of violence and chaos , where the tough rule the weak ...**_

_**But once upon a time , men fought ...**_

_**Leaving a moment of peace and prosperity ...**_

_**They disappeared into the sky or in this lowly wasteland ...**_

_**And the history of their battles faded within the years to completely vanish from the memories of the people ...**_

* * *

In a dark , usual cold night in the desert of the wasteland , under the watch of a bright white moon covered by the dark clouds , a group of thieves scavenge the rest of a convoy they raided earlier .

Disgusting and ugly , those hooligans were the most monstrous beens never met , there topless skinny body was covered by scars , wounds and tattoos , the pollution of the wastes has so affected them that some had a weird gray skin or any unusual skin color , there hairstyle was limited to Mohawks or completely nothing , some of them hid there repugnant faces with masks or helmets , while other proudly show there evil traits and malicious smiles , the common perfect punk evil of the last dying century ...

The men gathered the loot while there giant big leader is filling his belly with water and meat sitting on top of a big pile of old scraps like a king , sneering and snorting , watching the horizon with an evil eye .

He was having the same style and outfits like his men , except for his giant height and his two giant sabers attached to his back .

While everyone is sitting drinking and eating whatever what they found surrounding a little camp fire barely lighting the surroundings , one of the thug decides to get away from the group to take a jar of water buried in the dark sand of the night over a little cliff .

As he finally climbs up the stack of sand , he happily takes the big jar then tears the cap with his teeth to finally splashes his face with the water widely opening his mouth , until insults and shouts interrupts him in his back , he turns his head to see two bandits arguing over a piece of beef while there kicking each other's face , in the end it was their big leader who takes it and slaps them as a punishment for there behavior .

The thug sneers a bit on there poor destiny before continuing his shower , he turns in front of him to see that the bottle has disappeared from his hand , he begins turns his head in every direction , seeking to his lost jar with a confused face until he looks up and see his bottle above him , held by a two strong arms , as he follows the trail of those big arms to finds them belonging to a tall strange and black silhouette drinking from it , it immediately stopped drinking as the punk was looking at it with frightened eyes , it lowers his giant black arms to reveal two glowing eyes like stars .

The thug jumped out of fear before blinking couple of time looking confused .

The silhouette tosses the jar to the man which , awkwardly flip it in the air in surprise before successfully grabs it with a sigh of appeasement until he realizes the light weight of the bottle , he puts one of his eyes inside the bottle to find that there not a drop of water in it , furious he came out his eye to stares at the black silhouette angrily .

" Hey you left nothing !"

" ... "

" I'm sorry , I trough you finished ... "

The male voice was strange and mysterious , but the punk felt the bit of sarcasm and mockery in that phrase .

A nerve appears on the thug's bald head pissed off by it's behavior , he draws a knife from his belt and prepare to attack with a roar only to get a strong kick in the face projecting him on the ground while a tooth and a strain of blood fly his mouth , and sliding him down the cliff followed by an avalanche of sand covering his unconscious body .

Everyone turned to the source of the noise with an eyebrow of surprise lifted by seeing the thug submerged by the sand followed by the black silhouette sliding down to him .

The weak orange light of the campfire illuminated the black silhouette to reveal a tall coated man , by the trembling and the shaking of all his skinny body , and the long white beard from his dark hood , following down the torso that he is at least in his sixteens .

But with his eyes glowing in a red demoniac color inside the dark shadow of his hood gave him a frightening and scary aspect to his spectators .

The thug comes out from the sand and gets up to raise his knife again , until a horrible painful headache makes him drop it to hold his painful head , he tightly hold his head as the pain became painful more and more , suddenly his cranium began to swell like a balloon and nerves begin to appear and grow until with strange bips and some white lighting effects going all over his swelling part , his head finally pop out to let his brain and his blood erupt like a volcano and his body immediately collapses to it knee then on his torso to let the red magma mixes up with the golden sand of the desert .

All the spectators were shocked to see such an weird and horrible death while the hooded old man stood indifferent by the scene .

The leader , who just saw everything that just happened down his throne of steel , kept silence confused before grinding his teeth and pointing at the man , he orders his men to attack .

The bandits hesitated a bit before they all jumped toward him , in response the coated man swing his right leg with a sharp but mainly scream , kicking all the thugs in the first line while the wind his fast leg done hit those left in the back which project them all on the sand .

They all step up to the second round more furious than before until they felt there body paralyzed and a monstrous pain flows in all of their skeleton , and suddenly there limbs begin to deform while there torso grow and grow until it blow up and transform them in a fountain of blood , the last few punks who didn't get this horrible death choose to flee cowardly letting their leader alone .

" Come back here you filthy cowards !"

The giant man turn his head down to the coated man crackling his fists and heading to the man's throne of steel .

" Shit ... Is that was that H-Ho-Hokuto-Shinken that everyone talked about in the past ?! Are you the legendary Kenshiro ?! The savior of our destructed lands ?! The man of miracles ?! The one who defeated the great rulers of the wasteland ?! "

The old coated man didn't respond and continues his walk to him , every step he makes frightens the giant bandits shitting his pants .

" Shit that's forty three years you disappeared dude ! I trough you were a fucking non-sense , dead or shit like that !"

" I will not die until I send all of your kind to hell ... "

The giant thug terrified kneels on his throne joining both of his palm crying .

" Crap dude please I'm sorry man ! Please spare my life ! Here take everything you want just don't kill me man please !"

The coated man ignored the man's begging and reached the pile of scraps until he begins to tremble and cough before he collapses on the ground and holds his mouth with his blood welling between his fingers while his cough is getting stronger and stronger .

The giant man look down confused before he stands up and smirks in satisfaction .

" Puh ! Look at you old sick man ! The great man who defeated the strongest people of earth is now just and old tramp tumbling to his dead !"

And he begins to make a strong evil sneer .

" And now I will bury your pathetic life and all the legends you've made !"

And he takes out his sabers and jump from the pile toward the old man , rising his swords to cut him until in the last moment , he felt something clawed in his chest and stopped his fall .

He looks down confused and with big surprise he found the old man who was coughing to his dead the last time he saw , standing and planting his middle fingers in his torso .

A cold breeze passed trough making the hood of the coated man falls down revealing the old and weak white face of once was the greatest man of all a century .

" H-H-How did you ... "

" The North Star will never die by the hand of a scum like you ... You're already dead !"

" Wh-Wha-"

The giant didn't finish his sentence that his body blows up like a bomb and red blood splattered all over the place .

After this fight , Kenshiro cleans the red from his hand on his brown cloak while he searches for someone still alive .

Unfortunately he finds no sign of a living , the only bodies other than the eviscerated thugs were the remains of dead civilians on a upside-down jeep .

With a sigh of compassion he picks up a little bottle on the ground and lies down on a half-broken wall , drinking the water after this thirsty combat until the cough of earlier catches him again , and the blood came out of his nose one more time .

But this one didn't want to stops , he drops the bottle leaking it water on the sand , and holds his mouth trembling while he looks down to see that his white beard is taking a red coloration , he's heart begin to beat really slowly as the hands that held his mouth dropped dead on the ground .

He begins to breath deeply as the cough continued with his blood emptying and his heart weakening .

Is that the end of the man ?

He was obviously not immortal , he knew that a day his adventure will end up .

Sickness got him a month ago , and now it's the end ...

For all of those years he was ready to die , he wanted to end in the field of battle unknown by anyone , and finally his wish was granted .

" I don't need a name on my grave ... " He remembers himself saying .

" If I die it will be in the desert of battle ... "

Maybe the world is still governed by evil but he knew that he left it in good hands , Bat and Lin together will terrace the last remained bit of crime in this wasteland , Ryu is now a mature grow man and he is now the strongest man alive like he's father , unfortunately he never saw him since he was a kid , maybe he became the sixty fifth successor of the Divine Hokuto Shin Ken ... He will unfortunately never know .

In fact since the day he left the young little couple , he's just continued to wander the desert without meeting someone but thugs and evil men , he grown old and became just a legend in the country's folklore , his life since then has no meaning and now his pain will finally end .

He will finally join his dearest friends : Raoh , Toki , Shin , Rei , Souther , Hyoh , Kaioh and more of those valiant fighters who taught him so many things and his lovely fiancée ... Yuria

He uses his last quantity of energy to look to the skies , to see his beloved Big Dipper crying his dead by shinning the most possible at him on the cloudless blue sky , he also spots next to it a little star out of the constellation glowing with her , Shichosei or Omen death star , the star that glowed at him so many time to predict his death , unfortunately she was always wrong until this time .

He closed his eyes and proudly smiled with his trembling lips , hearing nothing but his slow heartbeats on his chest .

" I have no regrets ... Send me to the heavens and join my other ones ... "

...

...

" You're a brave man to face death with that strong will ... "

He quickly opens his eyes toward that female voice and find a women in a long black coat with a hat covering half of her face , suddenly the wind blows at her back revealing a long crimson hair from behind waving like a cape and sparkling like ruby on the light of the stars illuminating her little smile on her white porcelain skin .

Could it be the dead ripper ? Or Satan itself ?

As he was confused and didn't have the energy for nothing , Kenshiro kept silence looking with his dead eyes at the women while she's walking closer to his dying body until she kneels and face his visage with hers then removes her hat to wave her long silky red hair to finally reveal her splendid visage .

A hidden powerful energy deep in Kenshiro's chest widely opened his eyes in amazement .

She was beautiful , the most gorgeous thing he saw since he was born , she was ... She was even more gorgeous than Yuria herself ...

Her blue emerald eyes glowing like a lantern and her red lips kindly smiling at him warmed his cold heart .

Kenshiro just kept speechless as the women looked at him with brightness .

Dead ripper or Satan , she was shinning like an angel ...

" I can't believe it , the strongest man alive of all a century ... I waited for this day since forever ..."

She clapped her fingers which made a quick flash on her hand before a weird red object appeared out of nowhere .

Was that a magic trick or something like that ?

Kenshiro looked toward her hand to notices that she was holding a chess piece , a rook precisely .

" Yes this one is good , you will be an excellent peerage , maybe the greatest one ..."

But what she will do with it ? Kenshiro hasn't a lot of knowledge in chess since he played just one time with master Ryuken before he beaten the crap out of him .

She pressed it on Kenshiro's skinny chest and begins to recites some words in a language unknown to him before the chess piece begins to glow a red light and got a weird blood texture flowing in the glass structure .

The women satisfied makes a little smile looking at the tower .

" Finally my task is complete ... "

She then puts it on the man's pocket and give him a little kiss on his cheek which makes him gone red even with his purple skin .

" I will see later my sweet Kenshiro ... "

She stood up and walk away letting Kenshiro confused by what's happening and disappeared in the fire of the camp .

What does she meant by 'See you later' ?

He didn't got time to thing about this question that his heart finally stopped and his view black out .

Darkness filled his mind while his heart inexplicably begins to beat again , feeling his organs working like always , his energy goes back , not that weak energy but that huge energy he felt for a long time , the energy of the savior of the last century's end , he can't understand , it's like he's resurrected .

Suddenly he hears huge noises , cars , people , machines etc ...

It's like he was in a city , not a post-apocalyptic city where nothing is there except death , but a real city , a huge metropolitan .

And then he felt his body lying on a hard ground , and the possibility to opens his eyes which he does without hesitation and finds a bright blue sky welcoming him .

He gasped , he never trough he will sees such a bright sky and those white clouds after the apocalypse , he also observes a bunch of tall buildings scrapping the sky , not ruins but real apartments .

He then turns his head to see that he is lying in a tight dark alley filled with garbage cans and cats , so he choose to get up , surprisingly he stood on his feet without any difficulty even trough he was an old tramp .

If he really was an old tramp ...

...

Wait what ?!

He searched in the alley seeking to mirror or any reflecting object , as he finally founds a broken window , he looks at his reflection and a gasp came out of his mouth .

A long and strong jaw , piercing brown eyes , little lips and not a single wrinkle on his face ! He was completely rejuvenated ! In his twenties precisely when he was the great man of the Hokuto , he was even wearing his old blue jacket and his dark brown boots !

After a moment of touching his face to realizes that he came back to his golden age , he chose to leave the alley and head to the street .

The bright sun blinded him for a while before he escape an other gasp .

Cars , buildings , trees , animals , insect ... Everything was well-preserved !

People by hundred were walking like normal , no thugs , no monsters , no danger !

It's like the nuclear war never happened in this place !

Suddenly Kenshiro stunned , finds himself submerged by an horde of people forcing him to walk with there direction until he finally came out of the crowd and now stood in the middle of the road dodging vehicles from all direction

" Hey look where you going pig !"

In panic , Kenshiro runs to the middle of an interaction far from the cars turning around him , and he collapses on the ground tired and breathing deeply .

Everything changed too fast for him that it completely broke him down .

After that he recovers himself from that half-unconsciousness , he felt a glass object on one of his pockets and take it out , in big surprise he realizes that it was that chess piece that girl gave to him ...

This mysterious women ... Who is she ?

So many question filled Kenshiro's head as the sky goes covered by gray clouds and begin to rain joining his melancholy .

* * *

**[-~-]**

**\- REBORN OF THE SAVIOR OF THE LAST CENTURY'S END -**

_** " Demon or Devil ?!**_

_**The mightiest man returns to hell ! "  
**_

_**[-~-]**_

* * *

" Check mate ..."

" Ooooooh not again ! "

Rias giggled a bit looking at her vice-president's leaning at the chess table trying to understand how did she beaten her again

" Don't try Akeno ... Even with a piece less , my chess competences are awesomely great !" The redhead with a smile of pride .

" Your maybe right Buchou ... " Sighed the black haired beauty looking down with a defeated face

" Speaking of it , you still didn't find that tower piece ?"

Rias's happy face immediately turned into a worried sad one , she sigh

" Well no ... I didn't saw it for the whole week , I searched him everywhere and even when I try to summon him it don't appear !"

Rias clapped her fingers to show at her friend , but it only make a flash before nothing appears in her hand , Akeno give her a warm smile

" Don't worry Buchou ... You'll find it someday ... "

She kept silence before she looked at her gentle interlocutor and replied with a smile .

" I hope so ... "

To relax her thinking , she headed to the bathroom while she removes her school uniform and underwear revealing her splendid shape , her padded chest bouncing like the heavens , and enters the shower , pulling the curtain and opening the warm hot water , the fog covering her gorgeous body .

Waiting for her buchou to finish , Akeno heads to the window to looks at the bright blue sky while she can greatly hear the little perverted trio arguing about there favorite subject still under there window .

But suddenly the sky got covered by gray clouds and started raining , she escapes a little sigh of complain before she jumps out of fear by the lightning suddenly striking .

An other scream come from behind followed by a tearing noise and a fall .

Akeno turned to see Rias completely naked on the ground holding a teared off curtain .

" B-Buchou ? What just happened ?"

The redhead lifted her head shivering of cold and her shaky skin took a frozen blue color .

" T-The water just frozen ! Y-Y-You don't have any freezing power right ?"

Akeno shook her head confused before they both made a scream by the lighting striking again .

Rias stand up covering herself with the ripped curtain and come to the window next to her friend with a shocked face .

" What is happening ?"

" I don't know , the sky begun to rain and then lighting came down and W-W-**WHAT ?**"

In front of the surprised faces of the two women , the rain changed from water to ice cubes and begin to fall down by hundred

" I-It hails ?! How ?! we are in the middle of the spring !"

The black haired women made a gasp and pointed her fingers to the sky with a shocked look .

" B-Buchou look ! In the sky ! "

Rias followed Akeno's finger to what she is pointing before she makes a big gasp of shock too .

Not so far from there spot , on top of the gray clouds , seven stars were brighting like the sun .

" Stars ?! In the middle of the day ?! "

" I-It's the Big Dipper ?! But what does it mean B-Buchou ?! "

" I don't know ! Something is happening now ... Something really strange ... "

And they kept silence looking at the sky with a bit of fear and confusion .

" Like the coming of a great divinity among us ... "

* * *

_**[-~-]**_

_**HATAAAAH !**_

_**[-~-]**_

* * *

In a police station , the fat chubby chief of the police was eating a fat chubby donut in his big desk , until one of his men interrupts him by brutally slamming the door with an alarmed face .

" Sire ! We got an urgency ! "

" What kind of urgency is to interrupt my meal Officer Tako-san ?!" Grumble the chief with anger

" A big one ! "

Surprised , the chief followed the police man down to the interrogation room where Kenshiro was sitting crossing his arm and closing his eyes while two guards are looking at him with anger trying to hid there fear against him .

" We found this vagabond breaking in a house and searching the fridge , so we got him , we asked his identity but he just don't want to speak ! "

" Got a tough one fella huh ? Listen buddy ! I met bitches tougher than you , so don't do that smartass silent face of yours and answer to my men ! What's your name !"

Kenshiro open his eyes and glares at the chief in silence not responding at his demand which makes the face of the chubby chief furious .

" What's your fucking name pig !"

Kenshiro chuckled at the word 'pig' and kept starring at the man with a smirk .

" It's me you calling a pig ? "

That's rude ...

" Y-You Son of ... Okay asshole ! "

The chubby man crackled his fist and launches a punch toward Kenshiro's immobile cheek making the chubby hand breaks on the man's jaw of steel which makes the chief scream in pane and begins to bounce on the ground while he holds his painful hand .

" Holy fuck my hand just broke ... Shit ! "

After that his hand finally curred a bit , he turns to his men defeated and not wanting to try an other one .

" Got something on him ?"

" Nope ... No id , no finger tips , just nothing ... only this weird chess piece . "

And they came out with Kenshiro's little rook making him widely opening his eyes with anger .

The chief take it and inspect it between his fingers .

" Gotta chess player here huh ? "

And he put it in his pocket and loudly laugh .

" Well to bad ! It's gonna be mine haha ! "

Kenshiro grinned between his teeth as he was going to jumps at him in any second before the chief turns back to him then begin to sniff a bit before covering his nose in disgust

" Holy shit dude when did you get your last shower ?!"

Kenshiro didn't respond in fact he didn't remember ether ...

" Come on take this man to the shower and 'cleans' him until the court is made ! "

The chief makes a little wink to the two guards making them sneering with an evil smile on there face .

" Ay chief ! Hehehe ... "

And then , they took Kenshiro's shoulders before he leaves there grip with deadly eyes frightening the two men and just let them lead him to a filthy white tiled room

" Come on take your clothes off !"

Kenshiro does what they ordered without arguing , he still didn't see anything offensive to explode their guts , as he removed his shirt the guards widely open there eyes amazed

" Damn look at those scars , seems he got shoot or something ! "

" And look at those abs !"

As Kenshiro finally became naked , the two guards shook there head to refresh there mind after seeing the man's bottom and order him to face the wall , then called a little man holding a long fire hose and turned at Kenshiro with a sneer .

" Come on Mikey , wet that bastard !"

The little man nodded and opened the water splashing the man with frozen water .

Despite the coldness , Kenshiro stand up while the three men are laughing at him .

In fact this was the most warm shower he took in his whole life ...

The hose closed and the little man leaved as Kenshiro turns to find in a bit of surprise the two guards approaching him tightly holding there nightstick while maliciously sneering

" Okey dude ! We gonna beat you up now ! That's gonna teach you a think about us ! "

Kenshiro look at them raising an eyebrow by what they just said while they are approaching him .

Even in this civilized there is still sadist wandering the nature ? And they are even part of the law itself ?

One the two guards raises his stick and runs at him which Kenshiro ripostes with a roundhouse high kick on his jaw crashing him in a hole of the other side of the white room , unconscious .

The other guard look at his pals stuck in the wall shocked , then turned his face to Kenshiro furious .

" You son of -"

" **Yataaa ! **"

The warden's face met Kenshiro's destructive fist and launches to crash next to the other creep .

They were pretty weak compared to the thugs of the desert , he still even has avoided there pressure points .

Finally with a chance to escape , Kenshiro go search his outfits to wear it , as he's going to put his red shirt he finds disgusted a white smudge in the middle of the shirt .

Oh my god those men are really more weird than the creepos in the wasteland !

Suddenly as he say the word 'god' in his head , he felt a pain like a knife planting his cranium , it wasn't a big deal since Kenshiro got more painful but why did he feet it when he said god ?

Ouch ! Not again !

After that the pain stopped , he tossed the filthy shirt and just worn his leather blue jacket on his torso revealing his upper scar on his left pectoral , really stylish !

And he headed to the exit willing to leave before he cames face to face with the fatty chubby belly of the chief police maybe willing to give him a bit of hits too .

The chief looked shocked and confused to sees him in front of him and not collapsing in the ground while the wanders do there 'task' .

" What the **Argh !**"

He didn't got time to react that Kenshiro quickly plunged his two indexes on the man's below temples which makes the fatty's eyes squint with a derp face .

" I struck your Zusetsu pressure points , you will not remember a thing of what happened today and suppresses every charge against me ... "

The chief nodded before he passes out , snoring .

Kenshiro drops the man and then head to the exit until a strange feeling stops him .

He turned to the unconscious man and kneels to his pocket to pick up the rook in it .

It's like he cannot leave this piece , something is always attracting him to it , like he has linked with a bond or something like that .

After that Kenshiro puts the rook on his pocket again he leaves the police safely making no one saw him ( thanks to his great stealthy techniques ) and can perfectly hears the chief arguing with the police men .

" Sir there is a prisoner who just escaped the showers , I guess he just leaved now !"

" Bullshit ! You just saying bullshit !"

" Sir we just found two police men stuck in a wall in the showers !"

" Bullshit ! You just saying bullshit !"

" Sir please I-"

" Bullshit ! You just saying bullshit !"

Kenshiro chuckled a bit before walking away in the street ...

* * *

_**[-~-]**_

_**HATAAAAH !**_

_**[-~-]**_

* * *

" I was right to keep an eye on this boy ... "

Rias puts a finger to her chin thinking for her next move surrounded by her queen and her cute little rook .

" Buchou ? What do we do ? "

" Well ... We just gonna wait , we'll be in alert at least ... "

She lifts a pawn and look at it with a smile

" In any case everything rests on Issei ... "

And she places it on a black case before making a sigh of preoccupation .

" Buchou something wrong ? "

" Yes ... "

She turns her head toward the window observing the orange sky and especially the Big Dipper sparkling .

" Since the sky cleared up and these stars kept shinning ... "

" The seven stars of Hokuto ... The stars of death ... "

Both girls look at Koneko surprised by what she just said while she continues her sentence looking at the window with her static look and her nonchalant tone .

" When the Hokuto appears ... The chaos occurs ... It's the cursed sign ... "

" Koneko ? When did you know these things ... "

" 'Read it somewhere ... "

And she sits in front of here pile of sweets and begin to choose one with her little fingers .

" But that's just a legend ... Not a real thing ... "

After what her pawn just said , Rias draws a more worried face as she begun to be more scarred of this strange event .

" I hope this is not the beginning of something bad ... "

* * *

_**[-~-]**_

_**HATAAAAH !**_

_**[-~-]**_

* * *

" Would you die to me ? "

" W-What ?"

Issei scratched his cheek confused then made a little chuckle

" Could you please repeat that ? I ... Didn't hear it really good ... "

She runs to his shoulder and turned her lips to his ear in a sinister smile

" Could you please die for me ? "

Issei kept silent still in confusion while she runs back again to the fountain before two large dark wings erupted from her back , tearing all her clothes and replaced them by a black leather-like ribbon flowing on her changed body and to tightly pressing against her amazing contour , making a little costume barely covering what's need to be covered .

And with a flap of her wing she shots into air and hung several feet above the dumbfounded face of the brown haired boy .

" I've got a lot of fun with you these past couple of days "

Suddenly a blue electric spear appeared in her hand , while she looks at the little bracelet he brought to her

" Dating an innocent boy like you was pretty great , I will keep this gift as memory of your sweetness ... Now just die and end this for both of us ... "

And she tosses the spear towards the poor boy's chest

Issei paralyzed by the shock , couldn't dodge it and takes the spear right in the middle of his rib cage , and collapses on the ground swimming in his blood .

Raynare , satisfied turns her back to leave but stops as she feels someone is observing .

" Come out whoever you are ! " She shouts , her pupils moving in every direction in her eyeballs with awareness .

Some bushes nearby begin to shake a bit before Kenshiro appears with a severe look in his face .

The man walked to the middle of the park and then look down at Issei's maybe-dead-body then turned back at the fallen angel .

" He was just a child ... "

" You don't understand human ! And tell me how did you passed trough my magical barrier ?!"

The man didn't respond not understanding what she's talking about , and kept starring at her with anger .

" As I'm in a good mood today I let you go away and forget everything you saw here okay ? " Propose the fallen angel with a proud smile .

" No ... "

Raynare lifted an eyebrow in anger

" W-What ? "

Kenshiro crackle his fists and points an index at her

" For your sins you will suffer to your death . "

The fallen angel look at him shocked before she grind her teeth furiously

" You-You ... DIE !"

And she quickly throws a spear towards him , but in great surprise she founds that the man inexplicably disappeared as the spear replaced his place in the stone ground .

She kept looking everywhere until a shill scream come up in the air , she looks up to see a fist smashing her face and tossing her trough the fountain letting a geyser of water raining the place .

She gets up wiping the strain of blood coming from her mouth then sees his silhouette standing on the other side .

" You son of a-"

" **HATAAA !**"

She didn't got time to react that Kenshiro passes trough the big geyser and plunges his knee on the fallen's chest spitting her blood from her mouth and projecting her again .

Exhausted and destroyed she struggles to get up until she saws Kenshiro standing in front of her , and suddenly plunges his thumbs in each side of her head , she could even feel his fingers touching her skull in a painless way .

" I have struck your Toi and Shigo's pressure points , when I will remove my fingers , you will die in three seconds ..."

Raynare stood confused and shocked by what he just said .

That can't be impossible ! A power or magic spell that can kill people with just a tap never existed in her knowledge , but by the look the man's giving him he's not be jocking ...

" Use this time to think about all your terrible sins ... "

" W-W-Wait !"

He removes his thumbs and kept starring at her frightened eyes , counting her seconds ...

3

...

2

...

1  
...

Kenshiro stood shocked looking at the fallen angel .

Strangely she didn't explode like she supposed to ...

" H-How ?! "

Her eyes blinked in confusion inspecting her body if something happened before she looks at him with furious eyes

" That really wasn't funny at all ! I was shit my pants now ! "

Kenshiro begun to steps back in confusion .

How did she didn't die ? He perfectly struck the right pressure points , why it didn't work ?!

As he steps back a dark purple circle filled with strange symbols appeared behind him , he immediately turns at the circle to suddenly feels his legs goes numb before his blood welling down his mouth , he look down to see an arm stabbing him with a spear , his blood leaking out from the sides .

The pain was horrible , Kenshiro was habituate to be stabbed by any kind of weapon , but this one was different , it's like it was burning him from the inside of his soul .

He tried to pull out the spear as he touched the glowing spear , some black smoke come out between his fingers before his hand begins to burn making him scream in pane .

" So your part of the devils ... "

He faced the purple brighting circle who just talked and the circle begun to steps back revealing the rest of the body who just stabbed him .

A man in a long black gray raincoat and a black fedora appeared with a malicious smile drawn with his evil blue eyes , a strain of hair covering the other side of his face .

" The holy light will consume every scum of your kind !"

He torn the spear from Kenshiro's chest before it disappear in a strain of thunder , letting him to collapses on his knees while his blood is spouting from the big gape on his chest .

The women crosses her arms while looking at the man with anger .

" Dohanseek ! You're late !"

" Sorry I just came nearby ... Well it's not like you've got some problem or something ... "

A nerve drawn on the women's forehead before she points at the red hit she got in the face .

" Problem my ass ! That guy just punched me !"

The man begin to chuckle at her little wound making her more furious .

" No worries now ! He's now swimming in his own blo-"

But he got interrupted as Kenshiro stood up in front of him , barely standing and raising his dying face at him with a severe look proving at him that's not over , while his blood is leaking from his trembling mouth .

The fallen sneered .

" How did you stood up ?! I'm impressed that your still with us now ... "

He summons a light spear

" But now I will end ever-Hey the fuck your doing ?!"

Kenshiro grabs the man's face with his hands , before he grit his teeth and begins to make a huge roar .

Dohanseek stood confused by the man's doing before he felt his fingers plunging in his skin , crushing his skull in an horrible pain while a blue electric aura surrounded all over Kenshiro's body .

Screaming from deep his throat in pane , the fallen angel stabbed him with his light spear , but that didn't stopped Kenshiro as he kept tightening his head .

" H-How ?! "

" The North Star will destroy you one way or another ! "

The fallen desperately continued to summons spears and stabbing him , but Kenshiro still resisting at the hundreds of spears passing trough his chest .

The more the spears appeared on his body , the more Kenshiro roared and his blue aura glowing bigger and bigger , and his hands submerged in the fallen's cranium .

But an ultimate spear stabbed by Raynare in his back forces him let off from his grip , collapsing him in the ground while he sees his blood raining from the many spears present in his torso .

Dohanseek immediately grabbed his broken face in a huge scream of pain , his blood leaking from his mouth , nose and even eyes while the other fallen runs to him and kneels at his level to check him .

" Dohanseek are you ok-Oh my god ... Y-Your face ... "

She looks frightened at Kenshiro as he stands up again approaching them , in panic she helps the other fallen angel to gets up and flaps with her wings .

" Let's get out of here !"

A purple circle appeared in her path and passed trough it to quickly fade away above the threatening look Kenshiro pulled .

He then look to his holed chest , the spears have completely disappeared to reveal the multitude of gapes and wounds on his chest , his blood still welling a lot .

But hopefully his body can highly endure this wounds , it's not some spears that will destroy the powerful man he is , even trough they pretty hurt , it was like they burned his skin or something like that ...

And what this guy mean about Kenshiro being a some kind of 'devil' , and also how possible they can appear spears like that , and those wings they got ...

* * *

_**[-~-]**_

_**HATAAAAH !**_

_**[-~-]**_

* * *

Finally !

After three days of waiting , her newly pawn joined her peerage ! And it's not just a normal pawn , this one hold a Sacred Gear ! A powerful weapon given to the humans by the gods !

Rias happily stood up from her resurrected pawn , who is fading away to his home , and summoned a portal to go back to the council before she lifts her eyes to the sky .

Those cursed stars are still sparkling , every time she remembers them she immediately lifts her head hoping if they finally disappeared , but no of course not ...

Rias let a sigh of despair before she puts her foot inside the circle but suddenly stops as she hears footsteps coming in her way .

She closed the gate and quickly turned to the source of the sound with a dark orb appearing in her hand thinking it was a fallen coming to finish th job but with big surprise , she stood shocked and gasped with the dark orb fading ...

The man was walking in her direction letting bloody footsteps behind him , while drops of blood slided down his blue pants , she looks up and gasped more as she see the mutilated torso of the man , she could even see trough his large gapes and his guts falling , but the man seems like to didn't care as she saw his solid and severe look in his eyes , she then notices the blue aura coming from him like thunder .

The man stopped in front of her and kept starring in her emerald eyes while she steps back frightened , he then plunged his hand in one of his pocket and comes out with a red glowing thing from his fingers .

She widely opened her eyes in surprise as she realizes that the man is holding her lost tower piece who is now glowing with red blood color , could this piece have resurrected someone ?

" H-H-How ? "

The man lifted his hand and pointed the piece he holding with one his fingers

"..."

" Is that yours ?"

* * *

**Hokuto No Ken is a work made by Testuo Hara - Buronson , All rights goes to them .**

**High School DxD is a work made by Ichiei Ishibumi - Miyama-Zero , All rights goes to them .**


	2. Episode Two

_**" Blue ...**_

_** The strong aura surrounding his body was blue like thunder ...**_

_**Shinning like a star in the darkness of the night ...**_

_**He was standing in front of me silent , his cold eyes staring at me ...**_

_**Indifferent by the amount of cuts and blood coming from his chest ...**_

_**I can greatly notices between the gapes and the wounds in his bloody torso ...**_

_**Seven lights flowing down his chest ...**_

_**I couldn't explain how , but they were shinning ... **_

_**They were shinning like the constellation they represent ...**_

_**The Hokuto stars of death ...**_

_**This was the first time I've met the Savior of the Last Century's End ... "  
**_

* * *

Rias walked up the stairs of her Occult club and entered the main room , with surprise she finds that the place was empty .

All of her peerage was in school this hour , but she ordered someone to stay here take care of ... 'Some business' .

Lifting an eyebrow of confusion she begins to search for a living with her eyes , she then realizes that the white cover on the sofa was empty , where could he been ?

Suddenly a familiar happy female voice surged from behind .

" Welcome back Buchou !"

She gasped out of fear before she turns at the voice , she sees her lovely vice-president and queen brightly smiling at her while she holding a white sheet covering the front of her voluptuous naked body .

A big nerve appeared on Rias's forehead while she crosses her arms giving an angry look at her interlocutor .

" How many time I have to tell to not scare me like that !"

Akeno covered her mouth giggling making a corner of sheet she was holding falls down appearing her left gigantic breast .

" Sorry Buchou ! "

Rias sighed knowing her she done it on propose .

" Okey ... Uuuuh where is our 'guest' ?"

" Arararara Buchou ! You've got some interests on him right ?"

The big nerve reappeared on Rias forehead more bigger while her cheeks are turning red like pepper and giving an embarrassed look at her giggling vice-president

" Wh-What ?! No ! That's not it ! I ... Have something to talk about ... "

Akeno approached her head at her King with a teasing smile

" What it is ? "

Now Rias's face just become all red , it pretty difficult now to distinguish her from her crimson hair and even her nerve grown bigger than the forehead itself .

" J-J-Just lead me to where he is Akeno ! "

Akeno recoiled her head from Rias's face with a sigh of desperation .

" Awww you're not funny today Buchou ... "

But she didn't want to arguing more as she saw the look her president is giving to her and leaded her to a door .

Rias looked confused and suspicious at the same time .

" Why did you moved him to my bedroom ? "

" Well I trough that we could need more 'comfort' to make our 'stuff' " She reply with a sensual wink

She really wants her to strangle her at this point , Akeno never changes ...

Rias kept her murderous anger from coming out and brutally opened the door and enters in with a difficult silence , she then turned her eyes at her two persons bed .

He was sleeping peacefully like an angel with his closed careless eyes while his coal black hair waved by the wind of the opened window nearby , like a black fire lighting up his face , his large eyebrows were in a neutral state instead of there habituate severe mode , his forehead was barely identifiable by the two big eyebrows and the bundle of hair coming down his head , his face was also in a serene state revealing that even trough he's always grumpy he was a pretty gentle looking guy .

" Got any info about him Akeno ? "

" Unfortunately no , since yesterday when you took him here he didn't wake up or said a word ... "

Rias let a sigh of desperation , when she took her retrieved chess piece from his hand yesterday night , she gratefully invited him to spend the night in the club which he accepted with a silence , he didn't looked confused or surprised when he saw the portal she summoned and just walked in with no questions , when they came to the club , she didn't have time to suggest him a place to sleep that she founds him lying on the sofa of the main room , she just sighed before she began to 'heal' him .

" Ow there is one thing I got from him ... "

She turned at her queen with a questioned face

" What is it ? "

" When I was 'curing' him this morning , I felt a dark spirit inside him ... the spirit of a devil "

" ... "

" Do you think I didn't know that ? "

She felt his devil soul since the first time she saw him .

And that's mean ... The spirit in her retrieved tower piece is his , so he is somehow now part of her peerage and her servant ...

She can't believe that ... How is that possible ? She never met him or saw him in her entire life ! And strangely he became one of hers in surprise like that !

...

But all this will be later , she approached the bed and lowered the sheet covering his torso with a painful face as she looks at the big cuts remaining in his chest even trough she have kept all night curing him with Akeno , but not like the amount of yesterday and hopefully the blood stopped coming out on the big red mark it done on the white cover , normally at this amount of loses he would be already dead but she can still hear him breath like normal , she was impressed by how though he was but she still needed to cure those remaining wounds ...

" Okey let's finish the job ... "

And she begins to unbutton her uniform and lowers her skirt , she then removed her bra letting her chest bouncing a little before standing proudly at the word , and she done the same thing with her panties freeing the rest of her body .

She then lifted the cover and pressed herself next to the man to lies her head at his left pectoral .

" You can go Akeno ... I take care of this "

" I knew you wanted to comeback to his arms again !"

Akeno covered her mouth giggling and ran away from the room before her king was going jumps to strangle her to death .

As the silence filled the room Rias let a sigh of relax , she will lie at herself if she said that it was unpleasant , quite the opposite it was like she was lying on a big cloud in the heavens , each centimeter square of his body was shaped with strong solid muscles , they were real muscles , solid like titanium , even a rock would break at the shock , and in some way they were also soft like a pillow .

His skin was white as she noticed , but it was having a light tan color , it was like milk mixed with a drop of coffee or chocolate , given him a white but also a sweet brown coloration , she could bites his chocolate abs if she can , his skin was also warm like the sun with a feeling of desert particles covering his body even trough the nearest sands were thousand of kilometers far , his body was spreading the atmosphere of a Lone Wanderer walking in a some kind of wasteland .

As the feeling was so delicious , Rias begin to slowly rub his solid chest until one of her fingers felt a little crater on his upper pectoral , suddenly a trembling feel filled her naked body .

It was the first that her eyes caught when she removed his holed leather jacket , seven bullet-shaped scars were drawn all the way down his chest , coincidently they were put like the stars of the Big Dipper .

They were also shinning like the Big Dipper yesterday night , it was maybe an illusion from her mind but they were really brighting like stars

Speaking of stars , strangely the constellation have disappeared from the sky this morning , just after that this guy appeared ...

...

She's ready to cut her hand that this is not a coincidence , first that hail then the stars , and between the seven billion of people residing earth , it has to be a strange big man with a Hokuto shaped scars on him who have her chess piece , it has to be him who just appeared from nowhere while she was peacefully resurrecting a new piece at her table ...

...

This man gonna have a hell of questions to answer ...

...

But first nothing is greater than sleeping on a muscular man's pectoral ...

* * *

_**[-~-]**_

_**HATAAAAH !**_

_**[-~-]**_

* * *

He opened his eyes on a white roof , a big black candlestick was suspended above his head , he can notices by the peel of dust that these candles didn't get lighted for a long time , as his eyes inspected the room , he realizes that he wasn't in that big main room and that he moved to some more pretty little one , some painted pictures were hung on the tan walls , he could also sees some porcelain vases and other decoration of the seventh century that he couldn't know or distinguish , there was also a well maintained wooden desk and a chess box on top of it .

After that he checked where he is , he look down towards his torso to see that he was lying on a big bed and covered by a white sheet , he can admit that the bed was pretty soft and strangely smooth and silky for a bed , it's not like he know stuff about beds since he only slept on rocks and sand since the nineties .

But it was like a goddesses is lying on his chest rubbing his pectorals with her long thin long fingers , speaking of his chest , he inexplicably no more feel any wound on his torso , it was like it all disappeared and been replaced by a delicious skin cuddling his rock-shaped muscles , suddenly his right hand touched something , it was big round and soft like what on his chest but more bigger and more rubber .

It was more like skin than tissue or a bed

He gave a squeeze making a little sensual gasp came down from the sheet , in confusion he kept rubbing all over the round skin willing to know while his other hand touched a smooth skin but more flat and less rub than what his right hand is squeezing , his hand was also plunged in a big cape of long spiky hair .

Willing to know more about what's underneath he lifted his sheet and took a peek and with big surprise he found her .

A beautiful naked redhead , lying her head on his wound less pectorals while she gently massaging his abs and pressing hers on his body , he perfectly knew that long crimson hair ...

It was her , that strange girl she somehow 'reincarnated' him in this new world , giving him this strange glowing tower piece .

She was sleeping peacefully pressing her assets on his chest while she was pleased that his left hand was rubbing her back and submerged in her wavy red hair , he also realizes that his right hand has touched her rump , hopefully he didn't saw it or neither her bikini bottom both covered by the white cover

Maybe for some brown haired little perv this can be the best day of his life , but that wasn't Kenshiro's trough , maybe that's crazy but he never got any emotions towards women's naked bodies .

He was more furious than blushing to see that a women used him while he was sleeping to do god only know what can be ...

But somehow his kind hearth didn't bothered to wake her up so he just managed to leave the bed without any noise .

As he finally stood up he found that he is completely naked , he glared at the women willing to know what kind of sick women she is to strip people's clothes but his immediately returned as the women turned to him showing her bust at his nose , he was still a man trough .

He also sees that all his wounds have been magically healed , not a scar or old wound except for his scarred Big Dipper .

And also that his clothes are sitting on a little chair cleaned and completely recovered like new , even the big gapes on his leather jacket were no more here magically disappeared .

And when he say magically he means it , he already saw here summoning a red weird looking circle who is somehow a portal to this place so yeah she's got some super-natural power for sure .

Maybe given her to sleep in his naked body could be a great reward to all what she done to him thus far ...

As he begins to wear his blue leather jean , a little beautiful yawn come out from the direction of the bed , he turns and see her stretching her arms and brighting like a sunshine before she scratches her eyes from the sleep and look at him with a warm little smile .

Okay now he really blushed by that beautiful face and rolled his eye away from her naked body .

" Good Morning ... " She say with a tone soft like the clouds

" Uuuuuuh ... Good Morning ... " He mumbled as a reply

He coughed a bit of embarrassment before he zip up his leather jacket on his naked torso while the girl observes him with a great attention .

" Would like a breakfast or a meal or a diner in this time ? "

" Uuuuh No thanks ... "

Suddenly his eyebrows frowned at their habituate state of grumpiness and the gentle blushing kind face he has turned into it usual static kinda angry looking as he wears his boots .

After that , he walked to the door and turned the handle which makes the girl in distress stand on the bed stretching her right arm to him as a sign to stop him while the remained bit of sheet slipped down from her legs showing her little flower , unfortunately Kenshiro has his back turned wasting the chance of a life time .

" Wait I have to talk to you ! "

He barely turned his eyes to her with a angry tone

" I gave you your stupid thing ! I have nothing to say ! Especially to you ! "

Rias gasped in shock as his sentence she didn't get a time to react that he opens the door and brutally slam it before she runs and open it again to see that he already leaved the club , she then hopelessly runs to the window still naked while she sees him going away in front of the orange sunset while the wind blows at his coal black hair waving like a black fire .

Rias confused kept silent while the orange of the sun shining on her glowing sad eyes and the wind joined her to wave her red strains

She can't believe what just happened , the way he changed his tone was pretty terrific , why did he reacted like that after all what she done to him ?

" Why ? "

* * *

**[-~-]**

**\- THE NEW BEGINNING OF THE SAVIOR OF THE LAST CENTURY'S END pt.1 -**

_**" Kenshiro !**_

_** This is your new present ! You cannot escape this truth ! "  
**_

_**[-~-]**_

* * *

" It was here ... Just here ... "

Issei put his hand and the pavement of the fountain with a depressed tone

It was here when his first date with Yuuma-chan ...

After what happened with her , he somehow founds himself in his bed sleeping like nothing happened , nothing occurred , everything about her has disappeared , even his friends didn't remember her ...

Yuuma-chan ... Could I'd be just a dream ?

No ... That's impossible ...

...

Suddenly the atmosphere turned to a dark sinister purple and a cold wind slided to his cheek creeping him out , someone is behind him .

He turns and see a strange man standing behind him : long gray coat , black fedora , pants and shoes , and a short black hair with a blue eye .

Yes , just one blue eye since the other half of his face was hiden by a big strain of hair , strangely some nerves and skins were wriggling from the hair hided part .

The other side of his face was smirking and whispering some non-sense for the confused boy , before he quickly stared at him with an evil chuckle making Issei jumps out of fear .

But it wasn't just a jump , he literally bounced to the other side of the park making him widely surprised .

He didn't got time to question himself that the strange man interrupt him

" Your already running ?"

Issei in panic stepped up and begging to flee like a stallion .

" Leave me alone you freaking lunatic ! "

As the cowardly boy runs in a path of the park , a rain of black wings begin to falsl as something was flying on top of him .

" Y-Yuuma-chan ? "

As he lifted his head he found that it's not his murderous-missed-lovely-sexy-ex-girlfriend , but it was that man flying on top of his head with the same black wings of her .

And brutally he landed in front of the boy making him fall on his behind .

" You really trough you can run from us ? "

What ? What is he talking about , is Issei still dreaming ?

The man chuckle a bit before he points him with his index .

" I don't feel the aura of your master nor your friends , not even magic is flowing in your body , so ... "

He spreads his arm and summon a light spear just like the one Yuuma-chan was using .

" I have to end with a failure like you ! "

In reflex and more terrified , Issei turned and sprinted away the fastest way he can , if he was going to get killed at least it has to be by a hot women with big oppais !

But the spear immediately stopped his track and entered trough his back making him to collapse on his hand in pain .

Strangely that's hurt him more than what Yuuma-chan's done to him , maybe she really had a bit of compassion after all ...

He tried to touch the spear but got a heavy painful burn on his palm screaming him in pain while the man on the back sneered at him .

" It's painful ... It's because the light is like cyanide for your kind ... "

He remove the spear on Issei's body and appears another one in his hands .

" I trough that just one spear could instantly kill you , but don't worry I will end your pa-"

A black lighting with a strange red aura interrupts him and destroyed his spear on his hand .

" The-The fuck ? Is that was yo-Oh wait it's not ... "

A red light brightened the two of them before a red hair appeared from the circle it was standing for .

It was here ... Rias-senpai , the girl who somehow winked at him this morning and now is standing just in front of Issei's dead eyes .

He didn't even stood a chance to stare at her chest that he passed out again .

" You stupid bitch ! " Shouted the hated man and summoned with a grin another spear and tosses at her before a fast flash break it again and stood next to her , it was her cute little tower .

And again , he appeared another one and rushed them before a bright yellow thunder projects him a couple of feet away as her queen joined the party with a bright smile while some electricity came from her fingers .

Hopeless he stood up defeated and tap his head to notice that his fedora flied from him , revealing his steel cranium , it's not just his face but all half of his head was in steel while nerves and muscles kept wrinkling on his cranium , he even lost half of his short black hair with only a little strain covering his still natural eye .

" How dare an ugliness like you hit one of mines ? " Screamed Rias sarcastically and disgusted

" Don't blame me women ! " Responded the hated man furiously " If you could imagine the demon who done that ... "

Suddenly a big explosion of dirt and sand surged not so far deep in the woods on the persons' left , the explosion was so noisy that a cloud of black birds flied above there confused heads .

Then some crackling noises came out and the trees inexplicably begin to collapse in a fog of dirt .

Everyone was frozen in shock while the fog was approaching them appearing a brown strange silhouette .

Speaking of the demon ...

As the fog dissipated , a strange golem made of hardened mud appeared , behind him a long path of destructed trees , two glowing red eyes were drawn on his head giving a terrifying aspect at the spectator of this scene .

People talked about a mud-man wandering this park for the past two days , but Rias already knew what it was ...

It then punched the last big gigantic pine in it's way , breaking it and falling him down right on his head , but it surprisingly broken in half at the shock with the thing's head still walking .

Everyone gasped in amazement and fear .

The wind waved on it and the mud skin begin to crackle before it flies from the thing revealing first some spot of fur then all a full coat made of it and finally a hooded bearded man .

Rias was right , even with that black goatee and this sinister look , she still distinguish his face and clothes .

It was him .

The man stopped walking and begin to observe the scene .

He first turned his glowing eyes to the fallen angel who was having a shocked terrified face .

It was like he saw Satan by himself .

He pointed at him with a shaking finger mumbling in fear while sweat came down his iron forehead , he knew him too .

" Yo-You ! "

The hooded man kept silence and turned his eyes to the trio of women , first was the surprised and confused face of Akeno then the angry looking of Koneko who is ready to fight this thing at any cost .

And finally at Rias which she gasped in fear before she kept looking at his glowing eyes with a scared shocked face .

He then looked down at here feet to see the recumbent body of the poor Issei .

As he sees the pool of blood the boy is swimming in , he turned back to the iron headed man and begin to approaches him .

The man in panic and fear stepped back as he sees the gates of hell right in front of his eyes before he summon a light spear and tosses at him .

The spear barely put it head on the coated man's torso like an arrow on a wall of cement .

Everyone gasped to see how ineffective the spear was , especially Rias who just trough that light was harmful for devils , especially for new ones .

He torn the spear out and drop it like nothing happened to continue approaching the scared fallen angel .

The fallen angel man froze in shock before he ran away and flapped with his black wings to passes trough a purple portal to safety in front of the murderous glowing eyes of the hooded man .

A wind of silence passed trough the park as the trio kept silence surprised by what just happened .

The man turned back in silence and walked away back to the forest until ...

" Where do you think your going ? "

A long silence filled the park before he turned with a wince to see the angry face of the redhead , crossing her arm around her chest .

" Do you think I will let you go again ? "

He didn't respond and stepped away again

" Hey I need to say two words to you ! "

" I have nothing to tell you ."

After his sentence , Rias kept silence her face turning red of anger before she widely opened her mouth and scream .

" **AS YOUR MASTER I ORDER YOU TO STOP RIGHT NOW , SERVANT !**"

This phrase immediately stopped him and made him turns again with a severe tone

" ... "

" Servant ? "


	3. Episode Three

_**" In the dark or the light ...**_

_** In the sky or on earth ...**_

_** In the heaven or in hell ...**_

_** Angel or Devil ...**_

_**The mighty stars of the Divine Hokuto will shine even beyond the very end of the universe ! "  
**_

* * *

" I-I-I-Impossible!"

" How can it be... "

" Why it must be him?! "

" Rias onee-sama! "  
Everyone in all the schoolyard were socked starring at the most unexpected event in all the logic of earth, it was a nightmare!

The great perfect and wonderful Rias Gremory walking next to the terribly hideous and perverted Hyoudou Issei ...

It was like the good with the evil, black with white, Hokuto with Nanto, mayonnaise with french fries.

Why god has let this happen?!

While all the students were staring at the brown haired boy with an electric look ready to tear him apart in every second, Issei was sneering proud and happy to see all those peasants looking at him with this fabulous creature .

After that they finally passed trough the three hundred students they both stopped in the middle of the main hall still surrounded by some students whispering to each other about some assassination plan .

" I will send someone to you ... "

" Someone ? "

" Yes , see you later Issei-kun ... "

Issei's winner face immediately turned into a terrified one as he sees his buchou walking up the stair

" R-Rias-senpai wait! "

But she didn't hear him and let him get beaten up by his angry two friends coming from the crowd.

" Traitor! "

As the redhead finally reached up floor, a familiar person was awaiting her.

Lying on a pillar next to the balcony, crossing her arms with a little smile, a black haired girl with a bunch of glasses was looking at her.

" Hello, Rias-San... "

Rias responded, her with a smile " Good Morning, Sona... "

She joins her to observes her pawn playing a game of rock-paper-scissor with his two perverted companions from above while Sona turns at her with a questioned face

" I really don't see something special about your new recruit ... Taking someone in your wings like that is not in your habit ... "

" Well ... That's mean that I have now a stupid little brother ... "

The redhead make a little giggle next to the confused face of the black haired girl

" Everyone have his surprises after all ... "

" Even with 'him' ? "

Rias glared at her friend smirking , since she talked her about that new rook she always come up about him every time she got the occasion just to tease her .

" Well that's different ... "

She then lie on the fence of the balcony and put her chin on her palm looking at the clouds from the glass roof , thinking about that strange man

" Maybe I should talk to him before he escapes , I don't know how much that magical barrier could stop him ... "

* * *

**_[-~-]_**

**_HATAAAAH ~~~~!_**

**_[-~-]_**

* * *

He taps his razor blade on the edge of the bowl before he dips it on the water and finally put it on his right cheek to shave what's left from his old beard , he then splashes his face before he rubs it with a rose towel gently left by the owners of this lovely club , Occult research club they call it .

Well lovely to them because Kenshiro was pretty spooked by the decoration , candles , weird looking books , some little statues and he can even notices a real human skull between some piles of paper with a weird pentagram on them , there was also some black curtains and really comfortable sofas ( Well just by Kenshiro's bed knowledge since those sofas are number two before that girl's bed and after the prison beds and the ground ) , there was also a great balcony with the view of some school and a shower hidden by a dark green curtain , yep a shower ... In the living room ...

...

He still didn't use it trough .

Suddenly a sound of footsteps enters the room making him to quickly turns his head to the source of the sound with the speed of an aware tiger which jumps out of fear the young women in his field of view before she falls on the ground awkwardly .

Kenshiro's death stare immediately turned to more excused one as he steps up and runs to help the girl to get up .

" S-Sorry ... "

The girl responds with a light giggle while she takes his hand and steps up with a grateful smile .

" I am the one who need to say it , I shouldn't have sneaked behind you ... "

Kenshiro stayed silent while she was wiping the dust from her skirt before she joins her palm and crosses her finger with a bright smile .

" I am Himejima Akeno ! Buchou has told me to keep an eye on you until she comes here to speak with you ... "

So they call that girl 'Buchou' around here , she must be some kind of high ruler or a king in these lands , at least in this little building .

" I'm also really sorry about keeping you here , president insisted that I have to block you in this room with a magical barrier until she comes her to speak with you ... "

Kenshiro noticed that the door handles were covered by a red rosy light that he cannot turns whoever his strength was ...

" I hope that you can understand ... " She continue looking down with a worried face putting Kenshiro in a state of pity but choose to stay silent .

" Even trough the circumstances , Buchou is a really gentle girl ! She just wants the best attention for her peerage ... "

'Peerage' , a really elegant name to mean 'slave' , he really wonder how 'best attention' is by imprison him in good looking cell but how the girl was looking at him with such a warm smile just calmed his angry temper .

" Also she told me to take care of you , so you can ask me anything ... "

She approached her face to his with a sensual smile

" And I really mean 'everything' "

Even trough this tempted service , Kenshiro stepped back emotionless after this 'demand' and just asked for a cup of water .

Ecchi never affected the Savior of the other Last Century's end .

The girl disappointed but still greatly smiling nodded at him and turned to opens one of the sealed doors and entered before she closes it and the red rosy light covered the handle again .

After that a cold wind passed on his chest , he look down to realizes that he was still bare-chested , that's explain why the girl has her eyes sparkling towards him .

For that reason they kept him something to wear , on the sofa he was sitting on it there was a bunch of folded clothes for him .

He heads to them and begins to inspect them .

A black light-jacket , a white long-sleeved shirt with thin black lines , a long black ribbon and black pants , that must be some kind of school uniform .

The jacket was having a boring design compared of his manly leather blue one so he tosses it .

Black boring pants , too small plus leather pants FTW = pass .

He enrolled the black ribbon on his left arm thinking it was like those old white bandage he worn in the past but just noticed by the pointed head that it's a tie , nope .

So over four clothes he only took the shirt , but he founds that it wasn't fitting him as the last two upper buttons didn't want to join themselves so he just abandons with a sigh and let the collar reveals the upper of his two stones plaques called pectorals , at least it warms his chest a little ...

He finishes wearing his clothes by putting his leather jacket and close it before the same calm footsteps begin to be heard .

He didn't quickly turns his head not wanting to scare the girl behind him again and see in big surprises what she was holding .

It wasn't just a cup of water but a whole tray of a great meal , a breakfast precisely .

Breakfast , a word that he never trough he will say it again ...

The girl approached the table of the living room and put down the plate before she turns at him and nodded her head with a smile .

" Enjoy your meal ! You must be hungry !"

Kenshiro blinked a couple of time before he gratefully nod .

" Thank you ... "

He sat in front of the tray with a confused face .

He never got such a great food under his eyes .

A piece of rolled bread-like thing shaped on a moon with a nice smell of oven ( food oven , not human oven ) on top of a small white plate of ceramic with some red designs around , next to a long piece of metal with one of the sides is toothed ( that must the knife ) and a little white cup of ceramic with the same designs of the plate with a strange dark tea inside it , different from the green one Ryuken serves him back in the days .

After that he finished to observes the master-piece , he choses to hold the cup with two hands like he was doing back in the days and was going to drink before the girl interrupts him .

" It's not like that how he hold a cup of tea .. "

He looked to the girl who was sitting on the other sofa in front of him giggling , he realizes that she was holding the cup with one hand with the use of a little handle while the other hand was holding a little plate under the cup on her crossed knee .

He blinked in confusion before he understands and remove his additional hand to passes his index trough the little handle and supports the rest of the cup with the rest his fingers .

And he trough that this little handle was used to hang dishes , seems like he will need a couple of days to fully habituate in this new modern world .

And so he dip his mouth in the cup and begin to drink before he widely opens his eyes in amazement .

It was Christmas for his mouth , the warm liquid flowing down his tongue on his taste buds that were still working even trough he has eaten wheels and rocks and drank piss for almost always in his past-life .

As he finished his taste he takes the big plate and lift the little bakery to plunge his teeth in it .

The taste was indescribable as the steam coming from the pastry filled his cheek with a warm feel .

As he finished eating he lied his head on the sofa with the steam of the hot bakery coming from his mouth with a relaxed sigh before suddenly a little burp escaped his mouth making the girl giggle behind her hand while the man tried to take a serious look like nothing happened even trough deep inside him he was so embarrassed .

" You know I could give an other one if you still hungry ... "

Even trough he really enjoyed this great meal and will definitely want an other one but he didn't wanted to abuse this girl's kindness and to lose what's left of his gentleman's reputation after this disgusting burp , and so he refuses and greatly thanks her for that .

" Thank you Miss. Himejima ... "

The girl giggled a bit before smiling brightly .

" Ara Ara ~~ With pleasure ... And I prefer to be called Akeno , is more familiar . "

Such a kind voice , and strangely really sensual in the same time especially with that 'Ara Ara' .

She was really gentle and beautiful , she also strangely have a really gifted bust ( he could even sworn that he felt those shapes on his chest last time he slept here ) , she was a real Yamato Nadeshiko from what can be translated to 'the perfect woman' from what Master Ryuken said ( Ryuken was a real Casanova in his teenage years as he tell ) , this term was so accurate that in a dictionary next to it , her picture would be sticked there .

Maybe this prison cell isn't that bad , maybe the greatest of all ...

Suddenly the front door opened and a red crimson cape entered the room making Kenshiro's eyebrows frown into their angry state which surprised Akeno since he was having a more relaxed tone when he was alone with her .

Rias entered the door with a little smile thankful to see that the man she wanted didn't escape .

" I'm happy that you stayed here waiting for me ... "

" You imprisoned me ."

A big sweat dropped all the way down her forehead while she rubbed her cheek with her index with a smile of compassions

" Yeah sorry 'bout that ... "

But that didn't convince the man as he still pointing his death stare at her .

She headed to the sofa in front of him while 'the perfect woman' immediately leaved her seat to stand behind the couch while the crimson haired girl sat and crossed her laps like she was sitting in a throne with the girl behind her standing like a some kind of right arm .

She was really acting like a king so far ...

She waves her hand on the table to summon a box made in dark wood and gold ornament wondering Kenshiro looking at it

She then opens it and reveal two ranges of chess pieces , red and the other one white , both standing on a black and white checked board .

Strangely Kenshiro notices that most of those red chess pieces were having the same red glowing light and blood texture like the tower he gave her earlier who is now standing with the other red pieces , when the rest and the white ones were not glowing nor having some strange effects .

She took the rook mentioned between her fingers and look at Kenshiro with a serious tone hopelessly trying to defy his severe stare .

" Where did you got this ? "

Kenshiro angrily frowned his eyebrows as he hears what she just said .

Either she has Alzheimer or either she's joking , he wasn't in the mood to be taken as a fool .

He don't know what she is planing about but he knows the answer , the women that was standing in the darkness of the desert when his last moments were running out , it was her .

But the strange thing was that Kenshiro wasn't detecting any type of lying in her .

Even trough his flawless skill of lie detecting , he cannot perceive in her any type of suspicion in that severe but still lovely cute face she's giving him .

Either she's the greatest actor in the world or she is using her magic to hide her evil smile , or she is innocent and really don't know a thing about that meeting between them .

...

Let's be cautions anyway .

Kenshiro looked towards the balcony in a dark way and respond .

" I don't know ... "

Strangely the women looked more disappointed and surprised than anything as all of her enthusiasm and expectation were crushed .

" Wh-What do you mean by 'you don't know' ?"

It wasn't in Kenshiro's plan to put her in that state , he really felt bad to see such a sad mood in her sweet white beautiful face , but unfortunately he already crossed the line of non-comeback , he must continue to be ignorant about this point .

" I don't know , I strangely found it on my pocket after that I've passed out ."

After a bit of minutes later the deception faded from her face as she took a thinking pose , putting her index and thumb on her chin while she hold the whole thing on her elbow as she desires now to find any clue on his talk .

" And something weird happened before you 'pass out' ? "

" I don't know ... I trough I was dying and then I found myself in a dark alley in this city , surprisingly I also magically rejuvenate as I am now . "

Beside the dying and the rejuvenate thing , Rias didn't found any trail in his talk , all what he say is so blurred and confusing , maybe asking him how he died ...

" Tell me , how did you die ? "

" Sickness , I was having a bad illness that eaten all my body to death ... "

Rias looked compassionate towards his sad dark tone , no one likes to talk about this , she completely understand .

" I guess we will delay the questions for later , I still didn't introduce myself ... "

She took a deep breath and smiled trying to put a bit of serenity in his severe stare .

" I'm Rias Gremory , and I am a Devil ... Like you now ."

This sentence lifted an eyebrow in Kenshiro's face making Rias wondering .

" You know what a Devil is right ? "

Of course he know what a devil is , a bunch of merciless psychopaths and bloodthirsty weirdos that ruled The Lands of Asura .

But she really look too kind and cute to claw trough his torso and use his head as a gift to her holy god of evil .

She must be talking about a different kind of devil .

He expresses his negation by staying silent with his dark mysterious look when the redhead in front of him sighed a bit in despair before she took a serious pose preparing her explanation .

" We are creatures born in the underworld or as humans call 'hell' ... "

He calls it 'paradise' compared to the shitstorm he was living in .

" And what does it makes me a devil ? I'm not born in the underworld , not the real one at least ... "

Rias kept silence wondering by "No the real one" means before she gaves up and responded him .

" Well yes your not actually a pure-blood Devil as I am , but your still a devil , let me explain ... "

She then picked up again the rook and begins to turns it with her fingers examine it .

" This is what we call an Evil Piece , we use them to resurrect dead humans to join our sides or peerage as we calls it , every chess piece has it's specific , the rook for example have the potential to give powerful forces and great defense in close-combat , that should explains how you just spliced a giant trunk with just your head in the park . "

It's not like he didn't have the power to slice solid giant things , he really don't feel nothing changed in his body that he suspects her to just tell him bullshit right now ...

So he was really dead , it just that this women resurrected him ...

" So your just telling me that I am connected with this little piece of glass , right ? "

Rias nodded with a bright little smile .

" And that you just resurrected me , so that I became your 'puppet' against my will ? "

She made a guilty look shocked by how he just said the word 'puppet' .

" W-Well yes and ... No , yes this is my piece and that's mean you are one of my peerage and my servant but ... "

She made the most serious and most honest face she could , she really wasn't wanted to looking like she's bullshiting him .

" Even under all those circumstances , I'm not the one who resurrected you ... "

She felt losing her credibility towards him as he furiously frowned his eyebrows .

" Look , I never saw you in my entire life until now , it's the really first time that I know your existence , it wasn't me I swear ... "

The way she was hopelessly trying to have his apologies made him thinking about the situation again ...

Feeling her sentences nonsensical , she turned into a sad compassionated face as she tries to be the most sorry for him about his situation .

" Even though I'm not responsible , I want you to know that I'm really sorry that your stuck with me here against your will , if only I could help you more ... "

That face destroyed him , he can't believe how hard she tries to win his forgiveness melted his kind hearth , he was really feeling inhuman to let her reach this state of excuse .

" I-I understand ... "

Those were the only word he could reply with , but far enough to make the most happiest and grateful smile draws on her white porcelain face and her red cheek .

She was wonderful , marvelous , she could be the greatest actor or the strongest witch to put it , but he was so glad to put back such a smile on her gorgeous face .

" I'm glad you understand , this is why I'll let you free , it's not because your my servant that I need to jail you and do my dirty work like a slave , your 'completely' free ... "

She turned back to the black haired girl which she responds with a nod and waved her hand toward the front door removing the rosy light on the handle , but before even Kenshiro stood to leave , Rias stopped him and spoke with a desirous smile .

" But in one condition ... "

She stood up and crossed her arms posing like a chief .

" I want you to officially join us , the Occult Research Club ... "

Kenshiro's eyebrows frowned again , he felt betrayed to be trapped by her smile , she's a devil after all

" You have to understand that I am still your king now and that your live rests on me ... I can still imprison you in an old dark room too if you like ... "

Kenshiro looked away thinking , this could be a great opportunity to know more about the world he's living in , also he really don't want to be stuck here in a room that will remind him of the cells in the wasteland , even though he still didn't trust her at 100% , this beautiful lovely girl couldn't be that bad after all

After a moment of hesitation he turned back at her and gave his approval .

Rias sighed in serenity thinking about an other one of her pieces that need to jail and smiled .

" That's great , I'm glad you accepted ... Uuuuh "

It was a matter of time for Kenshiro to understand that she wanted to know his name .

" Ken ... Kenshiro ... "

Rias looked at him gratefully and spreads her hand in front of his nose waiting for a handshake .

" Nice to meet you , Ken-san ... "

He stood up and pressed his palm against hers and gave a strong handshake shaking the redhead in surprise by his strength even about as little as a handshake .

" Nice to meet you too Ri- "

" Call me President ."

Even trough she gladly gave him freedom , she still wants a bit of authority on him after all

They both released the other one's hand with a little smirk from the redhead and a glare from the man , but their little quarrel immediately stopped and Rias spoke .

" So I would like to see you this evening , all of your new companions will be here ... "

" I see ... " Understood Kenshiro with a nod

The girl gratefully nodded and pointed her hand to the front door

" Well I will not take your time , you can leave . "

Kenshiro nodded in response and finally leaved with a strong slam on the door , letting the Nadeshiko gladly compliment Rias for her exploit

" Good job Buchou ! You have successfully got an other plus on your chess table ... "

Rias replies with a proud smile

" Well I can't be more than proud of myself , he wasn't easy trough . "

She then headed to the balcony followed by her queen looking at Kenshiro going away his coal black hair waving like a black fire like yesterday , the only thing different was the weight of questions that pressed her heart faded away and letting a bit of serenity flowing on her chest while a little smile draw on her face .

" Now I really wanna know what kind of surprises this one have ... "

* * *

**[-~-]**

**-THE NEW LIFE OF THE SAVIOR OF THE LAST CENTURY'S END pt.2-**

_** " The rise of the phoenix ! **_

_**Hokuto Shin Ken is already back ! "****  
**_

_**[-~-]**_

* * *

" And now the kitchens ... "

The manager opened the door and revealed a room full of kitchen's utensils , ovens , refrigerators and a bunch of cookers with white toques , a chief suit and sharp little black mustaches screaming and doing their job of professional cooking .

The manager turned to his back where his new employee was looking in the room .

" So you wanted to work here , right Mister ... ? "

" Kenshiro ."

The manager chuckled a bit scratching his bald head .

" Y-Yeah Kenshiro , I forgot ! So you wanna work in my restaurant ? "

Kenshiro inspecting the place nodded with a little satisfied smile .

" Yeah ... "

The man proudly chuckled more holding his little fat belly .

" Great sport ! You will wo-"

" **FATHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?! "**

They both turned back confused to the source of the voices to see two middle-aged men , one having a black suitcase and a black costard with a black tie , his giant glasses and his freckles prove that he is a respectful noble man while the other was more occidental with his blue cowboy suit and his black sunglasses ( even trough we are in an interior ) with his big smoking cigar .

They were so furious that steam could come from their ears .

The manager sneered proudly and tapped Kenshiro's back of steel .

" My sons ! I am welcoming a new employee to my restaurant ... "

The two men begin to inspect the man there father is mentioning upside down with disgust , wondering what's nice in that bag of muscles .

" And what about the five star chief that **I** came from France ?! " Shouted the black suited man

" And the high-tech kitchen that **I **brought ?! " Screamed the occidental one .

By the way they accentuate on the 'I' , Ken can easily see the greed and the egoism from their eyes that they can pop out the glasses covering them .

" This kid can do nothing here , we are on a respectful gastronomic restaurant ! " Screamed the respectful one .

" Hey it's a fast food here ! Idiot ! " Insulted the cowboy

And the two brothers begin to dispute each others until there father slap them with a nerve growing on his bald forehead .

" This boy could make great things in this restaurant ! Unlike you two who have split this place in two since you have put your noses in my biz , and that's really didn't helped to regain my money from your bullshit ! "

" And what can this kid do greater to this place ? "

" I can cook . "

The two brothers blinked at Kenshiro's sentence before they burst out laughing .

" Seriously kiddo ? You think you can cook better than my high-end Mother USA kitchen ? "

" And my five stars French chiefs ? Kid go away and make money in those cheap ass call centers like all the young ones like you ! "

Next time they call him kid , he gonna explode their head , he's in his twenties after all !

" Well If you two idiots don't understand , maybe we can test his skills and see if he can join my restaurant ... "

The two brother took a moment to think before they accept .

So the four men headed to the main room of the restaurant , and walked to a large table in the center of the place .

The table was covered by a black cooking plate with the ingredients on the sides and all the tool Kenshiro will 'need' .

Kenshiro stood in front of the table while the three others are in the other side as judges .

The two brothers were having a malicious smirk waiting for his failure .

" So , Mr ... "

" Kenshiro ."

" Yes ! Kenzero ! So for your test to 'join' our respectful gastr-"

" Fast food ! "

" No ! Gastronomic restaurant ! "

" FAST FOOD ! "

" Shut the hell up you two ! I'm going to talk ! "

The father cleared his throat and spoke .

" Kenshiro ! You will have to make a great dish for us to see if you can become one of us ! Begin ! "

The moment the man gave the signal , Kenshiro quickly grab the ingredients and begin to cook .

His movements were so fast that his arms completely disappeared replacing them by a than blur .

He first begin to place a net of salmon on the turned on black plate after that he spilled drops of oil on it and flips it in the air to quickly waves his hands towards it before the fish transforms into multiple long pieces falling on the plate like flower petals to being cooked on the plate .

The crowd was stunned wondering how he cuts this fish with no knife or tool , but that was only the beginning as he took some herbs in the air and cut them in small particles like he done to the fish and falls them in a casserole boiling on the hotplate .

He then grab a portion of rices and toss it on an other pan like sand particle while he juggles two salt recipients on his hands and shake them on the pieces of fishes , and then he took some vegetables and cut them on the casserole of herbs .

As everything finished cooking he strongly tapped the black plate making all the ingredients fly in the sky , he then took a bowl an filled it while everything was still in the air flying and placed it in front of the amazed judges with two wooden sticks on the side and places a little wooden cup of water to accompany the whole thing .

" Rice , salmon , herbs and vegetables ... Nice meal ."

The plate was in fact greatly made , the rice was well-cooked with having a bright white on top of it a great orange salmon pieces put like the form of the sun while the sauce on top was having a great color with a little mix of herbs , tomatoes and carrots , there was even some small pieces of cucumber shaped like little stars to make the Hokuto constellation on it .

It's looked like greatly tasty and even the smell was perfect , but that didn't liked the two greedy brother looking at the dish disgusted .

" What a plate of stupid rice can do to my fast food ? "

" What a plate of disrespectful rice will do to my gastronomic restaurant ? "

" You idiot have forgot that is **MY **restaurant after all ! So I say what I put in front of my clients ! "

As the two brother refused to taste , the father took the sticks and plunged them on the rice to take a small portion of rice , salmon and sauce and widely put them on his tongue before he begins to happily chew this delicious dish .

But he strangely stopped munching and kept immobile with his happy face while some blood was welling from his nose and he collapses on the bowl stone dead while a pool of blood was growing on the table .

" **F-FATHER ! **" Screamed the two still-living judges in panic before they turned at Kenshiro and grabbed his jacket toneless in front of the murder he has done .

" **YOU SON OF A BITCH ! YOU KILLED MY FATHER , THE ONLY THING THAT KEPT FROM TAKING THIS STUPID RESTAURANT ! **"

" **HE DIDN'T EVEN MADE HIS TESTAMENTS ! NOW HOW I GONNA TAKE OVER THIS PLACE WITHOUT HIS APPROVAL ! **"

And they continued screaming and insulting him still emotionless before they dead father's body begin to move making them to stop and turns at him with a confused face .

" He-He's still alive ? "

" It's look like he mumbling something ... "

In fact yes he was mumbling with his face still in the water of the bowl , the two brothers approached there ears to their father with an inpatient tone .

" What did you say father ? Wanna sack this man for his attempting murderer ? Call 911 ? "

" This _*Bloblobloblop* _... magni-_*Blobloblobloblop*_ "

" What ? "

And suddenly he arises from the bowl with a smile so big that it reached his sparkling eyes while his nose was still bleeding in lust .

" **THIS DISH IS FUCKING MAGNIFICENT ! **"

He jumped on the table and grabbed Kenshiro's collar screaming in ecstasy .

" **THIS WAS THE GREATEST MEAL I EAT IN MY WHOLE FREAKING LIFE ! **"

And he continued complimenting Ken's meal while Kenshiro was just wiping the bit of blood and saliva on his face still with his toneless stare not surprised by the result .

It's seems like Hokuto Shin Ken can be used as a cooking art , his kenpo has no limits after all .

But maybe he must try to find a solution about the effects of his techniques still acting on the food ...

...

Meh since they don't die that's enough .

He was pretty proud to see that he can use Hokuto to something 'less' deadly .

After that the father stopped bleeding and talking , he cleaned his nose and walked upstairs to his office and immediately turned back with a Remington carbine and an furious face and headed to the kitchens .

A noise of screams and gunshots are being heard and all the french chiefs in the kitchen were fleeing from the man while the kitchen was on fire .

" Mon dieu ! "

" A l'aide ! "

" Mama mia ! "

" **GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS PLACE YOU FOOLS !**"

And the cookers ran to the exit in front of the surprised faces of the father's son .

" Father what does all mean ? "

" Yeah father ! Why did you do that ? "

The man kept immobile sneering before he turns at them with a bloodthirsty smile his eyes glowing red like a demon and he begins to walk to them making big steps and tightly holding his gun in front of the shaky brothers in fear .

" Why ? **WHY ?! **Because you two fuckers have destroyed my restaurant with all your bullshit while you just wanted to take this place just for you from the beginning ! Not a single client came here and I lose my money for nothing , So ... "

And he sneered charging his barrel towards their heads making them flee like the others to the door .

**" AND NEVER COME BACK ! "**

After those parasite have left he turned at Kenshiro with a proud smile .

" Son ! Your a star , a real one ! ( you don't say . ) And having you in my restaurant will be the greatest thing ever imagined ! You will be my only one cook , and with those ninja cooking skills you have , I will be rich and you famous ! So would you work here ? ( please . ) "

Kenshiro took a thinking face rubbing his index on his chin .

" Do it pay well ? "

" Yep it those ! Just do it and I make you rich ... too . "

After a few moment later and Kenshiro nodded with a satisfied smile .

" Sounds good ! "

As the words reach his ears , he begins to bounce on the ground of happiness and make back flips and acrobatic tricks despite his age .

He was so happy that dollars sign appeared in his pupils .

Greediness must be inherited in their family , meh , Kenshiro don't care since he gets paid ...

* * *

_**[-~-]**_

_**HATAAAAH ~~~~!**_

_**[-~-]**_

* * *

" Wh-What is this place ? "

Issei's eyes begin to inspect the room of the council until a little girl sitting on a couch encounter them .

" Wh-Who is this ? "

" Toujo Koneko , first grade ."

The little girl turned at Issei and Kiba as she hears her name while the blond boy continues the introductions .

" This is Hyoudou Issei , he's a new member of the Occult Research club ."

The girl nodded to salute him before she continues eating the chocolate cake she's holding while the brown haired boy scratches his neck in embarrassment .

" N-Nice to meet you ... "

A little delicate body !

A face of an angel !

She's not just loved by the men but even by the girls ! A real mascot !

It's the cute little Toujo Koneko-chan !

And she's also member of the club ?! What a wonderful surprise !

His ecstatic face quickly faded as the sound of water splashing catches his ear , it turns out to be coming from the shower who is in the same room as them .

And the person who is inside ...

...

It's art ! Pure magnificent art ! Those wonderful shapes covered by the traits of the hot fog ...

" Buchou ! Your guest is here ! "

" I heard him Akeno ... I heard him ... "

And this female voice ... It's Rias-senpai !

Rias Gremory is having a shower just in front of his eyes !

This is the best club ... In the world !

" What and odd face ... "

He turned at the little girl munching her cake like she didn't say nothing before an other voluptuous creature enter the scene .

" Ara Ara ~~~~ You must be the newcomer ! "

She walked to him and gave him a bright smile .

" I am Himejima Akeno , please have a nice stay ! "

She gently salute him in front of his mumbling face .

" N-Nice to meet you ... "

This long black tress with a marvelous little orange bow ...

Tall and skinny and those shapes ...

The real incarnation of the Yamato Nadeshiko ...

Her and Rias-senpai are taking the top pol of admiration in all the school !

Himejima Akeno-senpai !

Hyoudou Issei is officially in the heavens !

" Sorry for the wait ... "

The redhead come out of the shower drying her crimson cape all clothed .

" I needed to take a shower now , your house didn't have a bathtub ... "

" Ohh ... No worries , It's not a big deal ... "

The girl responded him with a smile .

" Well we still waiting an other one of us ... Please have a seat everyone ... "

There is an other one in this council ?

As everyone sat on the two couches , a brutal knock on the front door made everyone jump in fear .

" It-It must be him ... Please Akeno can you open the door ? "

" Alright Buchou ! "

The Nadeshiko stood up and headed to the door to opens it with a great smile , happy to see the one in front of her .

" Ara Ara ~~~ You finally come ! "

Kenshiro stayed silent as he enters the room inspecting the new faces he sees

And in the instant the eyes of the white haired little girl twitched towards the man with a angry tone like a lion entering her hunt territory while Issei's eyes literally broken as all he thoughts about seeing a great strong sexy girl vanished .

The redhead looked at him with a serene smile grateful to sees him fulfills his promise .

" Great you've really come ! I'm happy to see you ... "

And she spreads her arm towards him introducing the new guest .

" Okey everyone ! This is Kenshiro our most recent member in our club ! Kenshiro this is Toujo Koneko , Yuuto Kiba and this one is Hyoudou Issei , you already know him right ? "

Kenshiro looked at the boy he trough was dead for a long time and nodded at her question before he waves his hand welcoming the new faces .

" Hi , nice to meet you all ."

The only one who responded at his salute was the blond guy while the white haired girl was angrily glaring at him like he was a punk stealer or something like that and the brown haired one was inexplicably shocked to see him .

A piercing look ...

A strong muscular shaped body like rocks ...

A bundle of short black coaled strands waving in the air even trough there is not a window open .

His leather jacket giving him a manly and a handsome look .

The dark mysterious kind of guy who can melt a women's heart just with a stare of his emotionless eyes .

The perfect prince charming for the womens and a pure action idol for the men .

Who passed hundred of dangerous adventures and thousand of hot women in his life ...

...

And suddenly , the best club in the world is reduced to nothing just when this man appeared ...

Issei begins to death stares him trying to break his static face hopelessly .

As the redhead preferred to lie on her desk , the Nadeshiko and the man were the only one standing in front of the only place in the two couches .

Akeno proposed him to take the seat while she can just stand , but he refuses .

" No take just take it , I insist , I can just sit on the carpet ."

" Ara Ara ~~~ Ken-chan your such a great gentleman ! Smears it's own laps for the comfort of a girl ~~~ ! I thank you ! " Giggled the girl with a bright smile .

Ken-chan ? Gentleman ? Issei can't believe his eyes , this is becoming a nightmare !

As the girl sat on the sofa with still a lovely thanking smile towards Kenshiro , he sat on the carpet in front of the table and crossed his limbs while his eyes disappeared in the black shadow of his big bundle of hair on his forehead aspiring the redhead's gaze at him .

" Such a dark mysterious look ... " She thought losing herself in his enigmatic face .

" Buchou ? "

The voice of her vice-president popped the bubble she was in , shaking her head and clearing her throat .

" Sorry I was ... Lost in my mind ... Let's begin ! "

Bullshit ! Issei could easily know that she was sucked by this handsome man's face !

" Kenshiro ! You fucking asshole ! I hate you ! " He screamed in his mind

But he didn't get time to strangle him as their president begin her speech .

" First I will greatly welcome our two new member of today , Issei and Kenshiro , welcome to the Occult Research club ! "

" Thanks . " Respond the two , Kenshiro's toneless voice more distinguished than the mumbling other one .

" But the Occult Research club is more than just a hobby than anything ... "

" What do you mean ? " Questions the brown haired boy .

" In brief , we are demons . "

The brown haired boy gasped in surprise at her sentence while the other one was just calm knowing it already .

" The man with the black wings of yesterday was ... A fallen angel . "

Issei gasped more widely opening his eyes while Kenshiro just lifted an eyebrow with silence .

So there is not just Devils here ...

" They were once angels serving the god , due to there evil thinking they fell of the heavens , by controlling the humans , they try to destroy us and take over earth . Even trough they are banished from the sky , there's still are normal angels sent by the God to destroy us , that's mean we are attacked by all the sides ... "

Must be tough for them ...

Issei just let a derp face draw still trying to figure it out .

" Do you understand Issei ? "

" Well ... It's hard for a kid like me to understand ... " He responded scratching his head

Kenshiro just kept silent wondering how an idiot like this Issei boy have come her and willing to know more about the next people he'll need to crush while the redhead continued with a devilish smile .

" Amano Yuuma ... You didn't forgot about her right ? You went for a date with her after all ... "

The boy gasped in shock as he hears the name while Kenshiro just kept silence not knowing this name .

" I-I don't know were you heard about this name , talking about it here does not make me feel good ... I'm sorry but ... "

In the instant he stood up living the room with a depressed face , Rias took a picture from her desk and toss it on the table making him stops shocked .

The picture was showing him and his ex-girlfriend walking next to each other with a happy smile draw on there faces .

" Y-Yumma-chan ... "

Kenshiro could see that this girl was greatly resembling that chick he saw before yesterday , even trough this happy smile she's having , he can easily detect her evil intentions ...

The redhead shouted with a serious tone .

" This girl exist ! I'm sure about it ! "

" H-How do you know about her ?! "

" This girl is also a fallen angel , like the man that stabbed you last night ... "

And stabbed Kenshiro before yesterday , if he can just encounter him again , or her ...

He prefers not thinking about the atrocity he will make ...

" B-But Matsuda and Motohama don't remember a thing ! "

" She used her magic to vanish her presence ... Like I done to your parents ... "

And to Kenshiro's clothes , he still greatly thank her , they are his favorite ones ...

" So it all makes sense ... "

" She done it after that she finished her 'task' ... "

" Her task ? "

" Yes ... The task to end your life , to see if you really have something special in your body ... As it was really true , she decided to kill you ... but for you Ken , I don't know why , I don't detect any additional specialty in you ... Maybe she just saw you wondering in the place and 'tried' to kill you for fun ... "

Nice way to say he's an useless piece of shit but he prefers not telling her that it's due to the fact that he just bounced from a bush and kicked her face ...

" Speaking about it , she talked about a Sacred something ... "

" Sacred Gear . "

Sacred Gear ? What's that ? Something gifted by god like Souther's so-called holy body ? Kenshiro really wanted to know more about it ...

" It's a power coming from the gods to the humans , they say that a lot of historical person have this kind of power ... "

Damn he was surprisingly so right !

" And sometime , a power so great that it can destroy angels and devils . "

Kenshiro still have easily beaten up those bastards even when he didn't have any 'Sacred Gear' or using Hokuto Shin Ken ...

Yeah ... Hokuto Shin Ken , why it didn't work ?

" Issei , put your hand in the air . "

The boy shyly nodded and done what his president said .

" Now close your eyes and imagine the image you can greatly remember ... "

" Well that's will be easy ! " He say with his perverted stare towards the redhead bust while she wasn't in his same mood .

" Issei concentrate ! "

The boy quickly nodded and closed his eyes trying to concentrate , but the poor boy was so struggling that nerves appeared on his forehead beating until he abandons defeated .

" I-I can't do it ! "

The girl stood up with a sorry smile .

" Well you still don't look like ready to do it ... "

Kenshiro really wondered why he cannot do it , concentration isn't so hard when nothing is dazing , otherwise ...

He remembers that the boy was strangely staring at her laps when she was siting on the desk ...

...

No it cannot be ...

Kenshiro angrily sweat dropped as he finally understand why that boy failed ...

What an idiotic little pervert !

" And what if it was an error ? "

" I don't think so ... This fallen has taken you as a target ... "

" B-But why I'm still alive ? "

Here's come the bombshell ...

The girl took a piece of paper with a strange circle that Kenshiro couldn't understand and showed at the boy .

" What's this ? "

" The night of your dead you have summoned me ... "

The two boys looked surprised as she continue her phrase .

" Issei , Kenshiro , you both are now my brothers ... Brothers of Rias Gremory of the Divine Gremory clan ... "

And suddenly a pair of black bat wings sprouted from her back .

" As my servants . "

And followed her all the others bursting their wings .

Kenshiro widely looked at them before he realizes that he also was having two long wings like them on his back .

He surprised face quickly faded to let a more neutral one surprising the redhead .

" You don't look like shocked by your new change ... "

" Why I will be ? In fact ... "

He stretched his arms proudly showing his black wings with a little smile .

" I really like it , it pretty suit me as The survivor of Hell ... "

Everyone looked at him confused Rias more than the others .

Now he calls himself the survivor of hell ? This man's really confusing ...

But she prefers to abandon it and to continue their initiation ...

She invited them to talk in private about their beginnings as devils .

The boy stat in front of her while Kenshiro was sitting a bit far , crossing his right leg on top of the other and closing his eyes but still attentional about what they say .

The girl summoned two piles of the same pentagram flyers she was showing earlier on the table

" We strengthen our power by doing pacts with the mortals ... In our days they don't summon us by drawing pentagrams on the ground ... So you must give them to people they absolutely will use them "

" I-I see ... "

" We do it by ourselves but you both have to do it as my servants so you can learn the root of the devil ... "

She then approached the brown haired boy with a seductive smile .

" Do it right and maybe you can have your own servant ... "

" M-My own servant ? "

" That's why you are powering after all ... "

Issei's eyes begin to sparkle at the idea .

" A servant , so that's mean she cannot oppose my orders right ?! "

The girl nodded making his nose sprouting steam like a train .

" So that mean she can do everything ? "

" Yes ... "

" Like for example ... Something erotic ? "

" I really don't see any problem about it ... "

Issei made a big roar of excitement already dreaming about building his harem .

Kenshiro glared at him trying to figuring out if he was really serious .

What a big idiot !

Rias turned at Kenshiro still awake with them .

" You too can have your own servant , if you do your job right ... "

He raised his shoulders and looked away uninterested , he don't have any interest about having a slave nor being big pervert who's gonna make weird stuff to it , he's doing all this bullshit just because we kindly asked him ...

Rias hopelessly sighed at the lack of excitement this man before she clapped her hands to wake the brown boy from his ambitious dream .

" Now that everything is clear , any questions ? ... Yes , Kenshiro ? "

" I have one single question it's off topic but I really wanna know ... How are you inside ? "

A glare appeared in Issei's face suspecting him to try asking about her cup while the redhead was really confused about his questions .

" Uuuuh ... "

" Your organs , does the organs of a devil are somehow different than a normal human ? "

" Ow ! Uuuuh yes kinda , our organs are pretty different in shapes and places , why do you want to know about it ? "

So that's why Hokuto Shin Ken didn't work , as the organs were different , the pressure points must have also changed , he just trigged the wrong ones ...

" Oh just curiosity ... Do you have a book explaining about it , and about all the kind of creatures exciting here ... "

The redhead looked at him confused before she respond vaguely .

" Well ... Yeah I guess , there's must be a book about it in ... The upper bookshelf , It must be here ... "

Kenshiro stood up and headed to the bookstore and begin to search with his fingers until he points a gigantic one .

" This one ? "

" Yeah I guess , careful it's really heavy ! I needed to use my levitation magic to raise him up- "

With big surprise she sees him lifting the massive encyclopedia easily with just one hand .

The power of rook have greatly improved him as she sees .

He headed back to his seat and wiped the layer of dust making the brown boy and the redhead heavily cough by the gray and brown fog coming at them .

He then opened the book and licked his fingers to quickly waves his hand making the pages turns like the wind reading them so fast that his pupils just became steady blurring dots .

The two witnesses were trying to figuring out what starring at flowing pages could help him , but as he reached the last page he close it with a serene sigh .

" I have all what I need ... Thanks for the info ... "

" Y-You welcome ... "

She really wonders how anatomic will help him in his next task , maybe he just like learning new stuff about his surrounding ...

And then the two boys stood up with their bags full of pentagram flyers and headed to the door until there Buchou stop them .

" One more thing ! As you two have kinda became my servants in the same time , you could say that it's a contest between you two , accomplish my favors to earn points , the one who have the greater points will have a 'reward' ... "

And she make a little wink making the brown haired boy go full nuts and run away in excitement while Kenshiro just walked indifferent not giving a single fuck .

Maybe that's will boost their effort , at least for the brown haired one ...

* * *

_**[-~-]**_

_**HATAAAAH ~~~~!**_

_**[-~-]**_

* * *

" I gave everything ! "

Issei dropped the empty bag on the table with a proud sneer .

" Good job Issei ! You really making a good work ! " Shout the redhead behind her curtain happily while Kenshiro enters the room his bag still pretty heavy .

" I gave five . "

And he drops the bag still filled with piles of non-distributed papers with a toneless way .

Rias just can't realizes what she just heard , and came out her head with a surprised look .

" Wh-What ?! "

The man just kept silence looking away indifferent even after his critical failure .

Maybe coming out from dark alleys with a threatening look while pointing the flyer at feared bystanders whispering " Take your dead wish ." In a dark way isn't what's good for business ...

The redhead just depressively sighed and spoke .

" Well , that mean is Issei who gets the point for this first round ! "

The brown haired boy bounced in the air sneering proudly for his victory .

" Haha ! Maybe your a handsome boy Ken ! But your just a fucking failure ! In yo face bastard ! " He screamed in his mind while Kenshiro just raised his shoulders uninterested about it .

" Well don't scream victory so fast Issei ! You two still have a last task , Koneko had two invocation demands and I trough you could take them . "

The white haired little girl nodded at them gratefully with a emotionless way .

" Thanks for you help . "

The nod was more towards Issei while she was threateningly glaring at Kenshiro who responded with a glare too , making them start a death stare game until Kenshiro decided to not traumatize the poor innocent girl with his eyes of hell and abandoned the fight by looking at the redhead coming from the curtain drying her red cape .

She took a second bath ? Ken barely has water to drink back in the desert , that's so much wasting and really unfair ...

The Nadeshiko appeared with her and stood in a large clearance of the room .

And she closed her eyes and spread her arms to magically appears a red circle pentagram glowing with thousands of lights .

" This is a circle of invocation ... " Explained the president at her two servants .

" Give me both your hands ... "

The boys confused pointed their palm to her which she taps them to appear a strange red glowing symbol draw like a flower on their hand .

Kenshiro gasped as he inspects the symbol on his palm with a surprised look .

" This is a seal , it represents the Gremory clan ... "

Nice design ...

" Once you are on the circle do what I say alright ? "

Kenshiro nodded and headed to the red circle to turn at the others looking at him with a smile .

" Now Ken , concentrate ! "

Kenshiro nodded and close his eyes .

Unlike that perverted idiot , nothing can take Kenshiro's attention .

His concentration was so deep and powerful that he can reach a state of pure mediation .

Nothingness .

He made big a circle with his arms , so slow and so delicate that his arms could make multiple shades of them , making it look like he has hundreds of arms sticked to his body , and a gold lights emerged surrounding his body .

He was like a ghost with a gold aura drawn on his outlines

But in reality it has no visual effects in front of the normal eyes , so the witnesses of his trick were really confused by what he's doing , besides Koneko who just was widely opening her eyes shocked and speechless , kinda even terrified .

After some hand waving , his put his hands in parallel like he was holding a ball between his palms and whispered the magic words as the red light swallows him .

**Muso Tensei ...**

* * *

_**[-~-]**_

_**HATAAAAH ~~~~!  
**_

_**[-~-]**_

* * *

He can't believe it ...

The ultimate move of the Divine Hokuto Shin Ken ...

The Nil-Trought Rebirth didn't work !

At the very moment it was going to work , the light faded away and the red circle disappeared leaving the man in the center of the room with a surprised face in front of his pals sighing in compassion , except for Issei who was laughing out loud of his second critical failure ( even trough he will fail too , a minute later ... ) And the terrified face of the white haired little girl .

She was tremendously shaking like she saws the gates of hell themselves ...

But no one noticed her disturbance and the redhead giggled a bit before she spoke .

" Ken , I guess you still didn't have enough magic to teleport yourself ... "

And now he is walking in the night heading to the home he must be 'summoned' like a pizza deliver .

What kind of devil go like this !

And the 'You don't have magic you weak' thing is just bullshit .

Fighting spiritual can make great things that mana could even be close to do !

And grumbling some words with a nerve appearing on his forehead , he walked up the stairs and knocked the door of a large motel .

" That must be him "

What kind of people would want to summon a spirit of evil ?

An evil man willing to accomplish his plan of world domination ?

An innocent kid who wants to avenge the death of his parents ?

A man dressed like a magical girl and wants to be a real one ?

A big nerd who will just argument about why his favorite manga is the best ?

A little teenage girl who just want to have her virginity removed ?

Nope it was an old middle-aged man , with a pair of light glasses on his nose and a long gray hair , his skinny jaw holding a cigarette with his sleepy encircled eyes .

" Mhhhh , Yes ? "

" I am the devil you have summoned ... "

The man glared at him not liking being treated like an idiot

" Your not Koneko and devils have magic , get the fuck out . "

And he slammed the door on Kenshiro's nose .

That wasn't nice ...

With a hopeless sigh , Kenshiro raised his leg and brutally kicked the door smashing it on the man , still behind before he crushes him with his boot moaning the poor guy down below in pane .

" Okey ! Okey ! Your a real devil ! Just let me go ! "

Kenshiro removed his foot and lifted the broken door on the man to help him stand up .

" So what I can help you ? "

The man scratched his painful head and adjusted his cracked glasses .

" Well I was waiting for the little girl but I guess you can still do the trick ... "

And a perverted malicious smile draw on his face .

" Can you ... Play a game of poker ? "

Kenshiro lifted an eyebrow surprised by his demand , he awkwardly accepted and entered the apartment .

It was a long time since he played a game of cards , he was playing with Rei in the night of a campfire gambling with stones and lizard sticks .

Sometimes it's him who won , sometimes it's the cyan haired Nanto fighter .

And so Kenshiro and this friendly unknown man had spent the night playing poker .

Drinking beers , discussing , screaming and swearing .

There was also some good old 80's music that even Ken recognized .

It was like a night with pals and alcohol like the good old time .

For the first time Kenshiro had fun , was amused , felt like the world isn't just wasteland and nuclear waste .

For the first time Kenshiro felt like he was in a real civilization .

A real peaceful world not driven by terror and desperation .

As the time ended , Kenshiro leaved the house with a contract stamped accomplished .

In the end the man just wanted some good time with someone ...

He was happy to finally have done something good , he doesn't care about it and all the 'competition' thing but just to see that Issei boy's defeated face would be great to finish this night .

" In fact being a devil isn't bad after all ... Serving and helping people like in the past ... " He muttered with a satisfied smile

As Kenshiro walked on a long dark empty road towards the Occult Research club with a great tune in his head .

Something really suspecting and a familiar shivering atmosphere filled his chest .

He turns back to see if someone was behind him , but no one , so he continued walking with an aware eye .

Now the air is filled with a strange dark purple fog adding more scariness to the path .

He continued walking until he encounter a purple barrier blocking his route .

" Kinda lost ? "

A sharp mocking thug-like voice ...

He sighed a bit knowing what's waiting him and turned at the source of the voice to sees a strange teenage boy smirking at him with his sharp evil eyes .

He was wearing a long orange coat with a naked slim torso and a black cotton pants cambered in the end with a red turban and a pair of wooden sandal .

His head was tin and long with a black spiky headdress and a white kung fu turban with a red circle in the middle .

He also drawn a couple of black traits on his cheeks like a commando soldier .

The boy sneered a bit and clapped with his fingers to appears a bunch of black coated men coming from nowhere ...

They pretty resemble those guys with black capes in that ring's movie Kenshiro saw it's poster in downtown ...

As the dark men stood next to the teenage cosplayer , he begins to sneers at the idea to torn this fucker in pieces .

By the black wings they are sprouting , they must be fallen angels like those two of earlier ...

" I am Bron ! And this is my territory ! My future territory that I will take from that Gremory bitch ! As the mark on your palm I see that your kinda friendly with her so the friends of my enemies are my enemies , and shortly we will take this city under our control and fuck you pretty bad ! "

Such a bad language from a little guy .

And he come out a large sword of light followed by the black coated men coming out there's too .

Kenshiro sighed again and stood in his usual fighting position with a severe toneless eye .

" Make it quick to die ... I'm tired and I want to go back home ... "

A nerve appeared on there foreheads pissed off by what he just said and one of the black coated men rushed him with his sword raised and jumped at Kenshiro with a roar until he got high kicked by him right on his throat and projecting him backwards .

The coated man stood up with his hood lowered and furious eyes .

" You fucking bastard ! I will show y-yo-you-you-you-"

His nerve begin to swell followed by all his forehead and his jaw deforming in the other direction until his head popped out and a geyser of blood came from his collapsing body .

The fallen angels were all shocked and confused by what just happened while Kenshiro was having a more satisfied smile on his lips .

So it was just a question of pressure points ... Hokuto Shin Ken is invincible after all .

The kung fu boy grinned between his teeth and pointed at Kenshiro ordering to destroy that bastard .

The coated man hesitated a little before they all flapped with there wings and dived towards Kenshiro .

Now that Hokuto is fully working he can now greatly enjoy now ...

And so he made a high kick at the horde rushing him , then a left punch to then finish by jumping at them and giving multiple fast punches and ensuring to claws his four middle fingers in there thorax .

As the horde land on the ground immobile and confused followed by Kenshiro landing just behind them with a little smirk .

**Hokuto Kyotsu-Shitotsu-Ken !**

And a little star begin to blink on there torso until it begin to enlarge with there nerves coming out and finally blow up leaving a large hole in there dead chest cavity .

Kenshiro then turned with an electric eye at the teenage boy the only survivor of this carnage who decided to sprout his wings and bounce to fly away cowardly like all the one who met Kenshiro , until he brutally stops like an anvil sticking him on the ground .

He swallow his saliva and looks down with a frightening look knowing the thing who was blocking him to fly .

Kenshiro tightly holding his pants and clutching his leg .

" What's the matter ? Can't fly ? "

" L-Let me go ! " Protest the teenage fallen sweat dropping in fear .

He drags him to his level and stare at him with deathly eyes

" Really ? "

" Y-Yes let me go now ! Quickly ! "

" Quickly you said ? "

" **YES QUICKLY !** "

And so Kenshiro made his demand real by lifting his leg to his back and then waved to the opposite right in the cojones and literally throwing him in the sky like a rocket to finally disappear with a blink like a star in the cloudless dark sky ...

* * *

_**[-~-]**_

_**HATAAAAH ~~~~!**_

_**[-~-]**_

* * *

Kenshiro arrived at the Occult research club and was going to opens the door until he collides with Issei coming out .

" S-Sorry Issei ... Didn't see you ... "

The brown haired boy stood up from his hard failing and just glared at him and mumbling something between his grumpy lips .

What's wrong with him ?

Kenshiro looked surprised before he forget about it and enters in the room to find anyone but the redhead sitting in her desk while taping her fingers on the table while she puts a palm on her right cheek kinda bored until she realizes Kenshiro's presence and welcome him with a little bright smile .

" Kenshiro your finally back , does nothing happened to you ? Issei have been attacked by a fallen angel , what about you ? "

Kenshiro really appreciated her preoccupation to him but just preferred not talking about how he beaten up all of them with his divine fist and just negate .

" Non don't worry I didn't get much trouble , in fact I accomplished my contract . "

And he plunges his hand in to his pocket and came out a pentagram with a red stamp in it to put it on the table .

The happy smile the girl was giving wasn't possibly describable , in brief it made Kenshiro really proud of himself to satisfies his Buchou even trough he still a little awarding and suspecting .

" Good job Ken-san ! You got your first point in my contest to win my 'reconnaissance' ... Now you two are in parry ! "

It made Kenshiro a little depressed not seeing Issei's sad failing face ...

But something was wrong in this paper ...

Rias begin to inspect the bunch of red spots to shockingly realizes that they were blooded fingertips .

She turned hers eyes towards his hands , looking at his index , major , annular and little finger covered in blood .

She was going to ask him but she knew that his dull eyes will not answer him .

Something must has gone wrong but the important is that he looks like okey .

So she faded her worried face and let a grateful smile draw on his lips .

" Very well ! You can go Kenshiro , just get some sleep and go to your home ... "

He looked away with an embarrassed look making the girl worried again .

" What's wrong Ken-san ? "

" Well the problem is that I don't have a home , I am homeless and I just sleep in the park ... "

And a blink passed in her eyes .

He said that he woke up in this is new city for him , of course he couldn't have a house !

She looked at him with a compassionated look before she took a thinking pose and finally a light hub shines on top of her crimson strands .

" I got an idea ! Please follow me !"

And she stood up from her chair and headed in front of Kenshiro's wondering face to one of the many handles of the main room .

She turns it and opens the door of a dark room , she then begin to taps the wall next to her , searching for the switch and finally found it to turns it on .

The neon and the roof begin to blink a bunch of times before it light up and clear up the room .

It was an long old crumpled room with a couple of dusty shelves in the sides and a dirty white mattress in the corner .

" Once upon a time , we stock science stuff here when it was still a classroom , now that we use it we just let it rot here , you just need a bit of sweep here and here , and just put a cover on the mattress over there , maybe burning the shelves since they can be rad- "

" It's good . "

The redhead looked surprised at him while he was exploring his new bedroom then turned at her with a bright little smile .

" It's enough to me , thank you for letting me live here ... I really appreciated it ."

Even trough the little smile was toneless and insipid , the girl just stood dazed by such a great cute face his giving to her , a smile who worth a thousand of thanks ...

And his sentence he so tenderly whispered between his lips ...

The girl kept a couple of minutes vaguely staring at his stoic smiling eyes until she realizes that she was blushing like a tomato and quickly shook her head to recover from her stun before she calmed herself and replied him with a smile too .

" Your welcome ...

...

Kenshiro . "

* * *

**Okay finally finished this freaking episode .**

**First I need to apologies for the short second episode , I just wanted to say that I'm still working on this fic and I had barely enough time to write it .**

**So now that y'all dropped your forks and torches , we are good . **

**If someone blame me about Ken being uber powered ( like the way he reads books with the speed of light or slicing trunks with his bare hands ) You better see the Hokuto Rekintoza ( Or the HnK wiki for the ignorant ones ) To see that all what I write is 101 % legit with the personage .**

**So see you when I see you ...**

**...**

**Ciao bitches .**


	4. Episode Four

**Sorry for keeping you wait , my exams took all my time , I couldn't even take the computer for 'science' , now that I have finally finished I can upload a more usual way ( one per week if I can ... ) , some of them can be shorter since I want to build some suspense between them so don't always be prepared for huge paragraphs .  
**

**Hope y'all understand , thanks for reading this story , I really try my best to give you all what I can .**

**I really appreciate your support people ! **

**I saw that some people complained about Ken being too shy and too blushing than the real that he is .**

**It's really difficult to keep Kenshiro's calmness with all this harem going on ( Well if he was going to have a harem , I wanna see what you think about it ... )  
**

**But now I guess that I can balance his emotion without destroying his character of manliness that everyone of us love nor letting him become a pure a wall of bricks .**

**So stop chat-chatting and let's continue this story .  
**

* * *

The school bell rang announcing the end of the class , letting Rias a chance to return at the Occult Research club to give some missions to her rook .

She turns the door handle and opens the front door to widely spread her eyebrows in surprise by what's in front of her eyes .

The room was shinning like nothing before , it just became more colorful , less darker and gloomy .

A sweeping sound caught her ear as she turns to her right more surprised .

He was turning his back at her , wearing only the school's shirt on his torso , greatly drawing his muscled back , while his leather jacket was on top of the one of the couches , he was sweeping the floor with quick blows brighting the color of the wooden floor , she kept admiring his work with an amazed daze until he turns at her and found her feet in front of his path and lifted his eyes to her with his stoic stare making the girl leave her daze as she realizes that he was looking at her .

" Hello Rias , I didn't realize it was you . " He says with his deep voice

" Didn't I told you to call me president ?! " She shouts with a severe tone crossing her arms .

" Why should I ? " He replies frowning his eyebrows .

" You have to know that you're my servant and being an voluntary member of my club Kenshiro ! At least I deserve the sama suffixes ! "

First , he never was and never will be her servant , he does all these tasks only because we gently asked him to do , and second , he's frequenting her little group only because she got him a nice little room to spend the night .

But thinking she was some kind of high ruler to him is impossible .

" I really don't see what superior you are to name you like that ! " He shouts severely frowning more his eyebrows making the girl look at him more severely trying hopelessly put some authority in him .

This discussion will never end if Kenshiro didn't join her little play , also her little furious gaze was too cute to break the razor look he has , it has more made his heart melt .

" Okey I'm sorry for disrespecting you ... Buchou .." He sighs with a defeated tone .

Satisifed by her victory , the girl responds with a cute happy smile .

" Apology accepted ! "

And so she begin to make a little giggle as she approaches her servant to envelop his neck with her arms and pressing herself on his torso with a sensual smile on her lips , caressing his big wig .

" Also you're a really good little pawn , you are getting points with me Ken ... "

Stepping on her toes , her forehead could reach his nose , giving a good chance to stare at each other , she was quite tall to reach him or maybe he has quite narrowed when he has been resurrected .

He kept silent suspicious about the way she was embracing him and mostly because she was plunging her hand in his hair making his eyebrows frown not so pleased by her approach .

" You know that I am in my mid-twenty right ? " He grumble with a grumpy tone

" Well I am in my late-eighteen , so that's mean we have only one year and a bunch of month between us ... " She replied with a cute little giggle staring at the two little dots in his eyeballs that's been used as pupils and slowly rubbing his cranium with the feel of his smooth strains between her fingers .

" Also I prefer the tall big boys ... Like you "

He lifted an eyebrow of confuse until Rias' queen enters the room and interrupts her minute of peace with one of her usual catch phrase .

" Ara Ara ~~~ Rias ! You tried taking him all for yourself huh ? "

The redhead turned at her with a smirk while Kenshiro looked more confused and embarrassed by being seen him in this kind of moments as the serious man he is .

" Well Akeno ... I have my rights to spend some time with my rook ... " She replied pressing herself more in Kenshiro's torso to tease the black haired beauty while Kenshiro wasn't in the same opinion .

" I-I must go . " He say while he leaves the women's arms and head to his jacket with a grumpy tone .

" K-Ken wait ! You must take some tasks for me ! " The redhead shout with a desperate tone to see him leave " You didn't make a single missions for me for those past days .

" I'm sorry but I must go to my job ... " He said while putting his leather jacket

" A-A job ? " Rias question surprised

" Yes a job , I'm not eligible to go to your school and your tasks don't pay me , a grown man have some spending to make you know ? "

" Oh ... "

As he zipped his jacket and headed to the door , he notices the disappointed eyes of his president making him a bit guilty to put her in such a state .

" But you can let them until the weekend , I'm free in those times "

" R-Really ?! You promise ? " She immediately replied with her eyes widely opened in surprise .

" I swear . " He replies , he's tone was so honest and kind that Rias got the merely illusion he was smiling at him .

She made a slight little sigh mixed with a giggle grateful of his service , she knew he will never betray her after all .

" Okey Kenshiro I will prepare them to the weekend , goodbye and ... Take care of yourself ... "

" Thanks I will " He replied with a thankful nod " Goodbye Rias-I mean President , goodbye Akeno "

Akeno bowed a bit with a kind smile and a sweet giggle .

" Goodbye Ken-chan ! "

He stayed immobile still confused about how they speak with him before he leaves the room and closed the door with his usual strong slam .

The redhead kept smiling at the door he just leaved before her queen wakes her up .

" President ? "

" Ow sorry ! I was just thinking about how great he is in his job ... He's really a kind person , look what he done to the club ! " The redhead replied why observing every single corner of the sparkling room with the proudest smile she never done making her vice giggle .

" He's a really good man ... "

" I agree ... "

" And also really an handsome one ~~~ ! "

" Yea-Uh what ?! "

" Ara Ara Rias-senpai ~~~ Don't you see how his aspect is gorgeously wonderful ? " The black haired beauty asks with a little giggle behind her hand " I would admit that his mysterious charm has made my hearth turned up ... "

" I-I don't know what you're thinking about ! " The redhead replies turning her head away in embarrassment .

" Well I guess I have no obstacles to 'approach' him , maybe if I spend some time with him in private ... " She whispers putting a palm on her cheek with a sensual smirk on her lips and her eyes thinking about what she will do after the private part ..

" What ?! " Screams the redhead in furry with a nerve appearing on her forehead " How dare you ?! "

" What's the problem Buchou ? " Akeno asks with a teasing look at her friend " Does my close relationship with Kenshiro disturb you ? "

" N-No ! " Immediately shouts the girl her face completely blushing " And I don't care ! I have Issei ! " She counterattacks even though a little perverted teenager is nothing compared to a grown , handsome , mature , strong , muscled man .

So she choses to stop talking letting her queen go in her fantasy not giving a crap about it .

There is nothing between them but a boss-employee relationship , he makes the job , she pays him by giving him a thumbs up , that's it .

And as a good boss she wouldn't want him being in wrong hands ( especially in those of Akeno ) , she's only caring about him as a king to his rook .

She's only his lovely caring little master , and him her honest good working servant .

...

Yeah it's only like that , her great servant .

...

Her handsome great servant .

* * *

**[-~-]**

**\- AN INNOCENT GIRL -**

**_" Is by her tears ._**

**_That the man of miracles appears "_**

**[-~-]**

* * *

A red light appeared in the middle of the dark woods as the Gremory pentagram appears on the grass , letting Kenshiro , Kiba and Koneko steps on it as the portal faded away .

" That's the spot ... " Announces the blond swordsman " It's here were Rias-senpai told us the stray devil is . "

" Stray devil ? " Questions Kenshiro still new about all these things while his eyes inspect the horizon and Koneko always keeping a severe eye on him .

" Stray devils are normal devils who betrayed there master and now uses there power as pleased ... " Explains Kiba

" We got some info about a stray devil that lured humans to eat them here . "

Kenshiro made a disgusted gasp even though he already got some relations with cannibals in the wastelands that he ended their life for the security of the humanity .

" That's why we got the job to destroy it "

" I see ... " Nodded Kenshiro

" It must over there ... " Pointed the blond to a huge building in ruin

As he notices the place , Kenshiro silently begins to walk to it leaving the duo

" K-Kenshiro wait ! Buchou told us we must wait here until she arrive with Akeno and Issei ... "

" Let him go . " Says Koneko sitting on a trunk with her emotionless tone swinging her little feet .

Kiba turned at the white haired girl as a piercing look was draw in her cute little white face and Kenshiro already disappeared in the darkness of the woods .

As Kenshiro reaches the big gates of the building , he opens them with the doors slowly creaking like every scary movie moment .

He begins to walk inside inspecting to every dark corner for movements as the only thing that catches his ear where his noisy footstep and the wind coming from the broken windows until ...

" What a nice smell ... "

He looked towards the source of this dark monstrous voice to find a pair of giant breasts hanging above him then the top half of a seductive women smiling in lust while her other half is submerged in the dark shadows .

" You seem so delicious ... " She whispers licking her lips

" I'm sorry but I'm not eatable ... " Retorts Kenshiro cracking his fist

" Such an insolent boy you are ... " She replies sensually rubbing her body before she points her breast towards him and squeezing them in ecstasy " Keeping such an sexy body for yourself is really selfish from you ... "

" Stop sweet talking with me , you're gonna die . " He replied frowning his eyebrows

In the instant her face begin to appear a more devilish tone in a michievous laugh , two giant clawed hands begin to appear from the dark spot while a big gape filled with sharp teeth begin to open inside of it revealing her monstrous half , and two red little circles rotates on her nipples as they begin to weirdly stretching and begin to fire a blast of yellow lasers .

Kenshiro in panic begins to dodge them as he notices the melting effect they do on the walls , and digs his path in the yellow gust until he reaches the monster to it's level and makes a strong kick on her right giant breast .

His foot plunge in her gummy giant chest until it completely submerged inside of the boob and completely stuck in it .

Yes Kenshiro's right leg is stuck inside a stray devil's right breast .

Kenshiro widely opened his eyes in shock as he tries hopelessly to came out his foot , making the stray devil sneers .

" Your a touchy one aren't you ? "

The two monstrous hands grab the detained man and tightly hold him while he try to struggle then head him down to the big mouth watering in a disgusting way .

But Kenshiro ripostes by giving a huge kick at the gape and escape from the hand's grip to finally jumps feet away from the monster .

This little trick cost him the shoulder of his leather jacket .

As he land on the ground exhaustively breathing , he begin to try finding a way to defeat it .

There is no chance he can reach the lower part without being trapped by those claws again , and those squishy giant melons are covering all her upper body not letting him to plunge his feet deeper to reach any pressure point , they were a shield of gum like that fat heart's giant belly ...

...

Wait !

A light hub lighted on top of Kenshiro's head as he finally got an idea , and so he makes huge jumps towards her chest and kick it again to have the same result to have his foot sucked inside of the women's breast .

" They are compelling aren't they ? " Sneers the stray devil while her giant claws are heading towards him

" You fool ! Hokuto Shin Ken is invincible ! " Shout Kenshiro

And so , he uses his other free leg and begin to makes quick kicks on the boob with his trademarked shrill scream , digging a huge gape on the confused monster .

" M-My-My boobs ! "

" Say your goodbye lardass ! Because your already dead-**ATA !** "

As he finally made the gape large enough to free his leg , he plunges his right fist in trough the middle of her nipple plunging it more and making her scream in pane and strangely in pleasure too .

**\- Hokuto Juha Zan ! [ North Star's Soft Breaking Slash ! ] -**

And finally he lands on the ground the huge monster confusingly immobile before her chest begging to swell up and explode followed by all the half of her upper-body and collapses in the ground making a huge cloud of brown dust .

In the same instant the gates of the building opened up and Rias enters with a huge furious look in her face followed by the rest of her peerage .

" Kenshiro ! " Screamed the redhead " What's the meaning of this ?! Didn't I told you to wait for m-"

She immediately stopped as the shock filled her look like the others in front of the scene they seeing .

As the brown cloud disappear , Kenshiro was sitting on top of a half exploded giant monstrous stray devil ( Not a single flesh of her voluptuous body was here , bad luck for you Issei ! ) , sewing the damaged shoulder of his leather jacket .

" You are late . " He replies peacefully like nothing happened .

As he finally fixed his jacket , he puts it on and get down from the pile of dead meat , indifferent by what he just done while everyone were just speechless .

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

" Stupid Kenshiro guy ! Always showing off in front of Buchou ! " Grumbles Issei while riding to his next task on his bike .

" I can't believe that a bastard like him has a more superior status than mine ! " He continues about Kenshiro being a rook , while the poor brown haired boy was only an insignificant little pawn .

" My quest to be a harem king is nearly impossible now ... " He sighs wishing that muscular prick wasn't from this world . ( In fact he really wasn't )

He finally stopped his grumpiness as he reached the house he must enters .

He park his bicycle nearby and head to the front door ringing the doorbell .

Strange no one responds ...

He then realizes that the door was open and chose to enter in with a surprised face .

The corridor was plunged in darkness as the only light Issei can see was coming from the corner in the end of the path .

" I'm one of Gremory's messengers ! " He announces to the unknown habitant of this house while he's walking towards the orange light .

But as he stepped his right foot inside the house , he felt a weird sensation pressing his chest , like he's feeling something bad happening here ...

" I-Is someone here ? "

Not a single noise responded .

This atmosphere really spooked his teenager's heart , but he must not come back empty handed , Buchou wouldn't be pleased .

And so with a gulp and tightening his butt , he closed the door and headed toward the lighted corner .

" I'm coming ! "

He turned by the corner and entered the empty room , until he put his foot on something wet on the floor jumping him in fear .

He lifted his leg and inspected what he just stepped on until he realizes what is it .

" B-Blood ?! " He mumble in shock

He look down to see a giant pool of red color , coming from a pile of dead body .

With a big gasp of shock he covered his mouth in disgust in front of this gory scene .

" The one who sins must be punished ... " A sinister male voice catch his ears towards one of the couches nearby him .

There was man turning his head upside down toward him while his tongue is disturbingly pending with his white hair making Issei shiver in fear .

" Well , well ... " Whispers the man as he stood up and reveal his biblical outfit to the boy " A young little devil wandering the land ... "

He puts his arm on his stomach and bows to introduce himself .

" My name is Freed Sellzen ... " He says with a deep voice before beginning to make some weird dance singing in a shrill disturbing voice .

" And I am a cleric ! I make exorcism ritual on devils for humanity ! "

" A-A cleric ?! " Gasps Issei in shock , Rias told him he shouldn't be close to them .

" Well at least I'm not a piece of shit devil like you ! " Freed reply with a sinister smirk sparkling his red pupils in an evil way .

" Wh-Why did you killed those people ! " Shout the brown haired boy furious , pointing to the pile of dead bodies .

" Those fools were having a contract with the devil , it's an enough evidence to kill those blasphemer ! After all my job is to murder every scum of you ! "

And he came out of his coat , a light caliber revolver and the handle of a sword that revealed to Issei to be a light saber .

" I will pierce your filthy heart with my blade ! " He sneers before he bounce toward Issei dodging him , but the priest riposte by shotting at his left leg collapsing him and screaming in pane .

" How is my exorcist gun huh ? " He say maliciously

The boy turns at him and summon his sacred gear and rushes to him , but Freed dodge his attack with no effort before lightly cutting his back collapsing him again .

" OMG ! A sacred gear I'm so scarred ! " Cries the priest sarcastically before he looks at him sneering " Seriously you trough you can touch me with your toy ? "

And he lifted his sword to finish until a scream came to their right .

" Well isn't that the little Asia huh ? You have passed trough the barrier ? " Says Freed with a smirk

The blond nun was standing in shock in front of the mutilated corpses .

" Wh-Wh-What's this ? " She difficultly mumbles .

" Oh you're still a novice about it ! That's our job my dear , we kill all the humans who have some relationship with the devils . " Announces the white haired priest with an evil smirk

She turned at him speechless before she notices Issei's presence .

" I-Issei ?! " She mumbles in shock .

" Asia ... "

" You know this prick ? " Questions Freed surprised

" Wh-What are you doing here ? " Asked the nun still confused

" I'm sorry ... I am a devil . " He reply in shame making the girl gasps

" A devil ? ... You ? "

" But I wasn't luring you ! " He screams " That's why ... I decided to no more seeing you again ... But ... "

" No ... Impossible ... " Whispers the girl can't believing what's happening while the priest interrupt their revelatory discussion

" Sorry Asia-chan but the humans and the devils can't live between them ! "

He approaches her and whispers in her ears like the evil demon that he is .

" After all we can't leave without the permission of a fallen angel ... "

And he goes back to the boy and put his blade of light on his throat .

" Well we must finish the task ! That's your last words ! "

And he lift his sword ready to slash him until the nun runs and stand in front of him making him glare at her .

" Really ? "

" Please ! " Begs the poor girl her tears under her eyes " Father forget him ! Let him go ! "

" Do you realize what your doing honey ? "

" Even if he is a devil , Issei is a good man ! I don't think God would approve what your doing ! "

Hearing her begging for the life of this idiot pissed him off so he lifted his sword and slashed her dress in half making her cover her naked body in embarrassment .

" You bitch don't fuck with me ! Are you nuts or what ?! "

" Asia ! " Screams Issei trying to stand up hopelessly while the priest grab her chin and lift her up .

" You must have a punishment for you acts my dear "

With perverted smile in his lips , he hangs her on the wall and begins to squeeze her chest and rub her private part with his revolver while the poor girl screams hopelessly .

" Y-You son of a bitch ... "

The priest stopped his raping and glares at the boy who barely reached to stand .

" Hey wait your turn you ! "

Issie lifted his eyes with anger .

" I will make you pay ! "

Freed sneered in front of the boy's statement and took his sword from the wall .

" I guess you wanna die earlier ! Bring it on ! "

And so Issei lifted his sacred fist and rushed at the man giving him a strong punch in the face collapsing him on the ground .

" Tough one huh ? " He whispers while spitting the blood coming from his mouth " I gonna shout your ass right now pig ! "

And so he bounces at him lifting his sword and makes a vertical attack slashing the boy's chest and tossing him on the wall with a strain of blood coming out of him .

" **ISSEI ! **" Screams the nun shocked by what just happened .

Issei kept screaming in pane as his blood begin to well from the big burned gape on his chest .

" A-Asia ... " He mumble between two screams .

" You're now dead ! " Laughs the priest above the boy's face " I wouldn't even take the time to finish you , in fact ... "

He turned at the girl licking his lips in lust

" I will rape your little friend while your painful screams will fill the mood "

And so he headed to her and continue his act , licking her all over her innocent white body and squeezing her adolescent chest .

The poor girl was so screaming that she literally lost her voice , she just couldn't talk or beg to help .

She was just only opening her mouth while her tears were welling like a cascade .

But her silent screams were lifting in the air like an electric shock , passing trough the roof and heading to the stars .

Were only one person could hear those scream .

And suddenly , the front door shattered in pieces , and a black silhouette entered the house .

Freed was so confused that he stopped rubbing the girls chest and kept looking at the silhouette approaching the room

" The fuck ? "

And the orange light of the room lighted this dark form and reveal who it really was .

" K-Kenshiro ? " Mumble Issei in shock , still barely awake .

The man was staring at the confused priest , with his threatening stoic eyes .

" W-Well Well ! Two for the price of one what a deal ! " Shouts Freed with his evil smile .

Kenshiro kept silent and begin to walk toward him cracking his fists , while the other man dropped the girl and pointed his revolver towards him .

" You seem to have a dead wish you fuck ! Don't you see that I have some holy weapons here ?! "

" Interesting ... " Whispers Kenshiro and taps his chest " Come on , shoot if you dare . "

The cleric looked at Kenshiro not please by the man's taunt and pulled the trigger launching his bullet towards his chest .

The ball came from the canon and piercing trough the air before it literally retract at the shock of Kenshiro's pectorals and dropped dead on the ground still steaming .

" Wh-What ? " Shouted Freed in shock

" Pistols like yours don't affect me . " States Kenshiro bulging his torso and scratching the little hole the bullet made on his outfit .

" Well I wanna see what's about swords ! " Screamed the priest and rushed him with a vertical attack , before Kenshiro gabs his swords by the blade with his palm .

" Oh come on ! " Complains Freed feeling himself in an unfair situation .

In response , Kenshiro begin to tighten his fist on the blade even trough smoke and blood shed from his hand until he shattered the blade in pieces of light .

Freed kept speechless stepping up with fear filling his malicious face and didn't get the chance to flee as Kenshiro grabbed his head .

" My turn . "

And so he lifted the man in the air who was wriggling like a worm , and crushed his skull making him scream in an horrible pane with his eyeball flying out before he immediately shut and curve his limbs on his chest like a dead cockroach before he drops dead pending on the man's grip .

Kenshiro drops him to let his head completely explode and turned back .

He noticed the nun on the ground looking at the scene in shock before she gasps in fear as she saw him approaching her and kept crawling to the wall trying to hopelessly flee from his giant hand with the most frightened look she never had .

" Don't worry ... " Whispers Kenshiro in the more comfortable way he can " I will not hurt you ... "

And he entwines her little neck making her moan in fear and with a quick frown of his eyebrows , he presses his indexes in the back of her neck letting a sparkle of lights coming from her back making her widely opening her eyes before it fades away letting the girl confused by what just happened .

Something happened inside of her body she couldn't explain .

" You'll be fine ... " Comfort Kenshiro while trying to cover her naked body the most possible

Asia kept looking at him with a dazed look touching her neck and forehead before she nodded at him and thank him with a little smile for whatever what he done , but suddenly she gasped and pointed her index with a fearful tone .

Kenshiro followed her finger to see Issei blacking out in any second .

In panic he runs at him and crouches to his level .

" Come on don't die on me ."

He put his hands to both of his shoulder and plunged his index inside of them , resurrecting the brown haired boy from state he was in the instant .

" Are you okey ? "

" Y-Yeah ... " The boy replies not understanding how he wasn't dead , in fact it's like he got all his energy back .

Kenshiro lifted him up to stood on his feet , giving Issei the moment to run at his friend .

" Asia ! " He screamed sprinting towards her before Kenshiro blocks his way .

" Ken ?! " He shouts in confusion by why Kenshiro didn't let him go .

" Look . "

Issei looked at the girl being submerged by a dark purple cloud , strangely Freed's dead body was being submerged too .

" Asia ! " Screamed the boy as the girl opened her mouth , mutely screaming .

In panic Issei tried to runs toward her , but Kenshiro's grip didn't let him to .

" Let me go ! " He ordered but the man refuses

" You must not approach this thing , it could be harmful . "

The boy kept struggling until the girl disappeared in the dark cloud fading away .

The last thing he saw from her was a little smile with her tears falling down and her lips silently saying .

" Thank you ... Issei "

The only thing left from the two was the pool of blood and the pile of corpses in the room

The boy collapsed on the ground in guilt , feeling he could have done something to save her .

" Don't torture yourself . "

He lifted his eyes toward the stoic eyes of his partner .

" There was no way we could save her , but she's still okey , I feel it . "

He looked down thinking before he stood up with a sigh .

" You're right ... Maybe , I hope she's alright ... "

" Come on let's go back to the club we must heal your wounds . "

And so they both headed to the dark street preparing to leave .

" Go get your bike and let's get out of here . " Ordered Kenshiro .

The brown haired boy nodded and begin to search his bicycle until a group of dark portals begin to spawn and men with black dresses stepped from them with sabers and guns to their hands similar to those that has the dead Freed , the dark aura Issei is feeling revealed that they were real Fallen Angels , maybe they were for back-up .

" Were you two think are going ? " Sneered one of them .

Issei quickly hided behind Kenshiro with his severe look .

" The place where we're going doesn't mater ... " Stated Kenshiro crackling his fists " In fact you're next destination is what's matter more : Hell "

The group begin to laugh at Kenshiro's statement and light up their sabers .

" Stay back kid ... " Recommended the man to the boy in his back " I take care of this ... "

Issei didn't have the choice but to step back to the sidewalk while the real men are going to fight in the middle of the road .

The men in black quickly surrounded Kenshiro looking at each one of them with an aware eye .

And they begin assaulting him with their swords lifted which Kenshiro dodge them and with any difficulty , riposting with kicks and punches to his attackers .

Some of them died right in the moment while others had to experience the horrible feeling of having his members exploding .

One last one tried to attack him by the back only to taste Kenshiro's foot twisting his neck to his back and tossing him towards Issei tackling him on the ground .

The boy crawled away from the immobile corpse and kept looking at it with confusion body , the body was completely paralyzed , standing like a trunk while the head has reached his back , suddenly the skull explodes propelling the dead man to his feet , waving his arm in every direction like an headless animal and then collapses for the last time with his limbs retracting like a dead insect and his blood spurting towards the frightened face of Issei having a close look of guts and broken bones falling from the headless neck

As every assailant has been defeated , Kenshiro turning at the boy still speechless about what just happened and covered in blood and flesh .

" Didn't I told you to bring your bike ? " He shouts furiously making Issei immediately stands up and runs to take his bike .

Issei drive the bicycle while Kenshiro jumps to the passenger seat in his back .

" Come on drive . "

The boy nodded with a gulp and begin to turns the pedals .

If only Rias or any female from the group was in the back instead of this asshole ...

It was a matter of time before other men in black appear , blocking their path .

" We can't pass ! " Screams Issei in fear

" Keep the steer steady ... "

And suddenly , Kenshiro stood on top of his seat and begin to make large movement with his arms , with thin white strains coming from his fingers as he will begin to use his Nanto techniques .

" The crap you're doing ?! " Scream the brown haired boy alarmed

Kenshiro kept silence as the attackers spurted their black wings and dived towards them , until they literally change into stacks of cut meat every time Kenshiro wave his hands .

Issei was jaw-broken in front of the scene happening above his head , it's like he was having a pair of sabers slicing them , an was an invisible line of death where every fallen angel gets cut in steaks every time they surpass it .

The boy was so dazed by the scene that he didn't notices the slope in there path , making them fly in the air .

In the meantime a last fallen angel dived towards them , until Kenshiro bounces from his seat and give him a kick on his chest so powerful that his blood and bones spurted from his back .

Issei kept looking astonished while the blood was flying in slow-motion on top of his head .

" Who is this guy ?! " He screams in his head

As the slow-mo segment finished , they both landed on the ground and drive away from the whole district tainted in blood , guts , bones and dead bodies .

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH ~~~~!**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

She embraces Issei's torso and pressed herself at him as her voluptuous body begins to sparkle in a pink color gulping the boy in shame .

Is this is how she healed him that day ? Wonderful !

" That's it ... " She whispers as she came off him with the sparkling fading away .

" Th-Thanks ... " He mumbles and leave the shower to let his president take her bath

But that wasn't enough as Akeno still had to bandage his left wounds .

" The power that used this rogue exorcist was really powerful ... " She comments " It's a miracle that your still alive ... "

" Hopefully Kenshiro was nearby to save you ... " The redhead says serene but also remembering what he done at the rogue devil act .

She was thinking that something happened to him when she opened the gates , but no ... He was sitting on top of the dead thing.

And the corpse , completely destroyed like a bomb exploded from the inside of it ...

...

Impossible , there is no spell that make this kind of attack ...

She continued showering when Issei asked

" So there isn't only the devils who betray there masters right ? "

" Yes , there a banished by the church for there evil acts , you can say that they are fallen humans " Reply the blond knight .

" Wait ! Are you telling me that Asia is a rogue exorcist too ?! "

Kiba couldn't do but sadly nodding .

" In brief ... " Says the redhead as she comes out of the shower with a towel covering her " You're a devil while she is a woman of the church ... You can't frequent her ... "

" B-But ... " He mumble in sadness

" What a strange wound you have Issei ... "

He turned at the women banding him with an eyebrow lifted , she was pointing at two little craters in each of his shoulders .

" It's Kenshiro who done these to me ... " He explains

" Kenshiro ? " Rias asked in confusion while she approaches him to better see .

" Yeah , I guess I was going to pass out until I immediately woke up when Kenshiro plunged his fingers inside of me , I could even stand up and everything , it's like I never got hurt ... "

Rias kept starring at him trying to find any logic in his talk and decided to speak with Kenshiro personally until she realizes that he wasn't here .

" Where is Kenshiro ? "

" When you and Issei entered to the shower , he went to bed ... And said that he didn't wanted to be hold in your arms . " Akeno explained with a funned giggle .

She made a little offended wince before she mumble with a embarrassed tone

" I-I see ... "

But that didn't stopped her for heading to his room

She opened the door with only darkness awaiting her and turned on the switch to make a gasp in surprise .

Posters in the wall , old black tapes , vinyls ... The room has been changed into an old fashioned greaser's bedroom or some other cool rock'n'roll culture , mixed with a bit of martial art and cinematography pop culture , it was like the archetype of the 80's young boy's bedroom .

Rias kept walking inside of this museum of pop culture with daze until she scrambles with a huge pile of old VHS , hopefully she caught the big black pillar before one of them falls on the old television next to it .

Seriously what does he like about all those fossils ?!

And finally she reached his bed , a little white mattress and a black sheet covering him .

It was kinda a long road towards him , even trough it's only a 7m square rectangle , maybe because she kept gazing at all of his oldies .

She crouched to his level and kept observing him with admiration

Carelessly sleeping like a child , his wag waving in the air , it was pure pleasure looking at him sleeping .

She lowered his sheet a little to see that he hasn't any wound on his chest .

Issei clearly said that he got shot by the exorcist but the only thing she noticed besides his seven scars was a little bruise on him , could it be the trace of the bullet ?

He repealed a holy bullet ? Impossible he's not superman ... She guesses .

But an other thing caught her eyes as she turned to his right hand .

It was bonded with a blooded bandage , the blood dropping from his hand on the little pool it made on the floor .

Worried , she unroll the band and made a big gasp so huge that it could wake him up .

His hand was completely burned with a huge black gape on his palm bleeding like a river , his hand was so damaged that she could notices the form of his skeletonized fingers , his palm could break in half at any moment between her delicate fingers .

" That's a third degree burn Kenshiro ! " She screams furious but her anger immediately faded as she's been aspired by his cute sleepy face .

She can't believe how much charming this man is , even though he's action are always reckless , there somehow always life saving , that's why she can't scream at him , in fact she feels guilt to yell at such a handsome face .

She kept starring at him before she makes a little sigh and a little warm smile draws on her white face .

" Why I can't be mad at you Ken ... "

She lifted the black bushes on his forehead and slowly headed her lips toward it , giving him a slight little warm kiss .

" Goodnight my sweet Kenshiro ... "

* * *

**Aaaaaaawww ~~~~ Such cute !****  
**

**Sorry if this chapter is short even trough this long time spent , but don't worry the next episode will be more bigger .**

**The next one will be more leaded by Issei's perspective but Kenshiro will still be greatly appearing on them . **

**And on that bombshell it's time to end .**

**Goodnight .**


	5. Episode Five

** " When Hokuto appears ...**

**Chaos and destruction follow ...**

** But when an innocent tear falls ...**

** Shichi Sei feels compassion , pity ...**

**And calls the man miracles . "**

* * *

He woke up with the sun reflections weaving trough the red rags and his favorite movie's posters welcoming him , he turns his head to the clock in his right looking at the time .

" 7:05 ... I guess slept too much ... " He thinks rubbing his forehead , hopefully it was Saturday so no work for him today ...

He lifted his right hand and finds in big surprise that the big burned gape cutting his palm was no more here , not a single trace was left from it , he never thought that a band and some cream could heal such a huge sore ...

But he realizes a familiar gentle silky touch pressing his naked chest , he looks down his neck and finds long crimson strains coming from the great curves inside of his sheet , covering all his upper-chest .

Not again ...

He roughly wipes away the black cover to reveal the crimson princess napping on top of his pectorals , her warm breath caressing his tan skin in pleasure in addition of her naked wonderful shapes snuggling him and her red cape serving as a second blanket .

As the lens flares lighted her sleepy eyes , she begin to sensually moan as she woke up and raise herself from him , the light sparkling her like a goddess in the darkness of the room , she gently rubs her eyes cutely yawning before she opens them letting her turquoise pupils sparkle like jewelries on his sharp piercing eyes .

The way she was sitting on top of him could envy any gender , the buxom of the heavens proudly standing on top of his nose with her unique tender smile .

" Kenshiro ... " She greets him with the most sweetest tone ever imagined .

" Rias ." He replies with a deadly look in his eyes and the most goring and rough tone ever imagined making her a bit nervous .

" Wh-What's with that look ? " She mumbles slowly caressing his strong chin and heading to his coaled black hair , before he brutally stops her by tightly grabbing her little hand with his giant palm making her gasp in fear hopelessly trying to flee his fist .

" K-Ken ... Your hurting me ... Please sto-"

" Don't you have your own room ?! " He asks with a angry tone .

" Y-Yes but ... Your wound ... I needed to heal them ... " She mumbles in shock , the girl was so terrorized by how he was acting , it was like that first time she slept with him .

" Well you have to find an other way to heal me next time ... I don't want you near my bedroom for a couple of meters ! " He shouts releasing her hand and pushing her from him to stand up and leave the mattress , he notices that hopefully she didn't dared to remove his pants .

He opened the small closet of oak wood near his bed and came of it his striped white shirt and his leather jacket then close it , he takes his boots and sit back on the mattress next to the shocked and speechless Rias .

" I want you to know that I dislike you're approaches , you and Akeno ! "

He slips his arms inside of the sleeves and buttons his shirt with the upper ones still not wanted to meet each others as always .

" I'm not a young little teenage boy like Issei , doing those kind of ... 'things' will make me anything but unpleased ! "

He enters his arms again inside the torn off sleeves of his leather jacket and ends with putting his feet inside his boots and turning towards her with a severe stare .

" I am a serious grown man ! I don't take kindly those kind of plays !"

Kenshiro kept looking at the redhead's face , she was sadly silent for the whole sentence , she couldn't even dare to look at him , feeling massively guilty to be acting like this and disturb his privacy .

He couldn't let her stay in this mood , his kind hearth wouldn't want it .

He took his black sheet and covered her porcelain skin before he puts his hand on her shoulders and make the most comforting stare possible to him at her wide opened eyes in surprise by his action .

" Look , I'm not made at you , I just want to settle things up , I know you just wanted to help , in fact I really appreciate having healed my wound ... I just want to make some rules that I wouldn't want anyone to transgress ... "

She kept looking at him , speechless by how friendly he tries to became , his piercing eyes were far enough to make her flush , after a minute of starring the girl finally came out of her stun and replies him with a slight nod and a smile back on her lips .

" I understand , I'm sorry for my idiotic acting ... But I don't think Akeno would respect your rules ... "

The little sweet giggle she made behind her hand made a slight smile on his face making the redhead staring at his solid lips in amazement , this was the only second time he made his lips make such a movement , his face was sparkling in front of the women's blushing face .

" The least is I'm glad we settled our problem ... "

After this little discussion , he removed his hand from her shoulders letting her grab the black fabric to keep covering herself with still a shy little smile on her lips while he stood up and look down to her .

" What about those tasks I have to make ? "

" Really ? " She looks up in surprise " I have regrouped all your demands and they are massive , I don't think you could do all of them ... "

" Don't worry about it , a promise is a promise isn't it ? "

The girl kept speechless by how much tenacity he has , letting her smile reach her cheek by how happy she was having such a determinated man in her peerage .

" Y-You're right ... I will prepare you a list for helping you ... "

He simply thanks her aid with a glad nod .

* * *

**[-~-]**

**\- THE RED DRAGON MAKES HIS MOVE -**

_**" Kenshiro !**_

_**You freaking idiot !**_

_**You're handsome ass is nothing compared to my Boosted Gear !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

" I must work hard ! "

Issei bounces to the bar grabbing it with his skinny arms , lifting his body grunting and moaning in pane .

But his weak arms couldn't sustain his 42 kilos and his left one betrays him by letting go , it was a matter of time his other arm slips and drops him on the sand with a huge pane on his butt .

He stood up with his arms hurting him and quick flashes of the event of yesterday flowed in his head .

The blond nun between the evil hands of that exorcist , hopelessly crying for help ...

" I must be tough ... " He gritted between his teeth .

Kenshiro arriving at the scene , how he repealed that bullet , how he broke that priest's sword , how he crushed his skull like an animal , how he slaughtered all those fallen angels back there ...

" Like Kenshiro ... "

His memories mixing between Kenshiro cutting fleshes and Asia submerged in that dark purple cloud calling his name with her silent lips ...

Asia ... Where are you ?

...

Poor Asia

...

" Issei-san ? "

A familiar female voice attracted his attention , making him turn in shock

" A-Asia ?! "

The blond nun and the boy kept starring speechless at each others , not knowing what to say about this surprising and happy reunion ...

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

The girl kept starring at the fat piece of burger above her nose in confusion before Issei shows here the trick .

Take it with you're hands , raise it to you're mouth , plunge you're teeth in it , profit .

The girl kept silent trying to read all the instructions in her mind over and over before she holds the sandwich and with gulp took a tiny bit of it , far enough to sparkle her eyes .

" De-Delicious ! "

After this wonderful experience of the unknown , Issei asks .

" How did you came here ? "

Asia made a nervous hesitated gasp before she kept mumbling .

" I ... I had the permission to wander the city so ... " She finally replied with a smile

" If it's like that then let this day be the best day you ever had ! " Shouts the boy with enthusiasm

The girl widely opened her eyes in surprise before she replies him with a happy smile .

" Alright ! "

And so they spend the day in the mall , playing video games , taking photo boots or just walking in the huge plaza until the little Asia froze her face into the many plushes inside a machine .

" Do you like those ? " Asks Issei making the girl all her states .

" W-We-Well ... I-I-Yes ... I always wanted one of those toys ... " She admits in shame

" Heh ! Don't worry ! " He stood in front the machinery trying to skillfully move the grip " Me and my buddies were the kings of this game !"

Finally , the boy took one of them and victory was his , gratefully he presents his catch to his friend making greatly pleased .

" T-Thank you ! This ... Will be the symbol of our great friendship ! "

" You're welcome ! " Chuckled the boy scratching the back of his head " Come on Asia let's go "

He walked away while the girl kept immobile her eyes sparkling towards him and tightly holding her puppet .

" A great friendship of one day ... "

She then ran to her friend as he demands her where there next stop will be .

" I don't know ... " Replies the blond nun " Maybe we can finish the day to the park ... "

" Sounds good ... " Nodded the brown haired boy

The girl made a little giggle before she runs away

" Come on Issei ! "

" A-Asia ! Wait ! " Shouts the boy really not willing to make a race of something

But the girl didn't care as she kept running backward and giggling at him , not seeing the big dark pillar behind her and hitting him , collapsing her on the ground with her little toy falling from her hand .

The dark pillar returned to her , revealing that it was in fact a tall man , he crouched to her level and helped her stand on her knees .

" Are you okay ? " He asks with a familiar profound masculine voice .

The girl scratched her head in pane before she replies with a nod and opened her eyes , they suddenly wide opened in surprise as they see the man who was in front of her eyes .

It was him , the man of yesterday who saved her from that exorcist's hands .

She kept speechless as he adjust her shawl and give her back her plush .

" Here you go . " He says with a calm tone .

The girl kept silent as she grabs her toy back on her chest , thanking him with a nod and an embarrassed smile .

Her little cute smile made an little one on his lips making the girl blush amazingly starring at his piercing little pupils sparkling at her .

They both kept silent starring at each others before Issei finally reach her friend alarmed .

" A-Asia are you okay ?! " Shouts the boy worried

The girl took a couple of second before she turns at him and stood up .

" Y-Yes , don't worry Issei ... "

He puts his hands on her shoulder with a serene smile before he jumps in fear after that he sees the man behind her standing up .

" K-Ke-Kenshiro ?! " He screams in shock

" Issei . " Kenshiro greets his companion with nod

" Yo-You know him ?! " Asks the blond nun surprised

" Yeah kinda ... " He whispers with a glare towards his nemesis

He notices the giant bag hooked to his shoulder full to bursting with pentagram papers that some of them flied away from the massive quantity of it , it was like those kind of black heist's bags full of green dollars ...

" It seem you're voice returned ... " States Kenshiro with a satisfied smile

" Y-Yeah ... I found out I could talk like normal again in the morning ... " She replies rubbing her neck in confusion , still not understanding what he done to her that night .

" Don't worry it just a little magic trick ... " Comforts the man with a nod .

" Thank you ... Ken-san ! " She shouts a smile reaching her red cheeks making a smile go back on his lips again .

Even Issei was surprised to see that this brick of wall could have the potential to smile , but it was a matter of time before the little smile fades as he turned at the boy behind the blond nun with severity making the boy sweat in fear .

" So you're with him ... "

" Yes ! " Shouts the girl embracing the boy's arm " Issei and I have spent a wonderful time together ! "

" I see ... " He whispers looking at how happy she was with him then turned back to Issei's frightening eyes .

He kept severely starring at the boy making him nervous more and more .

The face he was making made clear that he was mentally begging for the man to keep this a secret from Rias .

Even though he knew that it will not work to that emotionless bastard , he must risk everything for staying with that girl .

Kenshiro kept starring at him before his face turned into a neutral state .

" Well have fun . " He says with a nod .

Issei just kept dumbfounded at his sentence while Asia just nodded with a wide smile .

" We will ! Come on Issei let's go ! "

And she drags the confused boy away .

" Issei ! "

The boy confusedly turned at Kenshiro with his severe stare back .

" Take care of her . "

The boy didn't respond as he was already was far enough and the man walked away to give his flyer to his surroundings .

" Take you're death wish ! "

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

" Kenshiro-san seems to be a really kind person for a devil ... "

" Yeah whatever ... " Issei grumbles as he present the beverage he just brought to the nun  
The girl gladly takes it before she notices the grumpy face her friend is giving since she kept talking about him from the moment they encountered him until they coming to the park

" You seem to not like him ... " States the girl with a confused face .

" Kinda ... I don't appreciate that fucking bastard " He whispers sipping his juice with a envious tone

" ISSEI ! " Screams the girl furious by how filthy his mouth was .

" S-Sorry ! " Apologies the boy in panic " It-It just that he's taking everything from me ... Even Buchou's affection ! "

She kept silent in confusion as she realizes that he was crying after that he admired his envy towards the man .

" He's just settling in the group that's it ... " She states with a little smile

" Bu-But ... " He mumble with his sad puppy eyes before the girl cuddle him making him go red .

They kept silent before he gasped in pane as the girl touches his shoulder .

" It's the wound isn't it ... " She says with a serious worried face .

The boy couldn't respond as she drags him to somewhere far from the eyes of the people and remove his jacket .

It was here where Issei realizes her healing powers .

A couple of little rings appeared on her little fingers , with an emerald light forming around them and healing his back .

Issei just kept speechless as she now heads to his knees and do the same .

" Better now ? "

The boy stood up and begin to easily move his arms and legs , not a single pain feeling .

" That's awesome Asia ! " He shouts with enthusiasm .

The girl just simply smiles at him glad that she sees him alright .

After a moment they both sit back on the bench , a moment of silence passed before Asia spoke up , thinking she could tell her background story with Issei attentively hearing for the first time of his life .

" My parents left me in front of a church when I was just a little baby , so I've been raised and grown there , until one time there was a dying dog , so I prayed to him the deepest I can , and then a miracle happened , the dog has been magically resurrected from the death state he was , so I've been sent to a more bigger church after that my healing powers were discovered , people from all over the world come to see me , I was so happy to rescue all those people ... But one day , there was a wounded man lying on the ground , I didn't made attention about his bat-like wings and ran to heal him , but I didn't knew that he was ... A devil , this is why I've been banished from the church and became a serving the fallen angels ... "

Issei couldn't spoke a word in front of the sad face the nun is giving him , but it was in his great surprise to see her smiling to the sky .

" But I can't stop thanking God to giving me this gift , I guess it was his wish , a test to see perseverance ... But I know one day , the Lord will certainly reward me by realizing my dream ... "

" Your dream ? "

" Yes ... Having a lot of friends to play , talk and even buy some flowers and books too ... That's my dream ... "

A moment of silence passed before Issei stood up serious tone confusing the girl .

" Well aren't we both of us friends ? "

The nun kept speechless before he turns at her and shouts .

" Even if I am a devil and you a nun , we made some much things with each others ... Apart the buying books part ... "

The girl kept a astonishing daze at the boy sheeply laughing before she made a wide smile reaching her cheeks .

" No that's enough ! Just perfectly enough ! I am ... So happy "

This second was the most greatest second she ever had on her life ...

A moment she just wished it could stayed for eternity ...

If the rain of black feathers didn't appears ...

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

" No means no ! "

Issei looked away with a frustrated gaze after the slap his furious Buchou made to his cheek .

" If you don't want to help me , I will go to myself , and why you're so preoccupied ?! I'm just a little pawn after all ... "

" And as a pawn you have a special power that no one had ... "

That sentence made an eyebrow lifts in confusion on Issei's face .

" Promotion . " States the girl with a serious tone " If a pawn reaches the enemy lines , like a church or something like that , he can take the role of any piece , except the king's role ... Well you can change only into a knight or a rook since you're body is too weak to control Akeno's part ... "

That made the boy's face completely astonished

" A-Are you telling me I can take any power a piece can have like ... Kenshiro ?! "

" W-Well ... Yes ? " She responds confused by why he chose him to ask this question .

His eyes immediately sparkled as he imagine himself having the same power like Kenshiro did yesterday ...

" Also , you have to know that you're Sacred Gear only responds and gets stronger by you're own will ... "

And so she headed to the entrance with her vice-president behind and opened the door before she slightly turned towards him with a smile .

" Issei ... Even if you're a pawn , you can defeat a king ... That's the basic rule of chess . "

And so she leaved with Akeno and closed the door letting Issei standing confused .

" What are you waiting ... "

He turned to the little white haired girl eating some chocolate cake .

" Wh-What do you mean ? "

The girl sigh at the boy's autistic stupidity

" Idiot , didn't you realizes what president just meant ? "

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

" Wh-What do you mean by no ?! "

She kept shockingly and furiously staring at Kenshiro's calm eyes while he lies himself on the metal bar fencing the cement pavement on a tall hill were both of them met , giving them a wonderful view of the city .

" No I will not join the assault ... " He clarifies with the cold breeze waving his hair like a black torch , dazing the girl about how he sparkled in the darkness of the night .

" Bu-But I need all of my peerage to assure the most safest operation ! " She shouts slightly frowning her eyebrows in anger , even though she knew she has no chance if he backfire with his .

" Well I'm still pretty busy , I have all the nocturne tasks awaiting me , I can't stop now ... "

" I'm you're king Kenshiro ! You do what I order you ! "

Kenshiro brutally frowned his eyebrows at her sentence , making the girl a bit shiver at his stare , it seems like he don't like having someone being his 'king' .

" Well if you don't want to do it for me , at least do it for the little girl captive ... I know that you know her , Issei told me all about you don't telling me nothing , that's unacceptable ! "

He didn't respond angering his traits more , like he was feeling angry hearing the girl's captivity , but still refuses staying silent .

A moment later , his face turned back to it neutral thinking state as he lifts his eyes toward the sky .

" Hokuto is shining bright tonight ... " He whispers

The girl lifted an eyebrow of confusion before she followed the direction of his eyes to find the seven stars brightening like the sun , alone in the darkness of the sky .

The way he automatically stared at the constellation was really strange , his eyes immediately turned to it like he always knew it was there , even her needed some time to spot those stars , like he was somehow related to them .

Rias kept an amazed daze at sky , her emerald eyes sparkling , although how much she finds these stars are cursed , she always found them so wonderful to stare ...

Both of them kept silent with only the wind and the far noises of the downtown in there ears , it was so relaxing that she could lied her head on his shoulder if he was less specific about the kind of approaches anyone had with him .

" When Hokuto appears , death and destruction follows ... " He states with a calm tone making the girl turns at him with confusion " But when an innocent tear falls down , the stars feel pity , and calls the man of miracles from the deepest of hell itself ... "

Rias just kept speechless at him not understanding a single word of what he just said .

" This is why I can't participate to this fight ... "

And so he turned and walked away with his hand in his pocket and the shadow of his hair covering his toneless eyes .

" Wh-What ? No ! Ken ! " She shouts in despair not understanding what his quotes have any relations with there fight , but the man didn't care as he kept walking away , she knew that she can scream whatever she wants he will not hear her .

As the man completely disappeared from her view , the redhead just kept silent in confusion , not knowing if she had to be mad , sad or completely confused .

" Ken ... "

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

" So he will not come ? "

The redhead sighed with a nod as her red portal begin to fades away from the grass

" Maybe if you tried 'something' with him ... " Whispered Akeno with a sensual giggle

" You know how he scolded me and you about our approaches toward him , and especially about sneaking inside of his room when he's sleeping ! " Rias shouts with a serious stare at her smiling friend .

" He's surely just a bit shy ... " Replies the black haired beauty still gently smiling " Maybe it's you're techniques that scared him off ... "

" Wh-What's wrong with my techniques ?! " Screams the girl her cheeks flushing in embarrassment .

" I don't know ... " States the girl raising her shoulders before she makes a slight teasing smile " Maybe you're less ... Delicate . "

" I-I'm less delicate ?! **I'M LESS DELICATE ?!** " Roars Rias furious and in the same time completely red of shame while her friend kept giggling

" Well I wouldn't lie that thanks of my delicate senses , I have a great relationship with him , more greater than yours ! I only need some more times and ... " Whispers the black haired beauty with a teasing giggle and her cheeks going red .

The redhead just kept dumbfounded in shock at her before she quickly glared away crossing her arms , highly offended .

" W-Well Issei don't have the same opinion ... " Fires back the redhead in despair with sweat coming from her forehead , but she already knew that it wasn't effective .

" Well you know what ?! I don't care about my techniques ! Kenshiro don't want any snuggle , and I respect his decision ! In fact his right , acting like this was very childish from me ! "

" Poor you ! " Burns Akeno the redhead giggling at her nervous friend exploding in anger .

" Wh-What ?! " Rias mumbles in anger trying to recover from that 3rd degree burn she just got before a child female voice saves her from her hopeless clash .

" Did you two ended you're stupid talk ?"

The two girls looked up to see a blond little cute maid with a long black ribbon wrapping her two little pigtails and with two sharps cat-like blue eyes , wearing a black and white gothic lolita dress .

" Hello to our newcomers I'm Mittelt ! " She sings gracefully turning herself

" Such a polite person ! " Compliment Akeno flattered

" Did you're master send you here to welcome us ? Isn't a bit too nice from him ? " Asks Rias sarcastically .

" Nope ! He just don't want to be bothered by you that's it ! None of you must breach this defense and interrupt our mission . " The blond replies with a smirk .

" Well I'm really sorry ! Our companions just passed trough you and are now heading to the church right now ! " States Akeno with a compassionate smile .

The satisfaction quickly faded from the maid's face replaced by an alarmed one .

" What really ?! How ?! "

" From the main entrance ."

" Dammit ! And I though they will come from behind ! "

After turning at herself cursing and complaining , she calm herself with a little optimistic smirk .

" Puh how many are going to interfere anyway ! The real problem is here ... "

" Well I don' think so ... " Says Rias with a smile .

" Are you telling me that's only a lure ? You're letting your peerage alone ? " Asks Mittelt raising an eyebrow of confusion .

" I could say I am really faithful to my peerage ... " Replies the redhead with a proud smile .

Well besides Kenshiro who didn't wanted to come here

...

It's not like he will do such changes to this fight after all ...

A nervous thinking face appeared before she wakes up and turned into her severe smirk .

" In fact it's not like you're going to stop the two of us by yourself ... "

" She's not alone . "

A female voice came behind the two girls as a women appeared from a dark portal .

A buxom female with a long navy hair covering her right brown eye , wearing a wide collar violet trench coat with a mini skirt in the same color and black heeled shoes , the wide collar greatly showing her assets tight at each other .

" I would not let the Gremory family heiress to interrupt our ceremony . " She says spurting her black wings and joining the sides of the maid .

" I guess were now in parry ... " Smirks the redhead and turned to her vice-president .

"Akeno , If you would ?"

" Ara Ara ~~~ " She replies with a wide smile and a sweet giggle " Alright Buchou ! "

Dark storm clouds began forming in the sky , and with a rumble of thunder, then lightning lit up the sky and stikes down on Akeno, lighting her up .

Instead of turning her to a fried chicken , only her clothing disappeared , leaving her curves completely nude , then a thick ribbons of energy gathered around her body , her chest became bound in a white kimono shirt with long , white voluminous sleeves appearing on her arms, and her hips and legs were covered by red hakama pants .

She literally turned into the priestess of lighting , much better than a fried chicken .

" What you think you doing ?! " Screams Mittelt furious " Some kind of cosplay contest ?! "

Akeno raised her hands and summoned dozens of magic circles surrounding everyone .

" The bitch ! " Shouts the navy haired women looking all the directions with anger " She trapped us ! "

" Rias-senpai , whenever you want . " Spoke the priestess with a wide smile towards her president .

" Thank you Akeno ... " Nodded the redhead with a grateful smiles toward her friend and then turned to the fallens completely in panic .

" Now all of will disappear ... "

A red demonic aura surrounded the girl as she raised her right palm towards the duo in fear , looking at death itself with there eyes .

In the frame of a second a white beam came out of her index and fired at them , submerging them inside of it and letting of there presence only there black feather slowly falling on the grass like leafs .

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

The trio composed by Issei Konek and Kiba entered the dark old church , not a single sign of someone welcoming them .

They kept walking on the gray-red carpet on the floor until a familiar crazy gaze welcome them .

" Hey Hey Hey ! What we have here ! "

" Fr-Freed ?! You're still alive ? " Shouts the brown haired boy in shock to the priest clapping there coming

He then notices the right-half of his face covered in bandage , not even his right red eye wasn't spared .

" Did you really though that fucktart of your friend could kill me ?! " He sneers with his evil piercing look " Thanks to that bitch nun of yours I could been fully recovered again ... but ... "

He raised his hand to the banded part , it was flaccid and flabby like he was rubbing some kind of dough .

" I will make him pay for what he done to me ... " He says gritting his teeth in anger and plunging his hands inside his coat to came out his sword-gun duo

" Kenshiro it's not here ! " Screams the brown haired boy " It's only the three of us ! "

" I see ... " He sneers with his evil smirk " Then your blood will pay instead of him ! "

And so he rushed the trio splitting up each to a different direction .

The little Koneko headed to the benches were she lifted up one of them with her little arms and toss toward him before he sliced in half and shouts .

" Come on that's the best you can do kid ? "

" "Kid" ? " Repeats the white haired girl tonelessly offended and launched a series of benches which he dodge them all successfully just before Kiba dived towards him his sword in the lead intercepting him .

They begin fencing there sword before they cross each others swords staring at each other .

" You're not bad ... " States the blond boy .

" You too ... " Replied the priest " Now I really want to explode your brain ! "

He pointed his gun towards the boy making him back up from him

" I guess I will have to use my full potential ! " Shouts Kiba with a grin while the color of his sword begin to change to a dark obscure color .

Freed stuck out his tongue and sprinted forward raising his his sword and clashed with Kiba's sword , the moment the two blades touched each others , the dark blade begin to absorb the light from Freed's sword making it completely useless .

" Damn you and you fucking Holy Eraser ! " He screams throwing the useless handle .

And so Issei take this chance and summon his red gauntlet .

**BOOSTO !**

He rushed trough the burst of bullets the priest and used his pawn's specialty to promote himself as a rook .

But not any rook , he took the power of Kenshiro the rook .

Oh god he so wanted to do that ...

" Take that ! " Shouts the boy as a shrill scream and the transparent silhouette of Kenshiro followed his fists and plunged on the priest's cheek .

However , although the shrill scream and Kenshiro's silhouette , Freed only backed a little with his red cheek and not the single bit of hurt or pain .

The punch was ineffective as the punch of a teenager boy with a metal gauntlet , Kenshiro's promotion didn't even made a single change , in fact it even cut off the boy's devil strength .

" Kenshiro ! " Screams the boy inside of himself in tears , feeling hugely betrayed " Even when you're not here , you're a complete bastard ! I hate you ! "

" You call that a pun- "

The clerk didn't even have the time to mock the boy's performance that a bench tossed by a real rook slammed him on the wall , destroying it and adding more weight on the man

" I'm not letting myself killed by a bunch of devils ! " He mutters coming out of the debris and bounced away before he took some kind of flare and explode it on his feet making a huge light and some smokes blinding everyone before the light and the smoke died revealing that he has disappeared .

" He ran away , the coward ! " Shouts Issei in anger while the little haired rook heads to the end of the path and kicked the altar away to reveal hidden passage .

" Over here . "

The trio ran down the the staircase until they arrived at a very large room. There were a large amount of exorcists with black capes and black dresses covering even there very face , surrounding a platform that was located at the back of the room. But what instantly caught their attention was a very pale exhausted Asia, who was chained to a large stone cross in a small white dress. A green glow surrounded her small body and from the many cracks into the cross she was attached to .

There was another woman , it was Raynare, the Fallen Angel who had killed Issei .

" So you finally come ... " She greeted with a smirk as she turned towards them .

" Raynare ! " Issei shouted " Give us back Asia ! "

Hearing his voice made the little Asia weakly raise her head towards them .

" I-Issei-san ... "

" Asia ! " He screams in front of the shocking scene in front of his eyes as he raise his metalic fist and rushes to her before a spear of light stab in front of his feet stopping his path

" Don't even try little boy ! " Shouts the fallen with a smirk " This ceremony has already ended ! "

At her words , the cross the blond nun was on began to glow bright , the girl started crying out with a pain-filled voice and her tears appears above her eyes , a green light emerged from the nun's body, the blonde's usual bright green pupils begin to dim until it completely disappear with her her head slumped forward stone dead as a pair of rings hovered in mid-air in front of her .

The moment her head dropped down , a little tear came out of her welling dead eyes , falls trough the air before it strikes on the ground and blow , letting her last silent scream raise up in the air like a purple storm , passing trough the roof and headed to the sky , towards the Hokuto stars shinning above the church as a spectator .

Calling the man from the deepest of hell .

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

" Those idiots aren't expecting nothing ! "

" Yeah they will be really surprised when we will make our appearance ... "

Outside of the church , in front of the main gates , a trio of black coated fallen angels armed with swords of light and revolvers begin to sneers about the great surprise they will give to those stupid devils , awaiting the orders to attack .

They kept laughing until the crackling of a stick of wood interrupts them , turning there head towards the sound .

The thing first thing they saw was a brown boot crushing a stick , followed by a long leg of jean , the zipper of a leather jacket opened on the collar , the wide opened collar of a white shirt revealing two plated pectorals and a bullet shaped scar on the left one and finally , the deathly piercing look of the man in presence .

The trio kept starring at him in confusion before the man begin just normally walking with a toneless face , passing next them and heading to the gates of the church .

Seeing a man pass by , unafraid from them made the group turns their attention to him and ran up to block his path .

" Hey who do you think you're going here ? "

" Who the fuck are you ?! "

" Hey answer you motherfucking bastard ! "

They kept yelling and threatening him , but they couldn't even ruff the man's calm expression .

The man slowly put his right palm on top of his left fist , slowly cracking his knuckles .

"..."

Then made the same thing with his right knuckles before staying in a long calm silence .

"..."

" Get lost ."

They stared at him with a blank , confused expression on their face , before realizing what he just said , making them extremely furious and rushed towards him , there swords raised .

" You son of bitch ! "

" You gonna pay for that ! "

In the instant , quick enough to be as nothing more than a blur, the man's foot arced horizontally across their faces, slicing the air as he struck them all in the jaw with one powerful well-placed kick , the force of the blow pushed them all back a step, the speed plowing the grass behind them .

As soon as his foot once again touched the ground, he bounced in the air, flipping multiple times as though he were a leaf in the wind, to fall gracefully upon his feet behind the trio .

The trio of blundering checking there jaw for any harm , all turned as one , their traits with fury towards him and rushed at him for the next round .

" Why you ?! Why you're making fu-Making fu-Making fu-Making fu- "

" Wh-What the hell ?! "

" It hurts-It hurts ! "

This was their last words before their skulls begin to contort to every direction before exploding violently in a shower of gore and viscera , the bodies standing in a twitching, paralyzed state while blood sprayed a few feet high from the gaping maws that were their heads , after a horrifying few seconds, the lifeless bodies tumbled to the floor like lifeless puppets .

The man indifferent made an other steps before an other familiar person makes his steps .

" Were you think you're going ? "

The man turned his head towards the voice , it was the man with the fedora and the iron mask covering the half of his wiggling face , standing on top of the many branches crossing his arms with severe , angry tone , his black wings came out , raining the ground with his black feather .

" So finally you've take the courage to face me ... " Says the man with a severe tone making the hatted one made a little chuckle and a smirk .

" I needed some time to recover from our last confrontation , but ... " His face faded to be filled with anger and hatred " Don't even think that I will flee again ! You're life will ends here with me ! Because of you , you made my life a living hell ! You destroyed me and took my dignity ... "

He removes his fedora and tossed away like a frisbee , then begin to remove the studs of his iron masks and tears it off revealing the half of his abominable face .

It was swelling and beating like a heart , he was completely bald , only some strains of blue hair were on top some of the rounded mountains , his blue eye becoming red of blood and submerged between two swelled gapes , the only thing restraining this to not explode was a cage of iron pressing everything on the cranium .

He was having a sticking resemblance to Jagi ...

" You destroyed my face ! Even the nun's Twilight Healing was inefficient ! You made me an abomination ! A monstrosity ! A ghoul ! " The man screams furious

It's seems like Kenshiro has stricken some pressure points although he was ignorant about them , after all Hokuto Shin Ken is universal ...

" I'm sorry ... " He says with toneless sarcastic expression " I will fix that . "

The man gritted his teeth pissed off by his dark humor .

" We gonna see if you're going to keep laughing after this ! "

He raised his hand and made a quick clap of his fingers , making suddenly a hundreds of dark portals appearing everywhere .

There were at least two dark coated fallen angels and exorcists coming from them , armed to the teeth with guns and sabers and dark magic .

There number was uncountable , dozens maybe hundreds of dark coats were everywhere surrounding Kenshiro , on the ground , on top of branches and even in the air .

It was like a huge dark circle with only a little green and blue dot were Kenshiro was standing on it .

" Now we gonna see what you gonna do about this ! " Screams the man before he begin to maniacally laugh .

Kenshiro kept looking at his surroundings with a severe eye before he sighed a bit and cracked his fists .

" Make it quick ... "

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

" L-L-Longinus Gear ... "

The fallen angel completely defeated kept speechless at the Crimson Princess's revelation .

She moved her shocked eyes towards the brown haired boy in the back , inspecting the new change of his Sacred Gear aka Boosted Gear while he's still holding the dead Asia between his arms .

" Impossible ... A boy like him , wielding such power that can kill Gods themselves ... " She mumbles not believing herself .

A long silent filled the huge room .

" I see ... " Raynare whispers before she made a little sinister giggle surprising the redhead standing in front of her .

" However ... That's not mean that I have lost ... "

She stood a wide evil grin on her lips making everyone confused before she spread her arms towards the main doors of the church .

" Behind those doors , all the fallen angels and exorcists of all the districts have been gathered , 300 men and women are waiting my orders in this very moment ! "

Everyone gasped in shocked of what she just said , fear filled there speechless traits , even the emotionless Koneko and the two main pieces Akeno and Rias were terrified at this announcement while Raynare kept victoriously laughing .

" You really though that I didn't have a backup plan ? Even if your little pawn has a Longinus and even if you are the heir of the Gremory's family , all of you regrouped couldn't even pass after the fifteen people's wave ! "

And so with a clap of her fingers announcing the order to attack , the gates of the church widely opened with a slam as a dark silhouette appeared .

" **RAYNARE !** "

The fallen looked shocked at the doors as the dark silhouette revealed to be a wounded bloodied man tumbling towards her collapsing in front of her eyes .

" Do-Dohnaseek ?! Wh-What happened ?! Were is everyone ! " She mumbles in shock while she crouches to his level and raise him from the ground looking at his state with a gasp of shock .

His coat and his shirt was all teared off leaving him bare chested , full of wounds and cuts , he was covering with his mutilated right arm a wide wound bleeding from his broken left one , his face was all bleeding and damaged with nothing to hide his swelled cranium , it's like he was run over by Jeremy Clarkson with a Toyota truck ... 47 time .

" They are dead ! All of them ! " He screams between his broken teeth and bleeding mouth " None of them has survived ! "

The news struck like a storm on the fallen's head .

" Wh-What ?! Wh-Who done this ?! "

" It's him ! " Shouts Dohnaseek " The same who killed all of our troops back when that exorcist was , the same who made Bron disappear and his team killed ! It was him all along ! "

He kept insanely mumbling and screaming , his tears falling down like cascade in terror in front of the terrified face of Raynare not understanding a single thing happening with him .

" Please ... " He hopelessly begs crying " Save me ... Please sav- "

He suddenly begins to scream in pane as his swelled cranium begin to grow making even the cage of steel gathering everything to broke and let his head explode on the women's scared face .

Rias and the others were confused not understanding what just happening in front of that fallen and shocked to see a splash of blood coming from nowhere , followed by the exploded face of once was Dohnaseek .

The fallen stepped back her hand shacking in terror in front of her face covered by the blood and flesh of her deceased companion .

But that wasn't the end as the remained body begin distort before snatching itself letting guts and blood splatter everywhere letting a terrific silence with everyone terrorized and shocked , fallen and devil .

" K-Ken ... "

Issei lifted an eyebrow of confusion and looked at the closed eyes of the blond nun as he heard a weak female voice coming from her , before he widely opened his eyes speechless as he saw her lips moving and mumbling the same sentence .

" A-Asia ?! A-Asia ! " He screams with tears of joy watering his eyes and shaking the limped body of the blond nun " Everyone ! Asia is alive ! Asia are you okay ?! Asia ! "

" Wh-What ?! " Shouted Rias as she turned at them in shock running at the couple to make sure it's real , followed by the other all of them with the same expression .

She quickly crouched to her level and put her right ear on her chest before she widely opens her eyes in surprise as she hears her heartbeats ...

But how it's possible ? Without her Sacred Gear she can't stays alive !

It was a matter of time before she notices a weak phrases she keeps repeating .

" Kenshiro ... Please help us ... "

She stayed confused not understanding why she kept repeating Kenshiro's name while the other didn't notices it , the joy to find her still alive even she still half-unconscious took all of their attention , she then realizes that the girl's closed eyes were watering with tears as a little drop of them begin to falls down , she followed the tear with her eyes until it pop on the floor .

She kept speechless before she reminds what Kenshiro said in there little meeting of earlier .

" When an innocent tear falls down , Shichi Sei calls the man of miracles ... "

Could the innocent tears be Asia's ? And who is this man of miracles that the stars will call ?

The redhead kept silent before the shocked tone of Raynare's voice took her attention as she sees her pointing at the opened gates , trembling in fear .

" Y-You ... Impossible ... It can't be you ... "

The crew of devils turned back at the fallen's direction before they stood up speechless , Rias more than anyone else .

He was standing here , between the opened gates of the church , completely covered in blood and guts , the red liquid raining from him on the blooded floor like he was some kind of swamp's monster bloody edition , his severe threatening sharp pupils looking at the scared black angel with the addition of his frowned eyebrows to add more terror and fright in his face .

" Ho-How can you still be alive ? " She asks her pupils trembling inside of her eyeballs .

He didn't responded and begin to slowly and calmly walks towards her , his footsteps making pools of blood behind him .

Raynare kept frighteningly silent before she greeted her teeth and appeared a spear of light and tossed at him .

The spear launched at him like a bullet , piercing the air and heading towards Ken's heart , before it completely shattered like glass when the point touched his pectoral of titanium , leaving not a single scratch on his body .

Raynare screamed in shock not understanding why it didn't work , followed by his group still speechless in shock , as they though that the spear will penetrate his cavity .

First he could survive from a hundreds stabbed in his chest , then the spears barely sticks inside of him not even twitching him , and now they completely shatters like glass ? Rias' peerage were all astonished , even a high classed Devil couldn't reach such endurance .

The fallen kept trembling in silence before she greeted her teeth again and tossed an other one with the same result , and so she made a big furious roar and begin to blasts him with hundreds of spears , making a cascade of shattered light falling from the man's chest .

" Why it don't works ! " She screams before she felt on her knees exhausted trying to take a breath before she sees his boots below her eyes and lifted them up to see Kenshiro standing with his deathly stare towards her , he seemed like a giant from the perceptive she was looking at him .

She quickly stood on her feet and without hesitation and in panic , she spurted her black wings preparing to escape .

" You will never get me ! " She screams in madness .

And the moment she made the jump to take a leap , he made a huge roar as all of his traits frowned .

His muscular mass begin to drastically grows , the buttons of his shirt begin to erupt and the fabric to tears off while the leather jacked slid down his arms letting his muscles space to grow up and let his chiseled forms to reveal in front of the astonished , terrorized and maybe loving eyes of his spectators .

He shifted quickly into a fighting stance and then launched a quick tap on her forehead followed by an endless storm of punches with a shrill scream .

"Haaaaaa**HATATATATATATATATATATATATATATTATATATATTATATATATATATATATATATATTATATATATATATAATATATATATATATAATTAATTATATTATAATTATATATATAATTAATTATATAATTATATATATATATATAATTATAATTATAATTATATATATATAATTATATATATATATATATATATAATTATATATATATATATATATATATATATAATTATAATTATATATAATTAATTATATATATATAATTATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAATTATATATAATTATATAATTAATTATAATTATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAATTATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA !**"

His fists flew quickly and precisely, fingers, opened palms and closed fists striking at the women's face , his hands became a blur as hundreds upon hundreds of blows rained down upon the fallen , bombarding her body with precise strikes , raining down blow after blow upon while Raynare was just standing there getting her body pummeled under the overwhelming barrage of attacks before Kenshiro gives her a solid uppercut on the jaw launching her in the air .

**\- HOKUTO HYAKURETSU KEN ! -**

She flied above the dumbfounded faces of Rias and the others and crashed into the altar in there back , crumbling her on the ground , followed by the destroyed pieces of the statue .

The group turned back to the pile of debris before they realize Kenshiro walking trough them, making them quickly stepping aside to let him stand first in the group looking at his defeated opponent.

The fallen surged from the debris covered in dust and pieces of stones intermixed with her messed hair sneering like a mad women .

" Does were like mosquitoes' bites ! Even the punches of our last battle were more tougher than those tickles ! "

" You're already dead ... " Kenshiro announces with a severe tone making her malefic laugh bigger .

" You idiot! Didn't you remember that I am invulnerable of your bullshit ?! I'm completely invincible against your stupid tap-"

She couldn't finish her words that a horrible pain is tearing her left arm, she tightly holds her painful limb with a huge scream before her arm begin to distort and swell until it explode and snatches from her body , the sacred ring that was on it falls on the ground ,her blood dropping on it.

All of Rias' peerage were covering their mouths widely opening there eyes in horror and shock while Kenshiro kept starring at the fallen screaming from the deepest of her throat while her blood was spurting between the hand that was grabbing the gape that was her arm.

"H-Ho-How ... ? " She muttered after that she got no more energy to scream.

" The human body has in total 720 pressure points or as I call them Keiraku Hiko , the angel 845 while the devil only have 823 , I have struck all of yours within a second , all of your members and muscles will explode and tears off while a horrible slow pain will flow trough your nervous system ,you will die not from the outside but from the very inside of your body , in brief ... Omae wa mou ... Shin Deru ... "

Raynare kept frighteningly speechless can't believing a single word of what he just said.

No impossible ... It can't be ... "

" Let's see what the stars think about it ... "

He lifted his right index in the air pointing to nothing but the roof of the church and before anyone could take the stupidity to point it out , a huge fireball explode the roof and crashes on the benches next to them with a huge cloud of dust covering everything .

Everyone was coughing and covering there eyes from the dust until it dissipate , revealing what's the meteor that crashed next to them

It was the burned eviscerated carcass of that teenage cosplayer that dared to fight Kenshiro in his first night as an official member of the Occult Research club , in the middle of the huge carter he made on the floor , gaping his mouth with his burned tongue coming out , happy to having finally finishes his two weeks in orbit , making Raynare gasps in shock .

" B-Bron ?! "

She quickly turned towards the man in front of her , who didn't even flinch although the big explosion , still pointing to the sky .

She slowly followed up his arm , then his hand and finally his index before she makes a huge gasp widely opening her eyes in shock .

The Big Dipper was on top of them , Kenshiro's finger was literally below the tail of the constellation , it seems like he was touching it , but something was blink next to it that only the fallen angel spoted , a little star that was shinning outside the line of the Big Dipper .

" Omen Death star ... " Explains Kenshiro " When this star shines upon someone , he will die within a second ... "

She kept moment starring at the sky before bows down speechlessly defeated , a freezing wind of silence flied trough the scene , no one could speak a single word after what they just saw until Raynare finally spoke greeting her teeth in anger .

" No ... No I don't believe you , you lying ! I'm one of the most powerful fallen angels , I will not get killed by a low class devil like you without even a bit of magic in you ! I will even cheat your own curse ! "

And see she used her right arm and sacred gear to heal her amputated arm maniacally sneering , completely losing her mind before her other arm begin distort , her bones crushing and breaking themselves , and then completely explode leaving an other geyser of blood coming from the other side with a huge roar of pain , collapsing her on the ground with the pain tearing her while the other Twilight healing falls on the ground .

" You are a disgrace ... A nobody ... " States Kenshiro meanly .

No one besides Kenshiro could keep looking at her feeling her pain in terror , even the sadistic Akeno felt pity towards her , even her couldn't reach that kind of monstrosity , Kenshiro crouched to her and gathered the two rings before he approached his lips to her ears whispering .

" In fact , between the hundreds of man that I fought , you were the most weak and shameful of all of them ... "

This news destroyed her , she couldn't feel more ashamed , falling so down on the pantheon of this man .

She was completely wrong , the power that this man has is surprisingly massive , maybe even a god couldn't face him .

As he stood up turning his back at her before she asks him mumbling .

" Wh-What kind of Sacred Gear is this ... "

" Sacred Gear ? " He says in mock with a slight chuckle , looking at Issei and his clawed Boosted Gear before he raise his right fist to his face and tighten it .

" Hokuto Shin Ken ! The most strongest martial arts for the past 2000 years ! "

He lifted the same fists in the air in front of his confused friends and roars .

" The fist that has split the sky ! Destroyed the heavens ! Killed hundreds upon hundreds of people with a single blow ! Making even the gods and the deities frightening as they hear it's name ! "

Everyone were just speechless at his speech , dumbfounded and astonished about how he was proudly standing punching the sky , how powerful his fist was with all those pretensions , how glorious and majestic this Hokuto Shin Ken could be ...

A moment of silence passed as Kenshiro headed to the open-mouthed Issei still holding the unconscious girl , the boy was a bit hesitating about letting him approaches her before Kenshiro slowly crouched to her took her little fingers and slid back her Sacred Gear to her delicate fingers , making her hands retract on his palm , the warm feel of his skin making her completely relaxed in security , he kept starring at her closed eyes , she didn't need to wake up to see that she was widely smiling at him , making a slight grin on his lips before he wipe away the remained tears on her cheeks and kept silent slowly rubbing her face until ...

"Issei-kun!"

Everyone turned towards Raynare noticing that she changed back to the form she used to trick Issei, surprising everyone and shocking the brunette as he looked at his first girlfriend.

"Please help me." Raynare begged as she stared at Issei. "I might have said all that, but as a Fallen Angel I had no choice but to do what I did!"

"Yuuma-chan…" Issei spoke up in shock

" L-Look " Raynare said as she raised her left hand up, showing a pink bracelet on her wrist. "Y-You remember, don't you? You bought this for me!"

"Why do you still have that ?"

"I just couldn't part with it! I mean...you gave it..." Raynare answered as she looked up at Issei with teary eyes. The boy could only stare at the girl with a sad expression.

"Please save m-"

" Even if you lure this boy's heart again , you're destiny is settled . "

She looked in shock to Kenshiro who just interrupted her standing up , not even giving her a slight vision of his shadowed eyes .

" It's a matter of time before the grim reaper comes to you ... No pity , no beg , no compassion ... That's the sentence I give to all the scums like you ! "

" ... "

" Even hell is too kind for you ... "

And so he walked trough the shocked group again while Raynare kept screaming her tears welling out , feeling the gates of death opening in any second .

" No ... **NO ! **Please no ! I beg please spare my life ! I'm sorry ! You can't do that ! **NO YOU CAN'T** ! I'm begging you please ! Issei ! Please Issei save me ! **SAVE M-** "

She couldn't even finish her cries that she literally exploded in gore , without swelling or distorting , she just exploded like a bomb full of blood and guts splattering everywhere , Rias and her peerage included .

A sinister silent filled the room , with only Kenshiro's slow footsteps and Issei vomiting in his mouth before trowing up in disgust after that he saw his ex-girlfriend explode on his face filling this scary atmosphere .

It was a nightmare for each one of them , the gore they just saw made them all disturbed in anxiety .

Rias just kept silent all of her front body covered in flesh and viscera , trying to figure out what just happened in front of her eyes .

First was his resistance towards light , second that Divine fist that uses and how could it possibly do such damages to the body , she never herd of this kind of magic or even Sacred Gear that could do such things , in fact it wasn't even a Sacred Gear since she detected even the slight bit of mana in his body , so much super-natural power without any foundation ...

Thousands of questions filled her mind as she turns at him , picking up his jacket and roughly wears it , his eyes frowned in anger after these settlings .

As she sees him quiting the church , the most important question came to her mind .

Who is this man ?

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

" Here you go ... "

" Thanks ... "

He crushes his cigarette on the ashtray , killing the fire smoking , then took the chopstick to his left and split it in two pieces before he lifts up his bowl of noodles and begin to slurps a couple of minutes before he looks at the cooker in front of him with a wondering face .

" Didn't you have some kind of restaurant ? "

" That was last week ... " Sigh the man cleaning his table with a filthy cloth " Just before that freaking restaurant in downtown opened up , I guess the cook calls himself 'North Star' or something like that ... "

" Original ... " Chuckles the man sipping his bowl wondering what kind of idiot calls himself like that .

" He uses some kind of martial art to cook with , making dishes so delicious that it can kill you of happiness ... "

" Really ? " He asks lifting one of his big eyebrows .

North Star , deathly martial arts , such coincidence ...

" Yeah , now thanks to that idiot , all the citizens of the city camps in front of his door and all the restaurants bankrupted me included , that's why my wife left me for a Saudi oil dealer and my kids got to the States , the only think I have now is this caravan and the only client I get is you ... "

He kept silence flattered by the cooker's compliment .

In fact that's logical , he frequented the city that much besides buying some stuff and then go back at home fast , he never liked the big towns though , he prefers wandering this little Chinese zone , reminds him a lot of his old Shanghai ...

He stood up from the stool he was sitting on and dropped some coins inside the bowl .

" Keep the tip . "

And so he walked away lighting an other cigarette and putting it in his wide solid lips until a disgusting smell catches his bloodhound's nose making him stops ... The smell of a nasty pig .

Some screams came from the dark alley he was standing next to and turned towards it finding a trio of men in black surrounding a women on the ground her nose bleeding .

The fat little one in the middle kicked her face while pointing a small old Luger at her with the others sneering .

" You bitch ! Can't do your work properly ?! " The fat dwarf screams " You fucking Asian whores are all the same ! Just fucking nonsense ! "

And he continue kicking her face not realizing the tall shadow covering him behind him .

" Now you gonna die ! " He removes the gun's security and without hesitation , he attempts to pull the trigger before something pushes him and accidentally shot his pal to his right , collapsing him on the trashcans completely dead , with a bleeding hole on his chest while the fat man just kept blinking in confuse .

" Wh-Who pushed me ? " He mutters looking everywhere .

" Mr. Piggy ... "

He turned behind him to see the giant silhouette above his eyes .

" This isn't how we treat women ... " The tall figure says while smoke coming from his mouth towards the dwarf's chubby face .

" None of your business ! " The dwarf glared at him then turned at the women in a bad shape .

" Okay this time I will not miss ! " He shouts , he steadily points the gun again , trying to be the less mobile possible , closing one eye and sticking his tongue out for more precision until .

" Piggy ... "

The man's injure made him hugely nervous , his forehead sweating but kept trying to concentrate

" I gonna do it ! "

" Piiiiiggy ! "

" Steady ... "

" Piiiiiiiggy ~~~~ ! "

" STEADY ... "

" Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggyyy ~~~~~~ ! "

" **STEADY ! **"

" Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! "

" Raaaaaah that's enough ! " The fat little man screams in anger " You've been yammering about pigs the whole time ! Who the fuck are you ! "

He turned towards him again furious pointing his gun at him .

" Can't you see we are two men here , ready to bust your ass in any second ?! "

" You sure your two ? " The smoking man sneered looking at his right , followed by the dwarf looking in shock as he see his other man on the ground , twitching by the concussion from the big piece of glass stuck in his bleeding forehead .

The little fat man turned back at him to see in confusion that the man plunged his huge finger inside the barrel of his gun .

" What do you think your doing ? "

" Come on shoot ... "

The fat dwarf blinked a couple of time before he pulled the trigger with a grit , and suddenly the moment he fired , the gun exploded in many pieces burning the man's palm in pain .

" Holy fuck my hand !" Cries the chubby little man

" You got a problem with the Asians ? "

He looked at him again lifting and eyebrow of confusion while the man cracks his knuckles , looking at him with a severe furious face and his cigarette smoking like a train , it was like the giant king of hell staring above his frightened face .

" If you got a problem a problem with the Asians ... "

" ... "

" Tell it to me ! "

* * *

**Who can be this mysterious man ?!**

**What does Kenshiro's companions will think about him after this horrible experience ?**

**Is Kenshiro gonna take all the pussies leaving Issei a virgin ?**

**Find out next time !**

**And on that bombshell , it's time to end .**

**Good night ?**


	6. Episode Six

**Yeah I know ! Sorry for not posting new episodes for like... 6 months ? I'll be straight with you, the reason for such a long time late is because of... Lazyness**

**...**

**At least I'm honest !**

**So that's it...**

***cough***

* * *

**" And one day I'll tell him ...**

**The story of my brother whose spirit was like the blue sky ! "**

* * *

" Hello everyone ! "

Issei entered the club as not a sign of living was inside , only Koneko was here , sitting on one of the black couches eating her sweets with her usual emotionless face , not even replying to his greetings .

The boy kept waving his eyes everywhere before his face intermix with a wet tissue , he quickly torn it off his face before he realizes that it was silk white little panties and then notices the set of underwear hanging on a rope just in front of him making him nuts .

He kept looking at the fabric with amazement to have such a glorious artifact between his hand before the sound of water splashing on a tiled floor caught his ears as he turns at the dark green curtains of the shower nearby , although the lack of transparency of the dark curtains , his perverted vision could distinguish the curves of a female making him more crazy .

The underwear hanging are too small for being those of the two top beauties , so that could only be Asia ? Completely naked with only those thin drapes blurring his view ?

His perverted self-conscious made a huge roar inside his chest with the image of the blond nun completely naked with drops of water flowing trough her little angelic curves making him drool before his legs begin to walks towards the shower by themselves wakes him up from his dream in panic .

" No legs ! I will not peek at my friend !" He screams in his mind but his limbs refuses and continue marching to the treasure of Ali Baba while the boy begin to get nervous about meeting the forty thieves or making the gold screams in embarrassment , strangely the forty thieves didn't give any attention at him , giving her back at the boy indifferent while she took an other piece of her food .

Issei's feet finally stopped in front of the dark fabric , facing the blurred silhouette with agitation before his temptation take over him and move his shaking hand slowly towards the little slight gape between the two curtains , he begin to slowly open the little opening just a bit more so his pupil could take a little look before he notices a tan color different from the whiteness of his friend making him surprise and suddenly the curtains opened up in quick rough way letting Issei stares at the big robust six packs in confusion before he makes a huge scream of terror .

With no way to escape , he made a huge gulp then begin to climb the tall figure in front of him , trough the water flowing between his chiseled torso and his Big Dipper shaped marks , until he founds the gate of hell opening, shaped as Kenshiro angry eyes of death .

The boy kept mumbling as he literally done it in his pants while the man raised his giant solid palm above the frightened eyes of the the boy , and like a guillotine the hand stricken down towards the little space between his terrorized eyes until it stops just in front of his forehead and just gave him a little slight pinch .

" Don't sneak on me next time ." He says with deep toneless voice before he quickly closed the curtains again .

This little slight pinch literally made the boy passes out after dodging death from really close making the blond nun came out of Kenshiro's room with a pink towel covering her little body after that she heard him collapses on the ground .

" Issei-san ? " She says widely opening her eyes in confusion .

" That's what you get . " Comments the white haired girl munching her chocolate cake unconcerned about the scene that happened behind her .

* * *

**[-~-]**

**\- THE MAN WITH A PRICE ON HIS HEAD -**

_**" Yan Wang , The King of Hell ...**_

_**Wants his throne back ! **_

_**[-~-]**_

* * *

" A morning exercise ? "

" Yes , since that fight with the fallen angels you must first improve your physical competences , I will come to your house at 5 a.m , I hope you'll be ready ... "

Issei kept silent scratching his head with a disturbed tone after that his Buchou wanted to train him , he wasn't the sports kind of guy neither waking up early .

After that , Kenshiro's room opened as he came out all cleaned up from the blood and guts of yesterday , of course he was still wearing the same outfit that he kept wearing since his arrival at the club , the only thing different was the dark tank top tightly drawing his muscled pectorals and scars that replaced the striped school's shirt that he completely burst it in pieces after that his muscles got rougher yesterday .

He was holding a bunch of folded clothes gently warped in a cyan cloth , he headed the blond nun sitting on one of the sofas next to Koneko playing a game of chess with Kiba , and crouched to her level as he presents her the folded clothes .

" Here's your clothes . "

The girl kept a dazed look at the men before she took them with a little embarrassed smile , her cheeks flushing .

" Th-Thank you ... "

The little discussion between them and the girl's blush towards him made Issei glaring at the scene , green with envy .

" You're welcome ... " He replied with a slight grin " I cleaned and dried them . "

" Y-You cleaned them ?! " She says all of her face going red before looking away embarrassed " It didn't bothered that it was my ... Underwear ? "

That sentence made Issei jaw-broken in chock , he couldn't believe his ears , how could anyone touch her panties besides him ?!

" Don't worry ... " States the men slightly widening his stoic smile making the girl couldn't do but to dazedly widen hers .

" Th-Thank you very much , first you gladly let me spend the night with you and now ... I just don't know how to redeem myself after this generosity from you Kenshiro-senpai ... "

Knowing that they spend the night together literally destroyed the poor little Issei , the image of both of them completely naked behind a white sheet snuggling while Kenshiro was evilly sneering filled the boy's mind .

While Issei collapsed on the ground defeated , Kenshiro crouched to her level with his solid smile and puts his huge hand on the nun's cranium scratching her golden hair , making her surprise and blushing as she kept starring at his piercing eyes with daze .

" This the least I can do after what you've endured so far , and please just call me Ken . "

She kept mumbling in stupor before finally made a wide grin reaching her cheeks .

" Alright... Ken ! "

Besides the depressed Issei , Rias was also watching there little talk , she was pretty indifferent about the underwear and the night sleep thing , however seeing how Kenshiro was smiling at the little girl and the friendly tone he has, made her a bit perturbed , even her couldn't get this kind of socialism from him ...

...

It's not like she was jealous towards the blond nun

...

Impossible

...

" Kenshiro ! Didn't you have some tracts to give ? "

The smiling face of Kenshiro quickly faded to his usual angry state as he stood up glaring at the redhead on her desk , widely smiling at him after her dictatorial order.

And with no words he took the big bag on the table and headed to the front door .

" And please can you gave a bit more flyers ? "

In response he brutally slammed the door followed by the brown haired boy recovering from his defeat while the Crimson Princess kept a satisfied smile at the door , it could be a bit evil from her but it was the only funny thing she could do with him , maybe Akeno was right about her being less delicate with him .

But her smile immediately faded to a worried tone as she remembers the events of yesterday , the blood splattering all over the place , screams and cries filling the huge room , the pain that this fallen angel endured , and the deathly look he was having as he kept starring at the tortured woman with his quotes .

" Hokuto Shin Ken ! The fist that destroyed the heavens and terrorized the deities ! "

Hokuto Shin Ken ... What kind of power is this ?

Of course she immediately called her brother to have some information about him or his strange power or his unexpected rejoin of her chessboard , but he doesn't respond neither calls her back , it's like he was avoiding her .

She kept a thinking pose before her little white haired rook spoke with a unusual severe and serious tone .

" We must be really careful with him ... "

She lifted an eyebrow of confusion as she heard what she just said before she continues her sentence .

" At the first sight I was suspicious but now it's too dangerous , this man is using a horrible Ansatsuken completely unknown for me , the pressure points neither there effects he referred aren't even matched with any martial arts , adding with the massive concentration of Ki inside his body , the first time he came for example , he used such a massive power that he became completely like he wasn't existing , he literally moved into an other dimension from us, of course only someone with Ki perception like me could feel it... And I really doubt that he uses this strange powerful energy for good ... "

" Really ? " Surprised the redhead with her eyebrows lifted , she was really astonished as she heard that this kind of strength could come from such an inferior energy like fighting spiritual , even a irrelevant little human could uses this nonsense power .

" Wh-What are you talking about Koneko-chan ? " Replies the blond nun a bit upset of the girl's accusations " Kenshiro is a good man ! "

" He uses a merciless destructive power without any hesitation , he even admitted that he slaughtered hundreds of men with his own fist ! Do you still think he's good ? "

The blond nun stood up in anger with her sad little eyes and shouts .

" Kenshiro is who saved me in the first place ! Without him I wouldn't be here ! He's sure doesn't mean anything of he just said ! He's too kind for doing such things ! "

" What do you know about it ? " Replies the little rook frowning her eyebrows " He came out of nowhere , we barely know his name , even Rias-senpai have any information about him , it's like he's from an other planet completely different of ours ... "

Her reply made the anger of Asia wipes out , letting her a bit perplex as she sat back on the couch .

" B-But , he's too kind ... I-I feel it ... " She mumbles hopelessly .

" Feeling it isn't the answer . " Replies the rook " He's surely luring you so you become more vulnerable , he's a real danger for anyone of us , who know what's he planning on behind his static look ... "

" I'm staying neutral towards him ... " States the blond knight with a serious tone " But I agree what's Koneko just said , he's wielding a power that could even destroy us ... We must be really attentive with him ... "

After that the blond girl kept speechless looking down , even her became doubtful about Kenshiro's kindness .

Rias kept a close look at the discussion with silence , she can't decide what to think about him , still wondering what's the story of this mysterious man , all those questions still harassing her since yesterday couldn't let her sleeps neither concentrate .

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

" Ugh, I think I broke my spine! I can't go on !"

" Come on Issei ! Just one or two more push ups and were done ! "

Issei made a huge moan of pain as he tried lifting his weight plus Rias' on top of him from the ground with his shaky arms , feeling they could tears apart in any moment , it was a matter of second before he collapsed on the sand with a huge cloud erupting and covering them .

" You're really a disgrace ... " The redhead sighs as she covers her eyes and mouth from the ground while the boy kept coughing .

as the dust disappeared , she glared at the boy laying on the sand , panting in exhaustion .

" I can't do it ... "

" You have to , to improve your abilities you must first have a more powerful strength and stamina , look at Kenshiro for example ... "

" Kenshiro is a rook ! " Shouts the boy

" That's not a reason ! Kenshiro is still a new-born devil like you , and he's already showed us his huge potentials all thanks to his shape ! " Retorts the redhead frowning her eyebrows, strangely she got a quick image of Kenshiro's chiseled torso in her mind for a fragment of a second before fading away letting her a bit blushy.

In respond , the boy just made a huge moan of complain as all of his spine made a huge pain while the girl just sighs at him then looked in the distant searching for someone .

" Where could she be ? "

" Sorry I'm late ! "

They all two turned their heads to see Asia running towards them, waving one hand in the air while the other was holding onto a small basket and wearing her nun's dress . There was a large smile on her face and it was clear to both of them that she was not watching where she was going.

" Issei-san , Buchou , I'm finally he-kyaaaaah ! "

Issei and Rias watched in mute shock as the girl stepped into the sandlot they were using for their daily exercise and tripped. She fell down face first in the dirt.

That must hurt ...

Rias sighed as she thinks that this girl is the most accident prone person she had ever met.

After that the blond nun raised herself from the sand completely embarrassed , Rias chose that it would be a great opportunity to take a break , relieving the poor boy still laying on the ground exhausted .

A couple of minutes ago and they sat on the grass as the little girl put the basket on the ground and came out with two cups of tea and a thermos .

She gave each on of them a cup and opened the bottle before she poured the tea in the recipients , they each one of them gave slight thankful nod as they hold the steaming cup .

The two made a grateful smile after taking a sip from there tea while the girl looked at her lap bashful .

" After that I heard that you two are working together , I though I could help ... But I couldn't think of nothing but to make tea ... "

" Don't worry Asia , you're doing your best and we really appreciate it ... " Replies the redhead with a grateful smile .

" Y-Yeah , thanks Asia ... " Continues the brown haired boy .

The girl couldn't do nothing but hugely blush looking embarrassed .

Suddenly , roars and screams arise not far from there spot making them turn at the voices with a confused face , two middle aged man where standing dropping there bowl of rice and holding there heads and chests .

" My head ! My head it's hurt ! "

" Oh my god ! My heart is going to explode **Aaaaargh ! **"

In a matter of second there skull and rib cage begin to swell and explode in a geyser of blood before the dead bodies collapses on the ground motionless , one has his head exploded while the other has a huge hole on his chest .

Of course it was just in there imagination , actually there just laying on the ground with a huge smile on there face and there nose bleeding in orgasm mumbling "delicious ~~~~" .

The trio watching the scene were completely disorientated at seeing those two acting like they got a punched by Kenshiro ...

" What the hell is wrong with those two ? " Asks the redhead .

" I guess they ate the Big Dipper Supreme Deluxe ... " Replies Issei .

" The what ? " Turns the girl more confused at the boy .

" It's one of the many 'Divine' dishes that the 'Hokuto Renkitoza' gives , it's a restaurant where my parents always order since they opened in downtown , they always collapse like that at the very first bit of it... "

The boy looked down crying in desperation while the redhead kept an intrigued stare at the two limped body still not waking up from there overdose before she stood up from the ground .

" Come on let's go ... "

Issei quickly looked at her with sad puppy eyes his desperate tears still hanging on his eyeballs .

" Don't tell me we are carry on training again ... " He mumbles with a complained tone .

" No I just want to go see something ... "

The boy made a huge gasp of serenity as he stood up with a wide happy grin .

" But you will carry me on your shoulders... "

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! " He screams falling on the ground crying in front of the sighing Rias and the worried face of the blond nun .

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

The trio made a massive gasp of shock at the big poster next of the Hokuto Renkitoza , there eyes widened so much that they were going to pop out .

The poster was the picture of a man pointing his finger and with a severe deathly look in his piercing eyes like those " I want you " American posters , except that instead of Uncle Sam, it was Kenshiro wearing a yellow apron with orange stripes and a little toque on his head with the same colors .

" You're already dead ... " Was written with a huge , serious , solid font while the sentence " ... Of deliciousness after eating the North Star's magnificent meals ! " under it has a more goofy and funny tone .

After that they could finally recover from there stun , they choose to enter the restaurant to talk with Kenshiro about this , before they notices the tents on the sidewalks and even on the the road with people literally camping in front of the restaurant , they quickly understood why when they saw the huge horde of people blocking the entrances , fighting to penetrate in the tight doors of the restaurant screaming and hustling , they even saw some people collapsing on the ground unconscious and maybe the noise of a gun shot .

What's special in this restaurant to make those people act like some kind of animals or Palestinian hobos ?

And so the trio entered in the horde with a huge gulp , they kept close with each other , dodging the punches and the people tossing themselves , until they finally entered the restaurant safely , except that Issei was having a huge cut on his jacket as someone tried to stab him back there making him hugely gulp in fear and also in serenity , thanking the gods that it wasn't worst .

But the moment they were walking to enter the main door , the tall skinny figure of the receptionist blocked there path touching his sharp mustache and his frenchy tone .

" Sorry Madame but you must pay the places to see ze spectacle ... "

" Kenshiro is a friend of us ... " Explains the redhead wondering what does he meant by spectacle whereas they are in a restaurant .

" Sorry but La Grande Ours doesn't accept guests , you must pay or leave , 20$ each please ... "

The redhead kept glaring at the calm snobby man before she made a sigh and payed the sum even though 20$ is inexplicably expensive .

The man gratefully took the money and bowed before he stepped aside showing them the direction with his arm .

" This way madame ... "

The trio followed the man as they enters the main room , it was a gigantic hall , hundreds of tables filled with hungry clients were standing in front of a small rounded stage with a table cook , it was like they entered in a theater or something like that .

The man stopped in front of one of the tables in the very back of the room as the receptionist helped the two females to sit and walk away with Issei still standing in front of his chair , starring at him in confusion wondering why he didn't made the same with him .

" What about me ? " He complains making the blond little nun giggling while Rias glared at him sighing .

" Just sit Issei ! "

The way she shouted it made Issei quickly take his seat in fear of making his Buchou furious , in fact she was really serious , severe and determinate to see his appearance , knowing Kenshiro's back story is one of her many principal objectives next to making Issei more powerful .

The trio quickly noticed that there was cards on the table , meaning that they still have to pay even after the entry fee , really , why is there an entry fee ?

" 15$ for a cup of water ?! " Shouts the blond nun in shock as she sees the exorbitant prices of the dishes

" Why people are come here by thousands with such expensive food ?! Who is going to pay 50$ for a piece of bread ?! " Replied the redhead glaring at the card with shock .

" My parents ... " Sighed the poor looking brown haired boy as he remember the many days he spent without diner , of course he could still taste those dishes but he really don't want to be in the state his parents are after the first crunch , also he don't want to loose a hand if they catch him touching there bowl ...

Of course they will not eat with those kind of prices above there eyes and suddenly , the lights turns off plunging the room in total darkness making the trio confused , then a projector lights the rounded stage as they see Kenshiro with the same outfit he has on the posters standing in the middle of the lightening circle , in front of the worktable filled with ingredients and a black hotplate in the middle of the table .

With a movement of his right arm , fast as a blur , he took one of the wooden plaques on the top right of the table and read the manuscript written on it .

" Table number 657 : Hokuto no Okonomiyaki with salmon and natural spices ... " He calmly announces

" That's mine ! Oh my god it's my order ! " A voice screams in happiness in the crowd .

And so he begin by summoning a huge fire on the working place and puts a big bowl on top of it before sprinkle a bit of flour and water on it letting it boil , meanwhile , he takes a cucumber from his left and grab it with his right palm before he begin to tears off the skin of the legume with his bare hands , letting the residue of the green skin to falls away , then he puts the cucumber on the table and with a quick wave of his hand , the legume transforms into tiny little green pieces making everyone gasp in awe and amazement .

He then proceed with the onions , he puts an onion on his palm and with a frown of his eyebrows , his hand begin to be colored by a purple aura exploding the skin of the onions followed by literally turning the inside of it into a white powder of cut onions making the spectator claps getting more excited of his tricks , his friends were the most astonished by his strange cooking abilities .

And so he heads to the ginger and cuts it in pieces with an another quick wave of his hands , chopping it in pieces before doing the same with the shrimp with the screams and shouts of his viewers in fury making the trio in the back a bit frightened , yes it was unbelievably epic and astonishing but they were a bit exaggerating , no one though that Kenshiro could put a bunch of people in such states .

In the same time , he took the tail of the salmon on his right and toss it in the air and begin to storms it with dozens of hits with his hands with a shrill scream , striking like whips on the limped body of the fish until it transforms in tiny pieces of red juicy meat falling on the boiling bowl followed by the other condiments and he begin to sprinkle a bit of oil while agitating the bowl in a vigorous way making the ingredients mixes up and getting it's pancake shape .

He suddenly slam the bowl with his strong fist making the whole thing flies in the air , flipping graciously in front of the crazy spectator in daze before landing on the bowl then an other time with the shouts getting louder and louder every time he flips the it .

And so he finally puts on the hotplate letting it fries a bit before adding a bit of spices and some mayonnaise , and then suddenly , Kenshiro overthrows everything on the table with a strong mid-kick and high pitched scream sweeping all the recipes on the table making a huge cloud of spices , herbs and flavors submerged him while the pan erupt from the explosion and flies above the dumbfounded eyes of his clients .

Everyone followed it flying like an U.F.O in the air before it graciously land in front of it's owner , making a happy look on his face while his mouth begin to waters like a cascade with the many claps , shouts and whistles of it's spectator going nuts about this fantastic spectacle .

Rias and the others have to admit , Kenshiro is a true Japanese Gordon Ramsay , without the swears and James May getting drunk in the back .

The cloud submerging Kenshiro's workplace dissipated , letting his calm toneless look turning to his viewers while flowers , money and even some women's underwear flied towards him , Kenshiro just modestly bowed at them , thanking them for their enthusiasms before turning back at them to go away until .

" You fucking cheater ! "

In the matter of a second , he quickly turned towards the monstrous man's voice as he sees the giant figure of a huge bald brown man wearing a tight white suit drawing his muscled shapes and sneering at him in the distance , we has having some evil maleficent traits on his face , similar to the punks in the wasteland while his form was so huge that he took all his table for himself .

" Come on ! Come out your fucking machine behind your table ! " He screams laughing more .

Kenshiro frowned his eyebrows in anger as he bounces to a small little space in the middle of the room followed by the projectors lighting the circle he's standing on , glaring at the man .

" Keep a bit of courtesy here , you are in a respectable establishment and you're disturbing my customers . " Kenshiro calmly says with his angry tone .

" Fuck you man ! " Retorts the bald guy before laughing again making Kenshiro more furious .

" If you don't respect my restaurant , then I suggest you to leave before I call someone to do it ! " Kenshiro replies with a bit more of severity and anger in his voice

" And what if I don't want to ? Who's that idiot who think can expel me ?! " The man screams while he lets his gigantic form to stand up , the people surrounding him were barely reaching his tibia while starring at him in fear .

" Me ." Replies Kenshiro severely .

" You ? " He says with a malicious smile on his face before he begin to laugh like crazy " I can even make you fly like that pan you just made with a single blow of my mouth ! "

" Why not you show this in front of me ? " Asks Kenshiro .

" With pleasure ! "

And so the bald giant begin to walks towards him , crushing everything in his path while everyone flees away from him screaming in terror before he reaches the spot where Kenshiro is , looking down sneering .

He was literally twice bigger and taller than Kenshiro , submerged by his huge shadow .

Issei stood up from his chair in panic as he was going to summon his Boosted Gear before Rias grab his arm interrupting him .

" B-Buchou ?! " He whispers in confusion while he looks at the serious face of the redhead .

" Don't interfere , I want to see what's Kenshiro's behavior ... " She states while the boy sit on his seat again .

In fact Kenshiro wasn't even showing the bit of emotions towards the huge figure in front of him .

" Now you're don't say shit huh ? " Sneers the bald man at his interlocutor .

Kenshiro kept silent glaring at the man with a deathly stare .

In response the man raised his huge palm and like a spear , he headed his palm towards Kenshiro's torso like a bullet before he dodges it by not very closely letting a bit of strains of his hair flies away while the palm grabs the table behind him and crushes it in many pieces before the man showed the debris of woods getting crushed in his palm towards Kenshiro while everyone were gasping in shock at the scene in front of them .

" How's that ? " He says evilly laughing .

Kenshiro just kept silent indifferent and not impressed for a couple of second .

" Amazing ... " He says sarcastically before he taps his chest with a severe look in his eyes " Try again ... "

" What ? You son of a bitch ! "

And the bald giant man raised his massive palm again before tossing it again .

" This time I will break every bones of you ! "

And so he draws a satisfied smile as he successfully grabs the man's torso then begin to lift him up before he realizes that he don't want to move from the ground , he was literally glued to the floor .

The man looked at him in shock as all of his attempts didn't work , making him nervously sweat in fear and frustration .

" What's the matter ? " Spoke Kenshiro with a deathly stare on his piercing pupils " Can't lift me up ? "

And so he took the man's arm still grabbing his torso , and then lifted him up in the air making him scream in fear while the spectators looked at him in awe at how easy he could lift a man twice his weight and form .

He then launched a wall of quick punches and kicks at the man still in the air before he made a powerful uppercut , projecting him in the roof and destroying it and continuing his fly to the sky , letting a huge crumbling gape on the roof before the bald guy appears again falling until the fist of Kenshiro stops his fall like an anvil , before he finally reach land , lying on the floor with a huge crevasse on his face and most of his face broken but still alive .

A moment of silence filled the room while Kenshiro writes something on a piece of paper then stick it on the man's unconscious forehead .

" Here's the bill for the roof , I would like to have the pay within this week ... " He calmly says , toneless about the amount of destruction these two have done while the bald giant man just kept mumbling with is toothless mouth .

Kenshiro then looked towards his clients and spoke with a sorry tone .

" Sorry everyone but the restaurant is going to close for renovation , see you all in the next week or month ... "

Everyone made a moan of complain as they all stood up reaching the exit doors more slower and with less enthusiasms than when they entered .

It was here when Kenshiro finally spotted his friends in the back , all in awe and astonishment as they kept starring at the man .

In response he just waved his hand at them , greeting them with his usual toneless look .

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

Kenshiro approached some currency notes to the vending machine next to the closed before it literally sucked up from his hand making him a bit surprised but just ignored it and taped his choices on the numeric pad .

He waited a bit for his products to fall until he realizes that they were stuck on there metallic shelf making Kenshiro frowns his eyebrows in anger , he then replied with a strong fist towards the glass of the vending machine , shattering it in many pieces before he took the juices he ordered while the vending machine was agonizing with ,

and turned towards the trio of teenagers just next to him , looking at him widely opening there eyes in shock .

Indifferent by what just done , Kenshiro just walked at them then gave each one of them a can before he opened his and begin to drink from it before he realizes the little slight angry stare the redhead is giving him .

" Look , didn't I told you that I have job earlier ? I must find my pay after all ... " He states with a calm tone .

" But I never though you had this kind of job ! You are using your ... art for cooking for your information ! " She shouts .

" And what's the problem about that ? Hokuto Shin Ken is universal ... And no one died so far ... " He retorts still calm even though the angry tone his Buchou is giving .

" But don't you see such state you put those people to eat your food ? Even though I really don't understand what's special about it ... "

" But they aren't dead and they love my dishes so ... "

" Yes but-"

" They aren't dead ."

She kept silent , starring at the calm tone he has while he drink his can of lemon juice , of course there is no way she can argue with him , he already won for the beginning ...

The girl just made a sigh and took a sip from her juice before a car suddenly stopped in front of them , it was a big dark purple limousine with golden rims , chassis and a little spinning dollar sign with the same material and covered in diamonds in the front of the car

The last window in the back slided down revealing a whole bunch of breasts and butts pressing each others with sensual moan of pleasure coming from them making everyone were a bit confused and also shocked by what's happening inside , beside Issei who just screamed in happiness with his eyes sparkling towards the masterpiece in front of his face .

" Oppaiiiiii ~~~~~~~"

A couple of minutes after , the head of someone was coming from the pair of wriggling fleshes , it was Kenshiro's boss , yes the old little fat guy who was chasing his sons out of the restaurant's business from the beginning .

Purple leopard fedora on his bald head , a pair of black glasses , sharp mustaches and a whole kind of jeweleries and golden medallions hanging from his neck , he became so much a pimp that we are now going to call him Gator .

" What's up my homie North Staaaaarz ! " Says Gator with a black man's tone and a huge grin revealing all of his golden teeth while the two sexy beautiful girls with him are rubbing his shoulders , giving a sensual smile and giggle at Kenshiro ignoring them .

" Boss ." Greets Kenshiro with a nod making his friends stare at him agape after this surprising revelation before he continues " The store is going to close thanks to the disrespect of a client ... again . "

" Meh ! No worries mate ! I get more money than an arabic sultan with just the entries fees thanks to your fantastic talent ! Hey here's your prime btw ... " He says sneering before he came out his hands from the buxom girls holding a checkbook and pen , then begin to write on it before he tears off check and give it to the man looking at it indifferent .

His friends approached him to take a look at the paper he's holding before they a huge gasp of shock , dumbfounded in front of the exorbitant number written on it .

" I have added an other zero than yesterday , don't forget to take your pay next week ! "

The trio made an other gasp of shock after Gator's sentence , Kenshiro still have a salary in addition ?!

" Thank you Sire ... " He says tonelessly .

" My pleasure ! " Sneers the old pimp " Hey wanna take a ride with me ? I still got some three ladies in the back if you want , your friends can come too ! "

" Yeah Ken come with us ! " Follows the two sexy ladies with a sensual tone , giving a wink at him .

The brown haired boy literally exploded of excitement , steam coming from his nose while his eyes are sparkling like stars before he begin to sprint towards the door before Kenshiro's hand grabs the neck of his tracksuit and raise him from the ground while the boy kept running in the air confused .

" No thanks ... " He states while glaring at the boy who was shocked after that he heard what he just said .

" What ?! You can't do that ! " He screams .

" Kenshiro's right ... We still have a lot of training today ... " Retorts Rias glaring at him too .

" But ... " He whispers with a sad puppy face before he quickly looked away in fear from the two deathly gazes at him .

" Whatever you want dog ! " States Gator " Okey see you around ! Piss out ! "

And the car suddenly accelerated while the Gator was tossing a pile of green paper from the window with the laugh of his ladies resounding in the distance .

After this , Kenshiro puts his check on the pocket of his apron then turned away silently .

" I will go to the bank to put my money , see you around ... "

" Goodbye Kenshiro-san ! " Says the blond nun with a bright smile , he replied with a slight grin and a nod .

" Prick ... " Whispers Issei turning his back at him before the Asia furiously gives him a hit with her elbow making a light scream of pane came out of his mouth .

Kenshiro made a slight giggle before it faded away that he looked towards Rias , frowning his eyebrows in confusion as he see the look of inconceivable sadness in her expression .

The girl just kept a bit silent looking in the distance with her sad face before she realizes that someone was looking at her .

" Oh ... Goodbye Kenshiro ... " She says with a modest light tone , turning at him with a little smile on her face but that still didn't let him serene , her sad devastated tone was greatly different from her usual luxurious , strong and proud one , this time he can easily detect how fake this smile was...

Something is happening with her , but Kenshiro didn't know what it was ...

In the end he just turned back and walked away from the trio still his worried face drawn .

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

"I can't feel my legs..."

The brown haired boy kept groaning and moaning, his face is sticked on his white wooden desk while the echoes of his classmate torment his empty tired head.

And like that wasn't enough, a huge tap on his back wakes him up in pane while the happy shouts of his friends greets him.

"YOU TRAITOR ! "

Issei lifts his head towards there furious gaze in confusion and with a hiding will to slaughter them like fallen angels while he rubs his painful spine.

" What the hell is wrong with you two ... ?" He grumbles with a tired glare

In response the two angry boys brutally grabs the collar of his outfit and show him there sharpened teeth as they continue roaring there disapprobation.

" HOW CAN A FILTHY BASTARD LIKE YOU CAN HOUSES SUCH A CUTE BEAUTIFUL GIRL ?! "

" Wh-What are you two talking about ?! " He screams in terror with no understanding of the situation.

The baldy and the nerd point there fingers towards where Asia was surrounding by a bunch of her female classmates, giving her advises and precautions on her new house.

" FIRST WAS RIAS-SENPAI ! AND NOW THE NEW BLOND CHICK ! ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE OVER ALL THE WOMEN HERE OR WHAT ?! "

Issei kept mumbling in fear of there deathly stare as he tries to leave the tight grip around his neck, just before one of the female students runs inside the class.

"Everyone ! Kasumi-sensei is coming !"

All the students stopped discussing and fighting, and immediately rushed to there seats as a huge sound of scrubbing chairs filled the room followed by total silence, minutes passed before this silence being disturbed by the occasional head-bump sound coming from the door followed by the massive little giggles coming from the students.

The newly arrived teacher rubs his scratched forehead after getting his daily hit on the door, due to his tall figure and his total focus on the little book below his thick, long and robust nose.

The man was surprisingly strong and tough for a simple literature teacher, giving all the girls of the school the will to see those pectorals nude, two big rounded glasses were blurring his eyes and with the addition of the book stuck on his face, covering any shape of beauty from his robust traits, do only thing we can greatly distinguish were his big and firm lips.

He was strangely a real classy gentleman with his khakis suit and his red bow tie, with the addition of his black strains stuck to the back of his neck, giving him an elegant haircut.

While all of his similar wears only a normal boring suit, he was the only one who was having such a classy outfit, staying loyal to the old educational costume, giving him the pure aspect of a brainy coming straight out of havard or some other respectable school in the place, and the likelihood of the fellow females of the school, even tough he just came her two weeks ago.

The teacher ignored all the laughing at him and continue to stares at his book while searching for a chalk, before something written on the black board catches his blurred eyes.

_" Professor Kasumi ,_

_Stop reading entire books_

_in the book store. "_

All this graciously followed by a strain of rose.

At this time, the students begin scream at him in laugh.

" Professor Kasumi ! You made bookstore owner cry !"

" A repeat reading offender ! Repent your crime !"

The sensei begin to frenetically turns his head towards the many major female laughs and the 'accusations' they giving to him before admiring the board with silence before sticking his nose on it, letting everyone confusingly in silence.

And so he begin to sniff the chalk on the board all the way down and vice-versa.

" What is he doing ? "

He kept rubbing his nose on the board before sighting the chalk below him, he took it with care ( while still holding his book with the other hand of course.) and sniffs it like a rose, after repeatedly inhaling the white stick, he tuns towards his class and with a castling but still elegant tone, he spoke.

" Miss Ayame, come to the chalkboard... And erase it... "

Everyone gasped in shock as one of the girls in the group stood up dumbfounded.

" H-How did you knew it was me ?! Do you have any proof ?"

While the girl approaches him, he draws a small grin while spinning the chalk with his big fingers.

" My eyes... Or I should say my nose, never deceive me... " He begin to explain " Perspiration ! The proportion of bodily acid contained in sweat is different for every person. You have a particular odor my dear..."

The girl stares at him offended and her cheeks embarrassingly red.

" A-Are you implying that... I stink sweat ?! "

" How rude ! " Accompany the girls in the back.

" Well I don't see what's wrong about it... Everyone manifest body acid-"

A quick brutal slaps caught his cheek making him disoriented, he kept rubbing his red painful cheek and adjusting his glasses before he caught the overwhelemed face of his student.

" Do I smell that bad..." She mumbles while tears begin to appear on her eyes.

" I...I...I..."

She then collapses on the ground and begin to burst into tears.

" I will never get a boyfriend !"

" He made her cry ! He made her cry ! "

While everyone were shouting and screaming, the professor stood in panic with any idea of resolving this.

" No, I was only talking about proportion of acid in the human body... "

" He strikes again ! " Sneers the perverted trio in the back, pleased to see such torment in this scene.

A moment of terror passed before the professor decide to intervene.

" Don't cry Ayame..." He whispers with a sweet, warm tone as he crouches to her to comfort her.

He puts his big solid palms on her little shoulders and approaches his mouth towards her head.

" I know how to make you feel better..."

And so he slowly kisses her forehead, making the girl go all red.

" Don't worry you're sensei will take care of everything... " He whispers with a warm seductive tone.

" Kyaaah he kissed her ! "

" WH-WHAT ?! "

While the girl of the class were screaming at such an attempt, the trio of boys were completely dumbfounded in shock.

" What a putrid man ! "

" This is scandalous ! "

" Such an arrogant teacher must be fired in the spot for such actions ! "

While the class was in fury, the girl stopped crying as the blush filled her face and the lips of the man recoiled from her forehead, the warm touch still caressing her skin.

" Are you alright know ?"

The girl kept mumbling as she kept gazing the blured dots of his glasses while nodding brainlessly, she could notice a small coloration of dark blue sparkling inside of these dots.

" Good." States the teacher with a grin, he stood up with the girl and returned to his desk while the girl goes to her seat, still in the clouds with this wonderful experience feeling her mind.

He quickly erased the scribbling on the board and took a chalk to write his own lesson while shouting politely.

" Please open your books, page 167 and read the paragraph to your right, I will give questions later..."

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

" We're back !"

The brown haired boy and the blond ex-nun came back from there delivery while all the members of the club greets them, all of them except of course Koneko who was eating her favorite foods.

And Kenshiro who was sitting in the sofa opposite to her, putting one of his legs on top of the other while crossing his arms and closing his eyes with total silence but still completely aware of everything surrounding him, he has the tendency to stay in this stat for hours, he don't even take the effort to respond someone and just keep silence while staying in this some kind of mediation.

He didn't cared to them when they introduced the two cadet to the art of having a familiar, he's too grown up and mature to have this kind of crap wandering next to him...

Minutes later, the door of the club slid to appear a group of people, it seems like the group stepped away to let two specific person to enter the room first before entering all of them at last.

Kenshiro opened one of his eyes to barely stare at them with the corner of his eye, the two girls he sees where completely unknown to him neither the group behind them but were in fact Sona Sitri and her vice-president Tsubaki Shinra accompanied with the rest of the Student Council.

" Sona ? " Spoke Rias as she turns to them " What are you doing here ? "

" Since we're both have new entries in our chessboard, I though that a little introduction would be useful ..."

" Wh-What ? " Says Issei a bit surprised.

" Sona is the heiress of one of the high clans of the underworld, she has a peerage just like Rias-senpai." Explains Akeno.

Kenshiro kept indifferent at the announcement.

" So I guess I will begin... " Says the redhead " This is Hyoudou Issei my pawn, Asia Argento my bishop and..."

While the two teenagers nod as a greeting, the redhead turns back and point her palm towards where Kenshiro was still sitting on the couch.

" This is Kenshiro... My rook."

Kenshiro didn't make any sign of salute towards them and kept closing his eyes in silence.

The blond hairy boy standing behind Sona was giving a bit of a confused face towards him.

" Hey isn't he too old to be in the school, or even being the pawn of student."

Kenshiro, not pleased by calling him a pawn frowns his big eyebrows and strikes an angry glare like thunder towards the male, making him shivers in fear.

" Sagi ! " Shouts Sona not enjoying his pawn's behavior " You have to know that it doesn't need to be member of the school to join a peerage, neither the age, my rook is the best example..."

After that, the Council president bows a bit and spoke.

" My apologies Mister Kenshiro, please forget my pawn's idiotic statement..."

She then makes a quick smirk towards him.

" So this is Kenshiro..." She thinks before making a quick glance towards the boy, making a sign to apologies too.

The boy kept a bit silent before precipitate to bow down.

" Y-Ye-Yeah... Sorry..."

In response, Kenshiro closed his eyes and continued his meditation, making them a bit speechless.

" He's not really talkative... " Explains the redhead with an embarrassed chuckle.

After that, the two newly pawns begin to chat with their counterpart, of course Kenshiro didn't mind to stand up and just let Issei trying to crush Sagi's hand.

it was a bit of a moment before a familiar bump gets heard from the door.

Everyone turned towards the sound to see with big surprise from Rias' part, the literature teacher, Kasumi-sensei.

The man begin to scratches again his forehead with still a little book different from the one of earlier attached to his nose.

" K-Kasumi-sensei ?! " Shouts Rias' peerage in astonishment, not understanding his presence

Kenshiro gasped in shock as he heard this name and quickly opened his eyes to widens them towards the professor, completely speechless.

Sona turned towards the teacher and spoke.

" Well you're late... As always..."

" I'm sorry... " Says the man bowing down and with a polite tone " I though I could do a quick look at the library but I've found an interesting book and... "

The girl just sighed and turned towards the Gremory clan.

" Sagi isn't only the new born in my peerage, I present you my new rook..."

She then turns towards him again.

" Please introduce yourself, and you can remove your disguise too... They are very trusted..."

The man kept silence before removing his blurred glasses and scratches his hair letting a huge black rose of hair appears in the front of his head and covering the half of his forehead, and also his azure sparkling eyes.

" Kenshiro Kasumi, nice to meet you." He says with a little smile with his solid big lips.

Rias and the other were completely dumbfounded to see such beauty being covered only by a pair of glasses and some hair gel.

" Kenshiro, they have also an other Kenshiro as a rook, isn't such a coincidence ?" States Sona with a smile towards her handsome rook while pointing to the other Kenshiro, still starring at the man with his eyebrows frowned.

" Really ? I never saw you wandering here before but... " Says Sona's Kenshiro while he approaches the other before stopping in front of him with a glare responding to his.

He then approaches his head to his and keep starring at him and scenting at him.

" There is a familiar odor on you... The odor of... A sewer rat..."

Rias' Kenshiro not pleased by his insult sharps his glare even more.

" Well I smell in you the horrible scent of a putrid idiotic smoker..."

This made the teacher even more angry as his tone begin to differs from his elegant one to a more severe and rough.

" Well if you do have some problem with smokers..."

The sitting Kenshiro kept silence while the other continues with his demonic eyes appearing in front of the fearless Savior of the Last Century's End.

" Tell it to me !"

After this threatening shout, Kenshiro slowly stand up to face the other Kenshiro and kept glaring at him.

" I have a problem with smokers."

This phrase made both of them begin a starring contest, the witnesses of this fight could greatly feel the tension between these two big grown man.

Strangely they noticed that they were sharing many similarities in there aspect, there stare, there stand, there huge muscular shape, except that Sona's Kenshiro was more hairy and has much bigger and stronger lips.

It was a matter of time before the two kings interfere and separate the two Kenshiros.

" Okey, that's enough you two !"

" We don't want any harm today ! "

The two men stayed away from each other but still kept an electric stare between them.

The two kings sighed a bit before Sitri turns toward Gremory while adjusting her glasses.

" Tell me Rias, when do you gonna get to your new peerage a familiar ?"

" Well I tough this week could be good..."

" I see, unfortunately I also want to give Sagi and Ken a familiar to begin with..."

" But you know that we can get only one pet every month..."

" Yeah..."

The two kings put a finger on there chins, thinking for a way to settle this before Rias got it first.

" I know ! How about a duel ?"

" A duel ? Are you implying about a Rating Game ?"

" N-No ! " Shouts the redhead nervous " Of course I don't talk about a Rating Game ! We don't have the permission for it... "

" You're right... Also I don't think you can harm yourself know... " Says Sona with her habitual teasing smile.

The traits of Rias begin to be more anger as she narrowed her eyebrows.

" That's have nothing to do with that ! " She shouts.

" Well what are you suggesting? "

" I guess it's better to make it on sports... Since we're both highschoolers..."

" I guess it's good, I accept ! We will make it on the Tennis court tomorrow ! "

" Alright ! "

And the two kings shakes there hands with a satisfied smile.

" But before I go, I guess our two rooks must get along between them..."

The two Kenshiros lifted the eyebrows at Sona's declaration.

" You're right ! " Responds Rias " Ken, could you please say goodbye to your counterpart?"

" Yes you too Kenshiro." Says Sona to the teacher.

After a bit of hesitation, the two men stepped in between the two peerages, and shook there hand silently while still the electricity coming from there eyes toward the other.

And so they continued to shake there hands firmly while tightening each other's palms.

They were so giving effort to it that they unconsciously unleashed there fighting aura, filling the air like an electric shock, making everything in the room tremble.

A little earthquake later and the two man leave the hand of the other with there Ki disappearing from the atmosphere.

Everyone kept silent not understanding what was this shaking before Sona adjusts her glasses again and spoke.

" Well I guess we must leave, goodbye Rias, goodbye everyone, nice to meet you all..."

" Goodbye Sona " Says Rias with a nod as the two President of the Council leaves the room the same way they entered.

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

" So they ended up in a draw... "

The white haired little girl dropped the two destroyed racket, a huge hole was in the middle of them while the handgrip was completely torn off.

" I never though they going even to use there magic... "

And the members of the club continued talking about the match disputed between the four most popular ladies of the school before the main door opened up and the two heads of the Occult Research club entered after there discussion with the Student Council.

" We've finally made a deal... " Announces the redhead " We will perform a dodge ball match tomorrow night at the gym..."

" A dodge ball match ?! Oh come on ! " Whines Issei not wanting to bust his ass on some balls.

Rias frowned her eyebrows toward him with her arms crossed while her vice-president at her right was giggling at him.

" I will not participate."

The redhead like everyone else, turned in shock towards were Kenshiro was sitting, still in the same meditation position as yesterday.

" Wh-What ?!"

" I will not participate at this so called dodge ball ! " He angrily clarifies again with a severe stare toward her.

" N-No ! You can't not come ! We're doing it for Issei, Asia and you ! " Shouts Rias in fury, not pleased by her rook's decision while Issei support her talk by furiously starring at him, even though of course he's no match in front of the gates of hell flaming inside Kenshiro's pupils, whereas Koneko was not surprised by Kenshiro being a total douche, but didn't mind to put a glare toward him.

" Well wipe me of the list..." He states while standing up " I don't need any stupid familiar nor playing your idiotic games ! "

The group didn't speak as they felt all hugely offended by the man's statement and just let him walks toward the door before making his usual violent slam, letting the room in a sinister silence...

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

Kenshiro slid down the iron shutters of his restaurant after a long day filled with ecstatic costumers and put his keys inside his jean's pocket.

He kept walking between the tents in front of the entrance while making sure to not wake anybody, otherwise he will have to sprint to safety, except that instead of sneering evil bandits willing to rob him, he will have a horde of hungry welling people willing to take his supremacy.

Hopefully not this time, so he kept walking next to the big lamps lighting his path in the middle of the night, after a moment of walking he finally reached the gates of the highschool.

So he looked in the two directions of the road, then crouched his legs before making a huge salto above the walls of the institution.

He gracefully landed on the pavement and continued his track, as he passed trough the empty dark yard of the school, he could notices some light coming from the big building where the gym is, added with the noises and the sparkles lightning inside.

It seems like the're still are competing this so called dodgeball...

The reason for his ignorance about it and a lot of other sports was that he mostly dedicated his time to training and mediating to get the statute of sole successor of the Divine Hokuto Shin Ken than playing games, after the war, food and water was more important than a stupid ball.

But that doesn't mean that he can't watch them, even though he has not interest in these immature plays.

He kept walking trough the basketball court until a familiar lazy rough voice calls him from behind.

" Hey... Kenshiro ...'

He slightly turned his head towards the voice with a severe stare in his eyes.

It was Kenshiro Kasumi, walking with his imposing stance and his hands inside his pockets, he was no more wearing his elegant costume and his red bow tie , neither his blurred glasses or his fresh good haircut.

He was just exhibiting his huge wig, along with his grumpy look and his famous cigarette between his lips, a white opened shirt to reveal his pectorals and his solid pectorals with a black jacket on top and blue pants along with a pair of normal casual brown boots.

Kenshiro looked surprise to see Kasumi here.

" Didn't you participate with them ?"

" Neither do you..."

At these words they kept silence as Kasumi reached Kenshiro.

" They probably gonna finish in any moment, let's go..."

So they walked next to each other in silence, before smoking Kenshiro spoke.

" There is something familiar in you, I feel like I'm some kind related to you... Haven't we met before ?"

" I hope not... " Responds Kenshiro with such venom, making the other chuckle a bit.

" Me too, craps like you I kill them with no hesitation... That's why they call me the King Of Hell..."

" Or Yan-Wang ?"

Kenshiro kept a teasing smile towards Kasumi who immediately stopped his walk after the words reached his ears, taking a huge nervous breath from his cigarette, turning at least the half of it in ashes.

" It's been a long time since someone called me like that... "

He lifted his head towards him, frowning his eyebrows and a threatening stare inside his blue furious pupils.

" Where did you know this name ?! "

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

As the interval come, the Student Council and the Occult Research club decided to take a little break before continuing.

" Well it seems like we are hugely in the lead... " Says Sona with a proud smirk and hers hands across her waist.

" The match is not over Sona ! " Retorts Rias frowning her eyebrows at her in annoyance, then turned her head towards her team as she sees there stat with a desperate sigh.

Issei was brutally hit in the sensitive part and Asia must heal him, so that's make two players less, not to mention that most of Sona's team are from the many athletic club of the school.

...

" If only Kenshiro could be here... " She whispers in her mind.

As the break finishes, the two team head to there positions before a huge explosion destroy the front doors of the gym in a cloud of dust and stones particles.

Everyone covered there eyes in confusion before a weird silhouette jumps out the mess it made.

As the dust dissipate from it, it appears that the silhouette wasn't for only one, but two persons.

It was the two Kenshiros, holding each other fists and kicks while floating in the air, before they come off of each other and land on there respective zone.

The other however quickly ran out the terrain, not understanding what are they doing here neither why the're fighting.

But it's what too late to give some questions as they both sprinted at the other, charging there fist and intercepting them before continuing with the other, followed by there foot, there blows were so fast that there arms disappeared from there shoulders, while leaving no sign of touching or hitting the other.

" Well it seems like our two rooks aren't getting along..." States the glasses girl, giving an absolute attention at the fight in front of her.

" I agree... " Responds the redhead, always interested to see Kenshiro's fighting style, especially with someone clearly similar to him.

They weren't the only one who were really attentive at this fight, but also the two rival pawns who were cheering there respective colleague although all there differences.

" Come on Kenshiro ! Beat the crap out of Kenshiro !"

" Hey ! Kenshiro ! Don't let Kenshiro take a single breath ! "

While the two boys were screaming like two cheerleaders, Sona turned again at her childhood friend with a little smile.

" Rias..."

" Yes ? "

" Why not we bet on who's gonna stand last ? I guess it's more intense than us playing dodgeball... "

" R-Really ? " Shouts Rias surprised to see her giving this proposition, especially since she has the advantage in the dodgeball match.

" It's not like I'm afraid of losing... 'My' Kenshiro uses a special powerful martial art, I have doubt that your's gonna resist it blows... "

" Strange... " Followed Rias with a surprised smile " 'My' Kenshiro practice a powerful martial art too... "

" Fascinating... "

They both kept silent with a proud grin on there lips and crossing there arms, before they both announces "Hokuto Shin Ken " In the exact same time, making them both gasps in shock.

" Wh-What ?! "

As the two man split again, Kasumi turned towards the two surprised women, then turned back at Kenshiro with a content smile.

" So my suspicions were right, it was really Hokuto Shin Ken... "

He stood in a fighting positions and shouts.

" As our imperial rules says, only one person practices the Divine Fist of the North Star in every generation, as the most greatest successor of our two thousand years history, I must take my responsibilities and make you respect those rule, if it was by removing your memory, destroying your fists, or in last resorts, killing you... "

The two kings gasped at Kasumi's speech, while Kenshiro kept silent with frowning his eyebrows, before he stood in a different fighting stand and responds.

" And as the greatest successor, I must take my pride and give you the same results... "

At his words, the two North Star's fighters kept silence while starring at each other, no one in the back dared to open his mouth as the tension between these two men begin to presses there heart.

A wind flowed past them before they made a huge roar and jumped at each other, they made a horizontal attack, as both of there arms sliced the winds before they clashes at each other, and suddenly the two arms literally passed trough each other like they were ghosts.

They backed there head a little as there palm passes in front of them by not very far, but the wind made by those quick blows was so sharp that it done a long strain of blood coming from there forehead.

The witnesses, especially the two kings made a gasp as they see the blood coming from there skull.

Both of them recoiled back to the ground touching the blood leaking from there head, before they stared at the other with fury.

They kept silence, there eyes submerging the shadows of there strains before they emit a massive roar, there fighting spiritual unleashing from there bodies.

First it was only Koneko who was shocked by the appearance of there Ki, but then followed her the rest of the group, all of them astonished as her.

" Wh-What is this thing coming from them ?! "

" I-It's there fighting spiritual... " Explains the white haired girl "They're unleashing such power that even a normal being can detect it ! "

Everyone kept speechless, not imagining how could these men manifest so much power from a minimal energy as Ki.

It was matter of time before there clothes torn off in pieces, letting there impressive forms and muscles stands in front the dumbfounded ladies, while there electric energy is warping the whole place and beyond.

Suddenly the particles of dirt and stones begin to levitate around them, the ground trembles and crackles, the iron ceilings begin to deforms, the wind was so agitating that the devils were struggling to keep feet on the ground, and sudden, the pressure was so huge that the glass of the windows and the lamps shattered in pieces, letting the gym in pure obscurity and freezing, only the blue aura reflects on the panicked faces of the Council and the club.

And so as quick as the thunder, the two men sprint at each other as fast as a rocket, and as they clashes like bulls, they begin trading huge amount of fast punches at each other in a shrill scream.

**" ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA ! "**

As they form a ball of Ki surrounding them with there hits, the gym begin to tremble and going to collapse around them.

" L-Let's get out of here ! "

The students runs to safety away from the trembling gym, while the two men are still punching each other.

And they conclude all of this with the roar of a lion and a huge powerful fist at each other's bleeding cheeks, making a huge explosion of blue lights, turning the gym into wreckage.

The devils covered there eyes from the explosion of debris before looking at the destroyed gym, nothing was standing, all what's left is scraps and stones.

" How I gonna explain this now ?! " Shouts the short haired girl in panic.

But it was the last of her preoccupation as they begin to spot the shadows of there friends between the debris.

They ran toward them to save them from the destruction and see if they were okay, but they immediately froze as they see the scene in front of him.

The two Kenshiros were facing each other, from down there waist towards up there very cranium was filled with every shape of wounds mankind's know, but the most shocking were the indexes that plunged at each other's temple.

Everyone knew what this meant, and kept speechless in fear for the worst while the two men where silently starring at the other.

" Omae wa mou... Shin deru... " Whispers Kenshiro.

" Niichinsura..." Followed Kasumi.

And they both pulled off there finger, triggering there death sentence like a ticking bomb.

Pure silence filled the surroundings as they both kept a close look at who gonna die first.

Kasumi kept starring at him, wondering how could this man dares to call himself a legit successor but however practices so greatly the art of Hokuto Shin Ken.

And still this unknown familiarity in his actions, so much similar from... Ramon, he's brother.

He kept a thinking tone before his view begin to flicker, he's head filling heavy and a huge headache.

It was a matter of time before he collapses on Kenshiro's shoulder, followed by him by not very much time, letting a sinister wind passes by.

The spectators of this starring duel kept mumbling in shock, tears could maybe have formed on someone.

" A-Are they... dead ? "

" N-No impossible... "

In fact they weren't.

After a moment of silence, they quickly made a poker face as they hear the King Of Hell's snoring.

" W-Wait... They're just... Asleep ?"

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

" Cheers ! "

Everyone lifted there cup of champagne as they begin celebrate their little temporary victory against the Student Council.

" We greatly deserve this, it was a hard play to all of us, in fact... "

She turned towards where her big muscular rook who was sitting and raised her glass towards him, a serene, thankful smile on her lips.

" I dedicate this victory to Kenshiro, thanks Ken... "

Of course she was still terribly mad about his denying to be part of the dodgeball, but let's be honest, if he didn't come out of that wall, everyone would be in bed at this time.

But Issei wasn't in the same opinion as her, he can't believe after all his jerkness he still gets the applauses... And what about the headbands he hardy made ?! Life is so unfair...

While Issei was firing invisible thunder shocks towards the invisible ki-shield of the man, Koneko was also glaring at him as always while silently sipping her cup in a slow calm way, but she could admit that the man has more skills in fighting than blowing up skulls, she's a bit admiring him now.

" Rias-senpai's right ! You made a good job fighting for us ! " Shouts the blond nun on Kenshiro's right with a wide admired smile and raising her green glowing palms towards his cheek, trying to heal the many wounds he had from this violent fight with his other relative.

" Arara Ken-chan~~~~~ I never though you were such a good fighter ! I'm really impressed " Giggle the great queen of the club with her usual sweet voice while implying some bands to his other wounded cheek, the grin on her face suggest that she want surely kiss this solid visage, if only he could be more nice...

In response of all those nice paroles, the Savior of the Last Century's End just wandered his narrowed eyes to the persons cheering at him before closing his eyes and taking small sips of his cup, he rarely had such occasions to drink an expensive liquid as this, he's really making sure to enjoy every drop falling on his tongue.

" Now that have the right to take our familiar... " Announces the redhead as she stepped in the small space in front of them, her red pentagram appearing on her feet glowing in a red scarlet light.

" R-Right now ? " Mumbles Issei surprised.

" We can catch only in night, this is the perfect occasion... "

Everyone stepped up from there seats and headed towards the red circle, everyone except Kenshiro who was frowning his eyebrows, still in his medidating pose while holding his cup of champagne.

Rias turned towards him sighing, and shot a begging face at him.

" Come on Ken... Don't make this hard to both of us... Please... "

A moment of silence passed before the man sighed and stood, making sure to finish his glass before heading to the portal with a grumpy glare towards the redhead.

In response she made a little thankful smile, just feeling that she begin having some positivism with the man before she stood in the middle and with a serious tone she shouts.

" Alright ! Let's go ! "

* * *

**[-~-]**

**_HATAAAAH !_**

**[-~-]**

* * *

A red glow coming from the mystic red full moon sparkles the dark sinister woods of the Familiar Forest, suddenly a chunk of the gray grass begin to inexplicably hover from the dirt as the red gremory symbol took it's place.

And in a matter of seconds, a red aura came out of it, appearing all the members of the Occult research club before the pentagram disappear with no trace of it.

"So this is the Familiar Forest?" Asia asked as she looked at the forest surrounding them.

"It's a-a lot s-spookier then I thought it would be…" Issei commented as he moved closer to Asia as they studied the area with a bit of fear in there eyes. "It's almost like something's going to come out from the shadows and attack us."

"You don't have to worry," Akeno said as she smiled at them "Quite a few people get that feeling when they come here for the first time."

Kenshiro however, wasn't having any change in his dull expression and kept observing the distance with silence, nothing was pretty impressive for the Hokuto fighter since he walked trough more desolated and dark woods than this, the only think he was confused by was the red crimson clouds above his head, even in 199X you can't find such coloration in the night.

Yep, where clearly in a strange place.

"Every Devil comes here in order to get their familiars, and to do that we should meet up with the Familiar Master." Rias explains to the trio ( or just the duo since Kenshiro has still no will to take any of those craps.)

"We came here ourselves when we received ours as well." Kiba added with a smile, Koneko nodded her head in agreement.

" He must be here for now... " Rias finishes as she turned her eyes from right to left and vice-versa.

A brief moment of silence passed as the sight of the Familiar Master wasn't here, only the noise of the dead woods howling away...

Until...

...

" Saxton ! **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALE !** " A rough manly voice came above them, the group didn't even had the time to look up that a giant silhouette crashes in front of them in huge cloud of dust and dead grass.

Everyone coughed a lot as the wind made by the impact blast at them, it was matter of time before the dust dissipate, appearing the most unusual being of all the Familiar Forest, human or pet.

An explorer hat with a bunch of sharp teeth lined around the cap of it.

A well-sculpted bushed big mustache.

A chiseled muscular torso with the brown continent of Oceania made of hair between his big pectorals.

A brown pants with ripped sleeves, letting nearly all his hairy legs breath hair.

And finally a pair of big hiking boots covered in dust and... Blood ?

" You're now stepping in my "Fightin' savage animals n' hippies" spot kids ! What do you want ?! Are ye hippies ? 'Cuz ye bette' be prepared to get an ass-whooping from Australia's fathe' in law ! " He screams pointing his fingers and fixing them with threatening look in his eyes.

The Occult Research club kept a dumbfounded face towards the energumen in front of them.

" Wh-What ?! N-No we're not hippies ! " Replied Rias with huge frustration " Wh-Who are you ?! "

" The name's Saxton Hale ! Australian ! CEO of Mann Co ! And the man who's gonna burn this place to the ground ! "

Everyone kept speechless at the man's introduction, not understanding why and how such a simple mortal arrived here, Kenshiro however was frowning his eyebrows at him, just awaiting him to make the first move to plunge his fingers in his temple.

" What about the Familiar Master ?! Where is he ?! "

" I killed him, and took his money and maybe his hat, I don't know Ma'am ! I hate when people asks such difficult questions ! They only give me the reason to have my fist trough their lobes... "

The whole group made a gulp of terror, not willing to have his fist trough their lobes.

" Okey ... " Sighed the redhead while rubbing the headache in her skull " Can you please delay the burning later ? We would like to get a familiar for our pieces, then you can massacre everything on sight... Okey ? "

The man look away and rubs his big solid chin, thinking...

" That's a difficult one mate... Al'ight ! You got it... "

And he begin loudly laughing while the club sighed in serenity, appeased that he accepted at last...

" So what kind of Familiar ye want ? I know a lot of species in this juicy jungle, I killed the one I didn't knew so it's your lucky day kids... "

The student didn't if they had to laugh with him or just keep silent about this slaughtering, but Issei didn't care about this and gave his request with huge excitement.

" I want a cute pet ! With female forms to be precise ! "

" Sorry mate, killed every single specie with dangling teats at the beginning, those kind of things are a massive nuisance to our generation... Also, my nipples are more firm and solid !"

" Aw... "

While Issei's hope of harem broke again, the blond nun stepped and spoke with a wide innocent smile.

" Well I only want a cute little pet... If you can ... "

" I guess I killed those too, but since ye seem to be a cute little girl ( And since I still haven't the power to beat up little girls), I can find ye one... "

And her turned towards the depth of the woods and shouts.

" Come on hippies ! I have a forest to burn down ! "

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

" What do ye think of this one lady ? "

" He's so cute ! "

The girls eyes quickly sparkled as she spots the little blue baby dragon sleeping on top of a tree.

" He's seem to be an excellent familiar ! " Commented the others.

Ken stayed silent in the back, not interested about a blue little dragon.

" But I guess he's more suitable for Issei... "

" Really ? "

" Yeah ! You also have the power of a dragon in you ! "

Kenshiro also has the symbol of the heavenly blue dragon who protect the seven stars of the Big Dipper, but he didn't wanted to clarify it.

" Well okay ... "

And so, the brown haired boy firmly stood and shouted.

" Spirit dragon ! I choose y-"

But at the very moment when he was going to make the 'G' sign to capture it, a green liquid begin to inexplicably rains on them before strangely attaching on them.

As excepted, this green thing stuck more on the females than the men and of course it begin melting there ( already light ) habits.

" Argh ! " Screamed the blond sword knight as one of those glued on his eyes, blinding him totally.

" Bloody Kangaroos ! " Roared Saxton as he been getting his fists and legs submerged by a massive quantity of the green thing, immobilizing him but hopefully not melting his habits, we really don't want to see an Australian dong... " I'm being trapped in it's grip ! But I will cut my way out of slime hell ! ( A slime will die on every page ) ... After nine hours of fisting this creature ! "

" Aaah ~~~" Groaned Rias as the green slime tied her hands on her back like her other female friend, feeling the cold wind caressing her appearing silk skin more and more.

" Issei... Help us ! "

" Buchou ! I want this as my familiar ! " Shouted the brown haired boy in euphoria, blood welling from his nose in pure state of bliss.

Of course, what an idiot she was right now...

She greeted her teeth as the slime leap her from the ground and hitting her head with Akeno - who was pretty pleasant to be like that - before she got finally an idea.

She can't believe what she's doing but there is no way around.

" K-Ken ! Kenshiro ! Please help us ! "

The man was standing feet away from the moaning ladies, the green slime flowing at him with no interest even though his muscular shapes, observing the slime on his hand with silence.

" What a disgusting being... " He states while crushing the green liquid on his palm, then turned towards the women in distress with massive drama and terror in the atmosphere, without mentioning the angry traits he has making a true horror-movie to anyone looking at him, human or slime.

" Things like this don't deserve to live ! I will wipe your putrid faces from earth... And towards hell ! " He shouted, the gates of hell roaring from his loud voice.

And he leaped in the air, raising his arms like he was some kind of eagle, or a ferocious wolf, while making some kind of claws with his hands.

As he flied in the middle of the madmoizelles in the speed of sound, and like a wolf, his hand passed in a blur in front of the confused prisoners while the chunk of slimes begin to inexplicably lift off of there skin, all this accompanied with a shrill scream, more shriller than he's bruce lee-like scream, like it was a girl's scream, but still manly as hell.

The women just stood confusedly immobile as the slimes fly inexplicably from there skin each time Kenshiro passes his 'claws' on them.

" Teehee ! Hah !** HAH ! HYATAH !** Hyoooooooo**OH !** **SHUH ! SHUUH ! SHHHHHYUUUUUUUUH !** "

After a couple of shrill howls, the man stood behind the women in silence, while parts of green slime is still hovering in the air, like there was no gravity.

**\- TAIZAIN TENRO GOHYO KEN -**

**( Heavenly Wolf Hard Ice Fist )**

The trio of women who experienced Kenshiro's fist just didn't even flinch, everything was just moving too fast for there brain to compute everything in time, suddenly a cold wind flowed between there naked legs, not a usual spring's cold or dark wood's cold, it was Antarctica's cold, freezing like snow touched there trembling skin, they could even notices snow particles flowing with the wind.

" It's so cold ... "

" I feel frozen... "

" W-W-What's this... "

In between there freezing confusion, the slimes wandering around begin to take a blue coloration as they begin to solidify... Until they literally shattered in pieces, letting no trace of it's existence, with the cold wind disappearing too...

Everyone just kept speechless of what's happened, before the women dropped there daze.

" Thank you... Kenshiro... " Rias said in appreciation, even though she still didn't understood what just happened with the cold and the slimes freezing to shatters, she just stated it as one of Kenshiro's many 'Divine' techniques.

" Ara Ara Ken-chan ~~~~ Such a hero you are ! I guess letting you see our naked part could be a fair reward ! " The black haired beauty sang with her sweet voice and squeezing her breasts between hers arms, Koneko otherwise quickly turned away in embarrassment while hiding herself with her thin little arms, can't believing she's in such state in front of her rival.

The man kept silent while giving his back at them before he spoke firmly.

" I have no interest in women's body... "

" Aw ~~~ That's was a little mean from you my little Ken.. " She giggles as she approaches the man to give him a warm hug with her naked torso before the redhead behind her grabs her hand, a glare drawn in her eyes.

" Akeno ! Stop bothering him with you temptations ! "

" Ow foolish me ! I forgot ! " She laughs putting a hand on one of her red cheek.

" Please pardon us to be such suggestive towards you, give us a little second to change our clothes and we will try our best that this not occur again ... " Rias says with a respective tone, trying her best to being sorry.

" I don't blame you " He replies with a neutral state and a calm voice.

In reply the redhead makes a little grin, she took it as a smile, and there is nothing more beautiful than this dull in his eyes... She begin to lose herself at this btw...

"** CRITICAL DAMAGE !** "

A huge roar came from behind them as a bunch of dead slime spreads everywhere.

It was Saxton Hale who came out of slime Hell, putting his hands on each side of his waist while proudly sneering after his victory against the green invader.

" It seems like I made less than nine hours to take this piece of manure to the ground! More giraffe ribs and ass-whooping parking lots for me then ! "

He then happily approached Kenshiro with a wide sneer.

" Nice trick son ! Wanna join my mercs fightin' robots ? I can't guaranty you a pay but you gonna have the chance to beat the crap out of pieces of metal and maybe some men for free ! "

" No. " Ken replies with no hesitation and no change in his expression, now living in a stable peaceful world, he prefer no more using his Hokuto Shin Ken on crazy rocketjumping freaks...

But Saxton couldn't have time to grumble his discontentment that some embarrassed moans interrupts behind him.

As the man turned like the others, it was the blond nun who's still was covered by the green bad liquid.

Everyone charged there power in there fists to give it all of it on this horrible thing, before not only but Issei who's got the annoying idea to steps in front of them, trying to protect his future familiar.

" I will not let you kill this beauty of nature ! "

" Issei ! Stands away and let us destroy this thing ! It's dangerous ! " Shouts the trio of women in anger.

" Never ! "

" Issei . " Said Kenshiro cracking his fists and frowning his eyebrows. " Step back."

"NEVER ! "

" Son ! You're the only things that's between me and this monste' ! I will not mind to pass trough you to kill this thing ! I'm not joking ! I will open your belly and enter myself inside your guts before coming out of it in style ! " Threatens the Australian mann pointing his finger at him.

" NEVAAAAH ! "

And he ran towards Asia and wrapped his arms around her wet silhouette like it was teddy bear.

" This is the best thing created ! I can't let you kill it ! Nev-Argh !"

And in the middle of his despair, some blue electricity burst from the little blue dragon's mouth flying above him, lighting up the boy's hair to defend his new owner from the grip of this perverted manic.

* * *

**[-~-]**

**_HATAAAAH !_**

**[-~-]**

* * *

" In the name of Asia Argento... I make you my familiar. "

And the little square that was covering the little spirit dragon in a green aura disappeared in a bunch of sparkles.

And in the instant, the dragon hops on the blond's arms, caressing his head inside of her embrace.

" He's cute ... " Commented Akeno with a giggle.

" I guess my job's done here... " Whispered Saxton as he scratches his mustache.

" Thank you for helping us Mister Hale... " Says the redhead with a thankful smile towards the Australian.

" Don't thank me Ma'am... You gave me a better reason to burn this forest down, teens like should not wander places like that... " Stated Hale with a severe stare before switching towards Kenshiro who's was standing in the back no interested in all this.

" You still doesn't want to work for me son ? I can even give you a twin Force-a-nature, last deal ! "

" No. "

" Darn it ! " Shouted the man unpleased " You're tough to convince ! If you only you got some glasses and you call yourself Helen's assistant... "

After this failed attempt, the club chose to leave the place and let the man lighting up a torch with an evil sneer on his face.

" Can you be a bit more faster Buchou ? " Stated the now burn haired boy while giving a glare at the new arrived dragon " I really hate this pl-"

Suddenly, a blur came out of the dense trees and land on Issei's face making him squeak in painful position.

Everyone where a bit surprised by this new event, but Kenshiro was surprisingly the most of them as he recognizes what was above his head.

" J-Juuza ?! "

Yes it was Juuza the cloud... But not really Juuza, the handsome face was there, the blue glittering wavy hair was there too, everything was there except a bit different, this Juuza seemed to narrowed to the state of a dwarf, he was also a bit infantile like he straightly came out from a child's cartoon.

" W-Who is that ? Some kind of familiar ? " Asked Rias a bit astonished.

" He's cute... " Stated the blond girl with her eyes sparkling at him.

" He's also handsome~~~~ " Followed the Nadeshiko beauty really flattered by Little Juuza's appearance.

The little being gracefully landed on the grass, brushing his sparkly hair towards the attracted ladies with a flirty grin before he got violently pulled by the pissed off Issei.

" You little crap ! I'm going t-**Blargh !** "

He didn't finish his treats that a strong hand plunged inside his cheek, destabilizing him and making him fall on the ground with a painful nosebleed.

But it was Chibi Juuza he dropped, but a Chibi sized Kenshiro.

Everyone was dumbfounded and couldn't explain themselves how this thing could happen...

" Oi ! That's a bloody Dream Reader ! " Shouted Saxton Hale in amazement.

" A Dream Reader ? " Asked Kiba lifting an eyebrow.

" Yup mate ! That's a really rare little thing, he have the potential to recreate events from someone's memory, this is also his only way to nourish himself so he's always in need to someone with a head full of interesting and rich ideas, this seem to be a little one since he only have the power to transform into bad drawn aspects, the big one however, Pheeew ! I guess I slept with one of them by accident, thinking it was a jaguar... I mean I JUST slept with them,no sex you pervs... " Explains the Australian.

Meanwhile, the little Kenshiro continue showing off his tricks by making Ken's signature move, only that the shrill scream was more sharp,like it was a little gnome or something.

He then begin to randomly changing of aspect in a blur,going from Lin to Zeed while passing by Mamiya, nearly all of Ken's fellow encounters just appeared.

Everyone was in awe as they contemplate the many little figures, some of them were pretty hideous and weird to look at, the worst part was that they were real human beings, what kind of memories are those Ken ?

" This little song in exchange of my freedom ! " Cheers the little being as he disguise himself as a chibi Bat humming in his harmonica before beginning his serenade and hoping on the ground like a jester.

Silence filled the forest as only the echos of Bat's harmonica was heard, everyone was shut to admire the little thing's spectacle with enjoyment, this cute little thing was surprisingly and funnily talented.

Rias was starring at the weird looking purple haired boy above her feet as everyone else until something catches her senses, she lifted her head towards were Kenshiro was standing before she made a huge gasp in shock.

Something's not right... Ken... Kenshiro is smiling ?!

Well that still was a weird way of smiling but he was in fact really grinning, his eyes sparkling on the little dwarf dancing and playing harmonica like a child contemplate a toy his cherish...

What just happened to him ?! Why is making such face by seeing a familiar dancing ? Or maybe of what this familiar had taken the aspect of...

"**KEN ! "**

Like an arrow in the air, a female voice interrupted the spectacle, the little smile in Ken's face quickly turned in shock as he turns towards where it came widening his eyes.

" Y-Yuria ! "

Everyone turned their faces towards a dark place in the woods, some human silhouette were standing in the horizon with screams and evil sneers coming from them, it was a matter of time before the Occult club gasps in shock at the scene they are watching.

The first thing that could be see was a man with long blond hair and a dark outfit, plunging his fingers in the bloody chest of a man being tied by two men sharing the same aspect of evil as the blond one and sneering at him, but the most shocking thing was that this poor man was having a striking resemblance to Kenshiro, struggling to get himself off there grip while screaming in pane as the long haired guy stabs him with his index on his wounded chest, there was also a women in the back crying and screaming Ken's name before he finally collapses on the ground completely defeated on a pool of his own blood.

" Do you see Kenshiro ? " Shouts the blond haired man pointing his bloody index on a unconscious Kenshiro, an evil grin on his lips " Power is the only factor in this great era we are in ! The strong can get whatever they want ! This is something you could never be Kenshiro ! "

" It seem the grown ups just came to the ground, and they don't seem to like you next to the little one mate... " States Hale to Kenshiro as he kept surprisingly silent after seeing himself getting kinda killed in front of his own eyes while his fellow companions were a extremely shocked to see such a powerful piece in Rias' chessboard being easily defeated.

But an other silhouette appeared nearby them.

It was an other Kenshiro lying unconscious on the ground, even far worse wounded as his body was completely filled with cuts and his jacket was nothing but rags, like he was being attacked by a saber or some sharp object similar, the biggest wound was bleeding cross in the middle of his chest.

Then suddenly someone stepped in front of him, it was a man with short blond hair and an armor of blue and white plates, his face was covered by a white mask with a red star on it's forehead.

" Do you see Kenshiro ?! Hokuto Shin Ken doesn't work on my body ! "

He then stomps on his dead body with one of his magnificent boots while his cloak flies majestically towards our group.

" I've had the body of a holy emperor since birth ! No one is able to defeat me ! "

And then he follows by laughing a terrible laugh echoing in all the woods.

While the group kept starring at the scene dumbfounded, an big dark silhouette appeared behind Issei making him turns back before quickly falling on the ground in terror as an axe strikes down between his legs.

The rest of the group turns back too as the hear the sound of something slashing the dirt before they stomp in front of big, ugly looking, mean bad punk raising his big axe again with a maniac look before he tries an other shot, nearly slashing Issei's head off as he merely dodge the blade with tears dripping from his frightened eyes.

**" Wh-WHAT THE FUCK ?! GUYS ! HELP ME ! "**

Everyone was still motionless, mortified by the ugly thing in front of their poor pupils before they become surprised as they Kenshiro's foot plunge in the man's cranium as he collapses on the ground and his head explode in a geyser of liquefied light.

But it wasn't the end as other punks begin to bounces of the bushes, there blades raised and their tongue leaping from their mouth like starved dogs.

It was now that the others decided to act as they begin casting their magic spells.

" What the hell is wrong with these people ?! " Shouted Rias as she tosses a black demonic orb at one of the hooligans bouncing at her before barely dodging a big sharp sickle trying to cut her in two, retorting with an other dark magical wave towards the bastard who tried to touch her magnificent crimson hair.

Seriously what kind of memories are those ?!

" They're scary... " Mumbled the blond nun hiding behind Akeno who seem that she really likes the mad scream they make when she fries them up with her lightening strike.

Issei was running away from some guy trying to train him with his huge custom-fire-breathing-skulked motorcycle before the blond knight save him with a fantastic cut trough his throat, his head leaping in the air before landing on Issei's laps making him scream like a pussy.

Koneko on the other hand was just assaulting anything in her reach, it was a perfect opportunity to show how of a good fighter she was, but all this was in vain as Kenshiro didn't make the slight effort but to punch to oblivion anyone standing in his path, also that Australian guy was covering the view by plunging his hand in people heart and eat it with atrocity.

At last, the wave of Mad Max fanatics stopped rushing at them with a calm silence after the storm, who was immediately interrupted by a storm even bigger and worst than all of them.

**" Unacceptable ! I am the eldest of the Hokuto brothers ! I must die with my pride ! "**

Kenshiro was literally immobile as he encounters the man in front of him , his pupils shaking in his shocked eyes as his mouth hung open speechless, we couldn't say if he was shocked, scared, crying or all three of them.

His friends were having the same expression as they sees the huge golem-shaped man crouching some feet away from Ken and screaming in the air with a maniac look in his wide opened eyes, they couldn't say if they were terrorized by his terrifying look, or that this very man was covered in blood and wounds, like he just had the fight of the century.

**" I shall show you ... How Raoh the ruler of the century's end, meets his end ! " **He screamed as he lifted one of his massive muscular hands and plunge it in each of his legs, making a weird noise of nerves breaking while he screams in pane and quickly stood up, his body pissing blood like a pressed sponge, making a good portion of the grass go red.

He finally overcame the deathly pane in his body by roaring like a thousand lion with a look that can terrorize Death and Satan themselves, he then begin to slowly walk towards Ken, crushing the ground like a gigantic elephant.

**" Kenshiro ! " **He roars the mighty king he is **" I, Raoh, am not dead yet ! "**

Kenshiro on the other didn't move an inch which made his pals worried.

" Wh-What is happening to him ?! " Shouted Rias worried and confused " Why is he not doing anything ?! Ken ! "

Everyone was shouting his name trying to wake him up from his dead state but no use.

It was until Saxtonny Hale who jumped on the beast and stopped it's track.

" Come on boyo, get the hell out of there and let me teach that bloody mammal who's the real stronggie in he'e ! " He sneered between his wide mustache.

Ken was still a bit dazed by what's happening now, but Rias quickly ran towards him followed by he others and summoned her portal back home as an alarmed act.

" Haha ! Do ye bloody think a boyo like ye can Saxton H-**Blargh !** "

* * *

**[-~-]**

_**HATAAAAH !**_

**[-~-]**

* * *

" I guess we should go now... Goodbye everyone. "

" Goodbye Issei ! Goodbye Asia ! " Replied the redhead with her queen as they saw Issei and Asia leaving the club with their newly dragon in their hand, letting basically only them in the room.

" It's getting late, I'm going to bed... " A sad whisper gets heard behind the girls back as Kenshiro was standing from the couch he was sitting since they returned from 'Burned Down Forest'.

Rias and Akeno turns toward him, the depressed expression in his face didn't came out, he was like dead inside, completely empty which makes Rias extremely worried.

" Goodnight you two... " He says with a calm tone, looking at them with his little piercing pupils .

" Goodnight Kenshiro... See you tomorrow. " Farewells the black haired beauty with a warm smile on her lips, even her couldn't try any of her teasing jokes towards such a desperate man.

Rias didn't say anything but just simply gave him a sweet little smile to cheer him up.

He appreciate their effort by replying with a microscopic smile but in vain, he quickly shifted back to his sadness and slowly closed the door of his room, something completely unusual from him.

" Poor Ken... His sad little face s breaking my heart... " Commented the Nadeshiko girl with a sad expression.

" You're right... " Replies Rias with the same expression as her, she could still remember the face he had back in the forest... He was completely affected by these Dream Readers reacting his past memories...

She walked toward the window, looking at the exterior while reflecting a bit until her queen speaks.

" You should maybe talk to him... "

" What ? "

" He's in a bad shape, you should try to be more approaching to him."

Rias stayed silent, thinking about Akeno's suggestion before she says with a smile.

" I guess you're right, a man needs the affection of a woman at least one time of his life... "

Now with a good plan in mind, Akeno leaved the club letting Rias looking at th window with still one question hovering.

" How can Kenshiro had leaved such tragic events ? And why is he so affected to these said memories like they were the best in his entire life... Who are you Kenshiro ? "

* * *

**" W-Wait ! Did you just put Saxton Hale in the story ?! "**

**" Uuuuuh yeah ? "**

**" 'k then... "**

**...**

**I have no fucking conclusion to give sorry '-'.**

**Oh wait I forgot !**

**You guys better check The Alamore's TF2xSNK crossover who I gladly rewritten most of the TF2 guys parts.**

**Go check u niggers !**


	7. Episode 6,000000001569420

**Hey guys what's going on huh ? Hahahahahaha fine ! Fine !**

**So yeah I guess it's been a long time since I really uploaded here... Huhuhu.**

**So... The chapter is not finished... yet (that's why it named Episode 6,000000001569420 , also it was obvious, I never use numbers on my chapter's title...)**

**SHIT ! Drop the fork and the torch ! Calm down, calm doooooooooown 'right ?**

**Lemmy Explain all the bullshit and why...**

**First of all RIP David Bowie, I was a really big fan of his music and it was really the worst hearing his death, the worst thing is I just began hearing his tracks in mid November 2015 so it was really the shit for me...**

**Second, is an other death hit me hard, my HDD exploded in pieces (maybe this is too exaggerate, but it was a bit like that...), so that mean that I lost all my data (412Gigs of Hentai and dank memes to be precise) and now I'm just left with a shitty live boot usb of Ubuntu (Making me hate Linux like it was Satan...).**

**And third, is that I'm pretty full with study all day long so I barely have time to eat and sleep...**

**So that's mean that the story will be in a temporary break (like it was before but now it's official at least...), I really don't know when I will continue but don't worry, THIS STORY WILL NEVER BE CANCELLED OR DROPPED DOWN, even though how much long episodes will be released it will continue until I die of an horrible disease that will eat my body to it's core.**

**I also have plenty of new project like a GTAV crossover with shit I don't know, TF2xSNK crossover and a future JJBAxDxD short little crossover.**

**In the meantime, the only thing I can give you is this little teaser for the next episode.**

**See you when I see you guys, thanks for the support !**

**...**

**Now you can roast me on the reviews... Be gentle..**

* * *

**_" Wh-Who are you ?!_**

**_..._**

**_The god of death... _****_"_**

* * *

" What did you say ? "

" You heard me ! Me and you are going in the street and teach you how to properly give a tract to a human being... Because seriously I really don't understand how you can fail in such job ! "

Kenshiro stayed silent while his Master was crossing her arms around her chest with a mean glare towards him.

He turned away from her look, with a pissed off emotion.

" I really don't know why I should go with you... What do I gain about it ? "

" My gratefulness... "

The silence and the expression in his face perfectly described his disinterest towards any gratefulness from her...

She sighed in despair before she finally got an idea.

She walked to the back of the couch he was sitting then slowly put her smooth thin finger on his strong chin, then slowly caressed his face while slowly embracing him, laying her cheek on his smooth black hair with a warm smile on her lips.

" If you go out with me, I'll do anything you want... " She whispered with such sensuality and warmth that it could melt any steel pole.

Kenshiro stayed speechless as he felt her head above his, he should have complained for a long time but he surprisingly stayed calm, maybe her little cuddle wasn't that annoying.

And did she really said she'll do anything he wanted ?

" Alright..."

* * *

**This seem to be going really spicy...**

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


End file.
